Break the Walls Down
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: Kelly Kelly goes on the WWE version of the Dating Game and when she chooses Chris Jericho, they go on a date together. The date seems to go well but when Kelly begins to fall, will Chris return the feelings? Splashes of Jorrie. Abiding Flame
1. The Dating Game

As the female walked out on the stage, she waved to her fans who were cheering loudly. She had just started in the WWE a few months ago and thanks to Vince McMahon, Kelly Kelly was a household name just because she was nineteen years old and flashing her breasts to the loyal viewers of the WWE. From Florida, Kelly was living her dream. Hell, she had done her share of bikini contests, flaunting her body but to be known by the fans by the 'exhibitionist', it was a step up.

As she walked to the ring where three hopefuls were to take her out on a date, she slid into the ring and tugged at her black boy shorts and her red bra sparkled top and fixed her platinum blonde hair out of her eyes before sitting down next to a partition which blocked her view from Santino Morella, Cody Rhodes and Chris Jericho.

Yes, Chris Jericho. Y2J had made his comeback with full force and soon became a champion in the WWE. He seemed to have it all, his loyal Jericholics, the Intercontinental Championship, and yet... something was missing. Chris Jericho was still single. Shocking. He just never found the right girl. Even when he took time off from the WWE, the relationships he had were never long term.

As Kelly was handed a microphone, she smiled warmly at the stage hand and nodded once. "Ahem," she smirked at the fans who were cheering loudly. She crossed her legs over, which were covered by black boots that went to her knees. She would always play up her exhibition character- wearing little to no clothing every time the fans would see her. She winked once and smiled. "Bachelor number one.." she smiled gently as she heard Santino let her know that he was listening.

"If you were to take me on a date tonight, what would we do?"

And now here he was, on the WWE's version of the dating game. Was this a solution? Hell no, but Chris wouldn't mind going on a date with a beautiful diva, though he really had no clue who Kelly Kelly was. He had heard that she was the resident stripper of the WWE and that didn't sound like girlfriend material to him. But Y2J thought he'd at least get some laughs out of this sketch... and McMahon forced him to do this since he could bring in the most viewers. Chris sighed as she asked Santoko the first question.

"Well, a-Kelly Kelly, I'd take you back to my place and you can a-cook my some spaghetti," Santino replied as the crowd booed.

As Kelly listened to Santino, she pouted her lips gently. "Well," the blonde said in her bubbly voice. "I don't know how to make spaghetti.." she frowned.

Jericho stifled a laugh. How could she not know how to make spaghetti? Maybe he should've argued against doing this. It was clear this woman was not going to be a match with him.

She took a deep breath, shook her head once and finally looked at the cards that were in her hands. "Bachelor number two," she said, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

The problem with her life right now was that she was single.. she had just gotten off a failed kayfabe relationship with Balls Mahoney and before that, even, she had been betrayed by Extreme Expose and The Miz... Kelly's love life was hectic and hopefully, by finding someone she was compatable with, they could understand each other's schedules and be able to spend time with one another.

Cody's ears perked up and Kelly smiled softly as she asked the question. "Which Disney character would you say best describes you?" she asked with a giggle as Cody thought about it for a moment or two.

"Well," the son of the American Dream said with a grin. "I'd probably say that Mickie Mouse does," he said. Kelly grinned. She knew exactly who the first two men were -- she had heard about Santino's obsession with spaghetti from Maria -- and his accent was a dead give away, and with Cody, she and him had talked about Disney when they were in California. "Right," she beamed at the partition.

"Bachelor number three," Kelly said as the crowd went berserk. Supposedly, they wanted the exhibitionist to choose the Millennium Man. She rose a brow and smiled softly. "If I chose you, would you be a gentleman and kiss me after the date and leave? Or would you be confident enough to go in for the kill and ask to come inside?" she asked.

Chris smirked, letting the crowd cheer for him for a bit before bringing the microphone to his lips. "Well, I'd definitely have the confidence to go in for the kill," he replied. "I'm not an Italian idiot or a little wuss, like the other ass clowns over here. I take chances and I know I could definitely show you a good time."

Santino was angry at Jericho's last comment and stood up. "Now, wait-a just a minute. I am no idiot, you son of ma gun! My name is-"

"Yeah, we know what it is. Now sit down Santokyo and let the lady finish asking her questions," Jericho replied.

Kelly, at this point, wanted to see the action on the other side of the wall but she gave up and cleared her throat once again. "Hey, yo," she stated, shrugging her shoulders. "Listen," she said softly with a small smile on her lips. She had asked a few more questions along the lines of "What kind of ice cream do you like the most" and "I love animals. What's your favorite animal?"

And then, Kelly smiled standing up. "I have decided that I want to go out with bachelor number three." she informed, the crowd going nuts as they ushered Cody and Santino out of the ring and moving Jericho to the side of the ring so she could spot him.

Jericho smirked, having been crowned the winner. His gaze shifted to Kelly and he had to smile. She was incredibly good-looking, which he assumed since she was employed with the WWE, but that wasn't what he was expecting.

She rose an eyebrow and brought the microphone up to her lips. "Hey, I thought that this was a competition between WWE stars," She muttered. "You're not in the WWE!" she stated, shaking her head.

His smile faltered slightly. Was she really that dumb? "Uh, Kelly Kelly, right?" he asked, making sure he had her name correct. "Where have you been?" he simply asked as the crowd went wild. "I've been back for a while now. Long enough to even become a champ," Chris said motioning towards his belt. "But I guess you don't keep up with the wrestling aspect of the WWE," Jericho said, smirking slightly. "I'm Y2J, baby and the only reason I came on this little show was to find a lady. And it seems that I have, now you picked me so how about we go on this little date and I can tell you all about my comeback since you missed it."

Kelly watched him before nodding her head, her hands sliding to her hips. "If you think you can handle me." she said in a tempting tone. Kelly had learned one thing in her life -- and that was that she wouldn't take crap from anyone. She placed her microphone up to her lips and smirked softly, looking out to the crowd. "I'll tell you if he does actually go in for the kill, girls," she winked before hearing not her theme song -- but Chris' theme song. She had heard it a few times, but hey, it wasn't like she listened all the time. She was on ECW, not on RAW... so mainly, other than Tuesdays, Kelly didn't think about wrestling.

"Oh, this one is feisty," Jericho commented. "I like it," he added with a grin. So maybe she wasn't a dumb blonde, but it was clear to him that she definitely had heard moments.

She moved to the ropes, looked at Chris with a raise of an eyebrow before motioning to the ropes, her hands placing themselves back onto her hips. "Be a man, yeah?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She tapped her foot on the match and rose an eyebrow.

Jericho chuckled, but made his way over to the ropes. "Of course," he replied, opening the ropes for her as she stepped out of them. He couldn't help but check her out before giving a thumbs up to the crowd.

He was handsome, she would give him that. But still.

"Wow, the things McMahon comes up with," Torrie Wilson commented, grabbing a bottle of water. She, along with the other superstars and divas, had watched the dating show unfold and she had to admit it was pretty funny. But it's not like the Boise babe needed to go on a segment like that. Torrie had recently started going out with RAW's own John Cena. They had been friends for awhile, though there were always more serious feelings underlying their friendship.

Kelly walked down the ring steps and began to walk up the aisle. She took a deep breath and looked at her friend Torrie, rolling her eyes. "I get to go on a date with a has been," she announced, hugging the other blonde with a small sigh. The blonde was definitely not interested in the idea of her and Chris having to go out later that night.

Torrie laughed. "He's not _that_ bad, Kelly," she replied. "Just act like you're having fun. You know what McMahon will do if you don't sell the story," she said softly.

Kelly sighed quickly before hearing Vince McMahon's booming voice coming towards the two blonde divas.

"Well," the male called out, clapping Kelly on the back with a nod. "Good job out there, Kelly. We're going to use this," he informed. "We're going to make sure that you and Chris use each other for some good ol' story lines." he winked.

Jericho made his way backstage and sighed. This was going to be hell. What the hell were they going to talk about on their little date? Maybe he could give her some cooking tips.

"Speaking of," McMahon said, his attention turning on Chris. Jericho sighed as he realized McMahon had spotted him. Damn.

"Chris, my man!" he smiled. He walked over to the male and nodded. "Tonight is your big night with Kelly," he stated. "I want you to get some dirt on her." he muttered. "Get some good juice that we can use in a story line." the elder male smiled. "Pay checks will get bigger, Chris, I can promise you that." he winked.

"Sure, no problem, Vince," Chris assured McMahon before the chairmen walked off. "What kind of dirt does Kelly have? The girl doesn't really like to hide anything," he muttered to himself.

"Vince seemed like he's in some high spirits," John Cena said, walking towards his girlfriend of three weeks. He looped his muscular forearm around the Boise diva's waist and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely high all right," Torrie muttered before kissing John on the cheek.

Kelly looked at Torrie and laughed softly. The John Cena and Torrie Wilson pairing had been a dream made in fan's minds years ago - especially when John did that notorious blessing at Thanksgiving on Smackdown. He was a nice guy and Kelly was happy that he had finally jumped and asked Torrie to go out one night.

Jericho looked over to see John and sighed with relief. The two were actually good friends and he needed to talk to someone about this bogus storyline. "Cena! Get your chain gang ass over here!" Jericho called out oh-so affectionately.

"Jericho!" John grinned. "What's going on, man? Congratulations on taking Kelly out."

"Oh, yeah it's a real treat," Jericho replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But she's a nice girl, she's like a sister to me," he smiled. "But then again, all the divas are like sisters to me," he smirked. "Except... Torrie, cause that'd just be a wee bit wrong, huh?" he asked, shrugging as he adjusted his hat - his nervous habit.

"John, the girl is dumber than Santino!" Chris exclaimed." She didn't even know I was back with the WWE! How can you call yourself a wrestler and not keep up with the business?" he asked. "She's just like half the other divas around here, all beauty, no brains. Just look at her," he said. (c)

John's eyes flashed back to Kelly and Torrie and he grinned, shaking his head and finally let his blue eyes glance back at Y2J. "Where you taking her?"

"And you clearly don't see a problem with that, then again look who you're going out with," Chris mumbled before running a hand through his hair. "I don't know where to take her, she probably doesn't even eat! Maybe McDonalds, she could use a burger or two."

As Kelly glanced over at Cena, who walked over to her date, she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh my god, Torrie, don't even tell me that has been isn't that bad," she muttered. "I already don't like him." the blonde informed, shaking her head once.

Torrie laughed softly. "Well, why not? I mean Chris Jericho is good-looking and although he's a bit...cocky at times, I heard he can be really sweet," she replied, trying to cheer up her best friend. "Just be nice and try to have a good time. And if the date sucks, well at least you got a free meal," she giggled.

Kelly could only dream of being in a storyline with John Cena like Torrie was -- but all in due time, yes? As for now, Kelly shoved her hands through her hair and let out an exasperated sigh. "Torrie, I'm gonna go get changed," she informed, leaning forward and kissing her friend's cheek simply. "I'll catch you around, yeah? If I need you, I'll text you and you call and end the date... say.. someone in my family died, or something like that okay?" Kelly questioned; Torrie had done it when she went on a solo date with the Miz... after ten minutes of Mike talking about himself, Kelly had texted Torrie with a "911" and five seconds later, Torrie came to the rescue.

Torrie nodded, hoping it wouldn't come to that. "Okay, just try to stay calm and if he says anything out of line, slap him," she said with grin. This would be an interesting segment to watch and Torrie hoped Jericho wouldn't be a total bastard.

Kelly turned on her heel and looked at Chris with a look of distain on her lips. "Meet me at my locker room in ten," she said simply. "So we can get this over with," the blonde added in, waving a quick goodbye to John and walking down the narrow hallway, her black heels giving a soft "click" with every step she took to get away from the Asshole of the Millennium.

"Wow, and I thought I was liking the feisty side of Kelly," Jericho commented. "But that was harsh. I don't know why she's pissed off, she's going on a date with Y2J. Hell, even I'd be excited."

John took a deep breath and watched as Kelly walked off. "See ya, Kell." he called out. The man sighed, looking at his friend and shrugged his shoulder. "You go into this, in front of the cameras with that kind of an attitude and you won't get this storyline," he informed. "And trust me," John added. "It's always nice to have a storyline with a diva.. especially someone like Kelly.. She carries an enormous amount of clout with the ECW fans and even RAW's fans," he shrugged. "And, she's good looking. Not like, Victoria or something." he informed. "She doesn't look like a man, so... just be thankful she's not like Beth," he teased, nudging his friend.

Jericho chuckled softly, but his mind was elsewhere. He was already forming a plan. This could be a really good opportunity to boost his own success. A good storyline can make a superstar. He knew he had the talent to become a legend, but with a memorable storyline as well, Y2J could become bigger than ever.

"Sure, she's not all that bright, but hey!" he laughed. "Neither are you," he joked.

"Oh, ha, ha," Chris said sarcastically. "I may be partially blonde, but I'm not dumb."

He waved Torrie over and smiled softly. "Chris, just, trust me... make this date good for the cameras and you'll get more airtime on RAW... if you get close enough, you'll get on two brands, which is always a major plus." he winked. "Trust me." he said, punching his friend's shoulder playfully.

"You'll thank me for this."

Jericho smirked. "I like the way you think, Cena. But I gotta go get ready," he began. "Wish me luck!" he called before heading towards his locker room.

Torrie came over in time to hear the end of their conversation. "I hope you didn't give Chris any stupid ideas. Kelly's already stressing over this date," she warned. "But I guess we should go watch this go down and hope for the best."

Chris quickly changed into a nice black collared shirt with dark jeans. He fixed his hair as he took one last look in the mirror. "Handsome," he said to himself before heading towards Kelly's dressing room, knocking on the door. This would be something he could never forget.


	2. The Date

Kelly looked at her reflection once again before raising an eyebrow. "Ugh," the girl murmured. Her body was now clad in a strapless black mini dress. Kelly opened her dressing room door and sighed softly. "Ahh," she muttered. "One minute," she said, keeping the door open with her purse. She slid on a pair of red high heels before bending down and grabbing her bag, nodding.

Jericho peeked in and smirked softly as he watched her bend down. He quickly turned his head before she could catch him.

"Perfect," the girl said simply and ran a hand through her hair. "Let's just go," Kelly informed, walking past Chris with a shake of her head.

"Damn, if looks could kill," Jericho mumbled, following after Kelly. He could already sense it would be hard to win her over, he could feel the hate radiating from her.

Hate? Ehhh, Barbie Blank never hated anyone. She disliked... Kelly Kelly, on the other hand... hated Chris Jericho with ever fiber of her being. And that was hardcore hatred.

McMahon had set up a nice little dinning room area for the two, a classic dinner by candle light. Jericho took his own seat across from her and sighed softly.

"You know, I've always loved wrestling," Chris began. "That's why I couldn't stay away from the business and I decided to make the greatest comeback in WWE history. Y2J is back to save RAW from people like Orton, but it's not an easy job. Especially staying in shape, it's difficult, but I manage to stay in peek physical condition," he smirked.

"Just check out these guns," he said, flexing his arms. "The girls go crazy over these, especially when they glisten in the light. Speaking of that, I could use a good-looking babe to help me oil up before matches, you interested?" Jericho asked, smirking softly. He was one cocky bastard.

Kelly watched him with a shake of her head. "Ahhh. You want me to oil you up?" the blonde questioned with a small frown on her lips. "You know," the girl muttered. "I'll be your oil girl," she murmured. "But you'd have to be my manicurist.." Kelly replied with a skarky shake of her head. "I think that you're a concieted son of a bitch and I just want to get away from you as soon as possible." she informed. As Kelly bit her bottom lip, she looked away.

That blonde bitch. No one had ever spoken to Chris Jericho like that...and yet, it intrigued him. He never would've guessed that she was the spunky type. Chris assumed she was just a dumb blonde, but she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and that sort of turned him on.

The cameras went to her and Jericho, her face lighting up. When the cameras came on, Kelly was to act happy... she was going to make sure that the fans knew that she was happy to be on the date-- but she knew that Jericho was an ass- and she wasn't a fan of asses.

The female bit her bottom lip, shook her head and spoke. "You know, Chris.." the girl smiled. "I sure am happy that you did come with me," Kelly grinned, clearing her throat. "Are...are you happy that you came with me?" she smiled. Oh, it was just an act.

"Of course, Kelly. Any guy would be lucky to go on a date with you," Jericho replied, acting as well. "You look great, by the way. I'm really glad you picked me," he smiled.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Torrie sat back stage, watching the date unfold. "I have a question," John grinned. "And if you're not up for it, that's fine.. but hey, I figure let's ask. Tonight, do you wanna come home with me?" he asked. "I mean... I promise nothing will happen, I just want to have you with me.. I don't like waiting to see you once a week," he winked.

Torrie turned her attention away from the big date. "Tonight? I'd love to," she replied, smirking softly. "But... what if I want something to happen?" she teased. John and Torrie have only been going out for a few weeks and still had yet to take their relationship to the next level.

As John watched her, he bit his bottom lip. "If you wanted something to happen," he smiled, nodding his head. "I'm up for it to happen..." the male winked. "Like, if you want to have something happen, I'm cool with it," he laughed. "What exactly do you wanna happen?" he winked.

"Oh, I don't know," Torrie said innocently. "Maybe we can watch some movies, eat some popcorn, and do some serious cuddling," she laughed. "What were you thinking, John?" she teased. Of course she wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but for some reason Torrie was really nervous about this. It's not like she was a virgin, but with John, things were different. Torrie had deep feelings for him.

"I was thinking about serious cuddling, too.." John snickered, shrugging his shoulders. "No need to worry.." he winked, clearing his throat. "Why would you think that I would be all... for other stuff? I mean, it's your first sleep over.. nothing nuts.."

Torrie laughed. "Good..but since this is a sleepover, we should do all the normal sleepover things," she said. "We could play video games, eat tons of junk food, watch scary movies, and then I can give you a makeover," Torrie said, whispering that last one.

"Ooh, then you can paint my nails and brush my hair while we gossip," he said, giving his best female impression. "And... there's no way." he winked. "But I'm down for the scary movies and all that.. not so much a fan of the ... makeover part." he stated softly.

"Fine," Torrie pouted playfully. "Wanna go now?" she asked. "I'm getting kind of hungry and I could go for some serious junk food," she said, standing up to get her things. "Plus I can't wait to kick your ass when we play some video games," she smirked.

He scoffed, grabbing her hand. "Yeah? You think that you actually kick my ass?" he asked, raising a brow. "I highly doubt that you can beat me at video games. Or... as you say, "kick my ass"," he laughed, nodding once. He led her out to his car with a grin. "I love it, c'mon." he winked.

"Please, I know I can," Torrie said, getting into his car. "Pick any video game out there and I'll bet anything that I can beat you," she added with confidence, smirking softly.

"Yeah?" he asked... "We'll play NASCAR, we'll play WWE, we'll play everything." he smiled. "And...I'm going to win." he stated, sighing softly. "Lemme tell you," he laughed. He got in and drove off with a laugh. "Perfect." he winked.

**JELLY**

The date between Chris Jericho and Kelly Kelly had actually gone rather well. Even with the cameras when they turned off. Chris had actually asked the guys who offered the pair a ride back to the arena that he wanted to spend a bit longer with the blonde. She was astonished at the fact that she and Chris had a lot of things in common.

Kelly bit her bottom lip, looking at him. "So," the blonde said. "I... Guess that this is goodbye," Kelly informed, nodding at the rotating doors of the hotel. "I'll...see you tomorrow, yeah?" she asked, realizing that it was probably already near midnight. "Or..." she said, looking at her watch. "...later today." she said softly. "And.. you're going back to Canada, aren't you?" she asked, raising a brow.

Jericho sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I might see you tomorrow...or later on today, before I go back to Canada," he replied. "I miss being home and I kinda want to get back soon, but I'll call you," he added.

Yep, the two had exchanged numbers, which was just a plus in Jericho's mind. Kelly was beginning to warm up to him, which meant that he was winning her over. All was going according to plan.

"Well, good night, Kelly," Chris said, giving the blonde a hug before turning to leave. That's when he was blinded by a flash. Paparazzi had found the two. He covered his eyes as the photographers swarmed over him and Kelly.

Kelly looked at Chris and smiled gently, gasping as she saw the camera flashes. She frowned before taking a deep breath, groaning. She was going to turn and walk away when one of the cameras hit her in the head with a camera, making her fall down to the ground, clutching the crown of her head, a frown on her lips, moaning in pain.

Kelly shook her head, curling up in a ball with a groan, looking away, trying to find Chris... all she saw were flashes.

Jericho saw Kelly fall to the ground and pushed his way through the photographers. He picked her up and managed to push through the crowd and get into the hotel.

Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her.

He brought her upstairs to her room. "Kelly, are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah..." she whispered, "My head hurts a lot, though.." she whined into his shoulders

He laid her down on the bed and searched through the mini fridge, pulling out an ice pack, gently placing it on her head.

She managed to look up when he put her on the bed, shaking her head. "I...damn." she muttered, letting her fingers massage her skull. "Oooh," she murmured.

"Just leave this on your head," Chris said, holding the ice pack in place. "I can't believe they just hit you, the paparazzi make me sick," he commented. So, maybe he was just using her, but Jericho was still concerned about Kelly. It didn't sit well with him that a photographer could just do that to someone and he certainly couldn't leave her now.

Kelly sighed, biting her bottom lip. "Ugh," she murmured, her hand going to her head, sighing. "Well..thank God, I'm not bleeding." she stated softly, clearing her throat. Chris seemed to be pretty nice..and as Kelly sighed, she took a deep breath. "I'm just kinda... I can't believe they would either." she sighed softly. "It kinda sucks." she murmured.

"It really sucks," Jericho corrected. "But you should be fine. And just to make sure, I'm not leaving you tonight," he said in a much more serious tone. "I just want to know that you're okay," he added, gently placing his hand over hers with a small smile. Did he mean it? To some extent, yes, he wasn't that cold-hearted.

Kelly looked at him with a small smile. "Thanks, Chris." she said softly. "You're not as much of an ass as I thought.." she muttered before moving her hand from his. "I... kind of want to sleep," she said softly, biting her bottom lip. "Or..." she sighed, lying back down on the bed, cuddling with a pillow. "Oww, I can't believe how much my head hurts," she murmured.

Jericho chuckled softly. "Yeah, contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart," he replied. He frowned upon realizing how much pain she was in. "Try not to move around so much," he said as he helped her get underneath the blankets. He gently stroked her head, trying to ease the pain before moving towards a chair near the end of the bed. "If you need anything, just let me know."

Kelly looked at him with a small nod of her head. "Okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around the blankets, yawning softly. She suddenly sat up and rose an eyebrow over at Chris. "No... funny business, right?" she asked, pointing at him accusingly. "And... I'll be okay if I sleep?" she asked. "Like.. I won't die?"

Jericho's jaw dropped, as if he was offended. "Kelly Kelly, do you really think I'd take advantage of you like that?" he asked. "I'm not even sleeping in bed with you. I'm way over here. Trust me, I won't do anything and you should be fine," he promised. "You won't die in your sleep, but if you want I could keep you up for a bit. I don't know what we could do, though."

Kelly shook her head. "I'm going to sleep, I'm going to sleep," she stated simply, laying back down. She took a deep breath and looked straight ahead for a second before she allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Immediately, she felt relief - her head no longer hurt. Hey, she had Chris at her beckon call, didn't she? "Chris?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Get me some Advil?" she asked sweetly, a grin on her lips.

Chris sat in that uncomfortable chair, trying to get some sleep when he heard Kelly calling him. "Advil? No problem," he said, pulling himself up and strolling into the bathroom. He yawned softly and returned with some Advil. "Here you go," he stated, handing her the pills.

Kelly sat up slowly and propped herself up on the two pillows that she had so greedily taken, while Chris was using the uncomfortable cushions. "What about water? I can't choke down two pills without something to chase them down with..." she observed, watching him with a small smile.

Jericho sighed softly. "Right, I forgot, women need water to take pills. Can't just swallow them like a man," he muttered. He left the room to get some water. Chris returned a little while later after buying a water through the vending machine. "Here... anything else?" he asked.

Kelly watched him and rose an eyebrow. "Well, I know that asking for a pedicure would be too much, so that's all for now, Chris." she informed, taking the glass of water and pushing the pills into her mouth, swallowing the water. "Night." she said. Oh, if only she wanted a story. "Would you tell me a story to make me go to bed?" she asked. Part of her was kidding but in the same way, Kelly was the youngest diva on the roster.. she was still a kid!

Chris was about to sit down when he heard her request. You had got to be kidding. "A story?" he asked, moving towards the bed and sitting on the end of it. "What kind of a story? I could tell you all about how Y2J came to be," he smirked. Now that was a story worth telling.

"A fairy tale?" She asked with a smirk as she laid her body at an angle so she was facing him, her head still on the pillow. "I wanna know about the relationships that Chris Jericho and Chris Irvine have had," she said softly. There couldn't be that much interest.. or drama in those, she'd be asleep in no time.

"Ha ha, no," Jericho said. "We're not about to dive into my personal life. Between all the horrible on-screen and off-screen relationships I've had...well it wouldn't be a good story. Besides, there's no happy ending with my relationships," he muttered. It was a silent for a moment before he continued. "All right, I got one. I'm going to tell you all about how my best friend, John, got with your best friend, Torrie. Though I'm putting my own spin on it, this is the way I think things should've happened," he said.

Kelly looked at him with a sad look on her face. "But I'm the one who probably has a concussion, I'd never remember about all your failed relationships," she said before giving up with the fairy tale. "Torrie and John's fairy tale?" she asked. "All right," she said softly. "Go ahead. Lay it on me."

"Well I don't wanna talk about my failed relationships," Jericho protested, not wanting things to get too personal. "Okay, so I call this one...Torrie and the Champ," he smirked. Man, he was good. So, he sat there and told Kelly this magically story about love, making everything up as he went along. Of course, he had to put himself in the story. "And that's how Jorrie came to be...at least in my mind."

Kelly grinned, her eyes falling together. "That was a really good story." she said. "Do you think that I'll ever be like Torrie?" she questioned softly. "I mean... do you think that someone would do that for me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Someone would want to be with me that badly that they'd do anything?" Kelly murmured as she continued to cuddle her pillow.

Chris smirked, happy with his creative skills. He sighed softly at her question, beginning to feel the age difference between the two. He had given up on true love a long time ago, but Kelly was hurt so he decided to humor her. "Of course, Kelly. I mean, you're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to have you. Once you find someone who really cares about you, they'll probably go through anything to stay with you, like fighting Khali or Orton," he chuckled.

Kelly sighed softly, nodding. "Thanks, Chris... it's nice to hear that," she whispered, her eyes now glued shut. She let out a small moan as she got comfortable, wrapping the blanket over her. The girl took a deep breath and sighed softly, falling into her own little fairytale land of Princess Kelly Kelly and Prince Jericho.

**JORRIE**

A few hours later, John and Torrie arrived at John's place. "Nice house," she commented, taking it all in, doing a little snooping as well. Don't all girls do that? "I say we make some food because I'm hungry. I need food before I can beat you at video games."

As the male bit his bottom later, he nodded. "I'm glad that you like it." he smiled. He kept it in his mind that he hoped that some day she would wanna move in with him, but he couldn't think about it. "I can make something," he said. "Or better yet," he said, taking a deep breath. "We can... make something together," the male laughed, taking a deep breath. "Are you up to make me dinner?" he teased, laughing softly.

Torrie laughed softly. "Depends, what do you want for dinner?" she asked, moving into his kitchen. She began to look around, peeking into his fridge and cabinets. "Ooh, oreos," she commented, stealing a few. "We could make pizza, how about that?" she asked while munching on an oreo.

"A pizza sounds perfect to me," he laughed, biting his bottom lip. "Ooh, I think that sounds absolutely amazing," he said, grinning before wrapping his arms around her waist, laughing softly. "Ooh," he winked, clearing his throat. "I love how you're up to be here with me..." he said simply, taking a deep breath. "I mean... you could've said no.." he paused, "But now you're eating my oreos.. Not okay, babe."

Torrie smiled innocently before shoving an oreo into his mouth. "There, is that better?" she asked, giggling softly. "And why would I ever say no? We don't spend enough time together," she said. "So should we make frozen pizza or should we attempt to make it from scratch?"

John laughed. "Are you kidding me? Well... I think that we can deal with a homemade pizza." he chuckled. "You're absolutely domesticated, baby." he winked, leaning over and kissing her temple. "And that's what I'm loving." he teased softly. "Get the flour, baby?" he questioned with a nod.

Torrie nodded and grabbed the flour along with some other essentials, like the dough, pizza sauce, and cheese. She sprinkled the flour on the table and plopped the dough down. "Gimme a rolling pin and come help me roll out the dough since you're so strong," Torrie teased.

John laughed. "Move outta the way, baby. I got this." he said as he pulled a rolling pin out. "Thin crust?" he asked. Once he got the crust out he smiled. "John and Torrie's love pizza." he grinned. "Awesome...what do you want on it?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "Pepperoni is a must."

Torrie giggled softly. "Well, let's start with the basics," she said, grabbing the jar of pizza sauce along with a spoon. Once the crust was coated, she grabbed the bag of cheese and sprinkled it on. "I think pepperoni is all we need. Let's just get this thing into the oven because I'm starving," she laughed.

John laughed. "Okay...I am getting hungry, too." he said softly. "You dont even know how hungry I am baby." he murmured. "I am so freaking hungry." he said softly. "Are you really dying of hunger like me?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm starving," Torrie replied, putting the pizza into the oven. "All right, we got a little wait. What should we do?" she asked, strolling over to the champ.

As John looked at her, he smiled. "C'mere, I'll show you the tour of my house, it's absolutely amazing." he teased, nodding before walking towards the living room. "So... obviously, this is the living room..." he winked.

Torrie giggled. "You're great at giving tours," she said, glancing around his living room. "All the typical guy things I see. Video games, big screen tv, all the WWE dvds," the blonde laughed softly. "What's next on the tour? Your house is huge and I wanna see everything."

"I am, huh?" he teased. "Babe. Gimme a break," he said before leading her downstairs to the gym and walked away for a second or two. "Here's my gym... you can go ahead and work out tomorrow - that way you don't miss a make up." he said softly. "And... here's the den."

"Hm, after all this junk food, I probably will need to work out," Torrie said, lifting up her shirt slightly before running a hand over her flat stomach. "If you think McMahon is hard on the superstars about staying in shape, you should hear how he wants the divas to look," she said softly, following him to the next room. "The den's nice, we could do some serious cuddling here."

"You think so, huh?" John grinned. "I suppose that we could," he winked. "If you're a good girl," he teased, nodding his head once.

"I'm always a good girl," Torrie protested.

After a moment or two, he bit his bottom lip before looking away. "I'm so bored," he laughed. "Do you wanna chose a few movies?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You're up for that?" he laughed.

"Movies sound good. The pizza is probably done anyway," she said as they headed back upstairs. "But you didn't finish the tour. I still want to see Cena's bedroom," she smirked, heading into the kitchen, clearly teasing the champ.

"You'll see it soon enough," John grinned. He walked after her and smiled.

"Pizza's done!" she exclaimed rather excitedly, taking it out of the oven.

"Pizza!" he laughed, taking a deep breath. "Oohoo, it looks good." he winked. "Our love pizza looks delicious, babe. I'm so happy," he teased, moving so he handed her the pizza cutter. "Here you go, you get honors."

"Looks... amazing." he laughed as he took four slices, nodding once. He loved to have some food... and four slices of pizza was just enough to make John not that hungry. "Baby, what do you wann.." he paused. "Forget movies, get out here with me," he said, walking to his deck. "I'll be right back, we'll get a blanket." he winked.

Torrie followed John out to the deck and sat down, waiting for him to come back with a blanket. She shivered slightly, munching on some pizza while taking in the view. She didn't really mind small thunderstorms, they were actually quite calming.

John grinned, wrapping the blanket around the pair, "Here you go," he said, cuddling next to her. "Babe," he said softly, leaning over. "I'm so happy you said you'd come." he winked as he munched on a piece of the pizza. "And... our pizza is absolutely amazing." he winked. "I am proud of us."

Torrie rested her head against his chest and sighed. "I'm happy I came, this is the best time I've had in awhile. I really don't think anything can top this, sitting here with you... eating our love pizza," she laughed before leaning up to kiss his cheek. After they finished their food, the two just sat there for a bit. "John...I know we haven't been going out for that long, but I've known you for awhile and there's something I wanna tell you," she said, looking up into his blue eyes.

"Even though it took you a long time to ask me out," she began, teasing him, "I'm glad you did because... I always have fun with you. You always make me feel so happy and special and I feel like I can be myself around you...What I'm trying to say is that...I love you, John."


	3. Mr Sparkles & A Sox Game

**THE NEXT DAY**

Jericho woke up with a very stiff neck the next morning. He looked over at Kelly, who was sleeping like a little angel, and frowned. She could've at least gave him a decent pillow, but he had to admit she did look rather cute. Sighing, he stood up, trying to work out all the kinks, before slowly making his way over to Kelly. "Hey, blondie, wake up," he said, nudging her gently. "How's your head?" he asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

Kelly bit her bottom lip as she woke up. "Oh.." she said as she sat up. "Goodness.." the blonde said softly. "It still kinda hurts.." she said softly. "But... not as bad as last night." the girl said softly. "How'd you sleep?" she asked. Kelly had a dream about Chris where he hadn't slept on the chair away from her. Let's just say that Kelly was sad that the dream was ended.

Chris smiled. "Yeah! I slept great," he said. "While you got to sleep on this HUGE comfy bed with ALL the pillows, I was having a blast trying to find a comfortable position on the chair. See how my head leans to the side? I'm not doing that on purpose, I can't move it!" he exclaimed before cracking his neck. "Okay, that's better."

"Aww. Chris, you should've been all...'Hey, damnit. I want a pillow.' she teased. "And you should've asserted yourself." the blonde stated with a small giggle.

"I normally would've, but you were hurt so I decided to just tough it out," Chris admitted.

"You're absolutely amazingly sweet." she nodded as she sat up, pushing back her hair into a ponytail.

He smirked softly. "Yeah, I am sweet, aren't I?" he said, happy to have his ego stroked. "I'm just glad your head isn't hurting as much. Maybe you should take it easy today. How about we order some breakfast?" Jericho asked.

"As long as I can get a shortstack." she grinned innocently.

"All right, let's get some breakfast," he said, grabbing the phone and ordering some room service. A few minutes later, a feast was rolled into their room. "Dig in," Chris smiled, grabbing a plate.

Laughing, Kelly took her plate of pancakes and grinned. "Awesome.." the blonde grinned as she drizzled strawberry syrup over the four pancakes. "Ohhh. My life was just made." she grinned softly. She looked up at Chris and grinned. "Favorite movie?" she quizzed.

Chris looked over at Kelly with a mouthful of food. "Hmmm-mmm-mmm," he tried to say before actually swallowing his food. "I can't answer that, there are so many good ones but...Pirates was pretty awesome, though it would've been better if I was in it," he smirked. "What about you?"

Kelly grinned softly and laughed at him. She munched on a strawberry before nodding. "My favorite movie of all time is Fight Club." she smiled. "But, I bet you're gonna say it'd be my favorite even more if you were in Brad Pitt's role," she teased.

"How did you know?" Jericho teased before gnawing on a piece of bacon.

"Pirates was good, though.." Kelly stated. "...favorite color?"

"I'd have to say my favorite color is red...or black...cause I look so damn good in those colors," he chuckled. "Lemme guess, you're favorite color is pink?"

Rolling her eyes at his answer, she giggled. "Do I look like I love pink?" she asked.

"Yes, you do look like you'd like the color pink," Chris replied.

Kelly shrugged gently. "I'm... more of a like.. baby blue.." she said. "Like... I'm girly-- but blue's just... my favorite. It's been since I was a little girl. But it was really my favorite color when I realized that it was Tiffany's signature color." she winked. "And... sparkly isn't really a color, technically."

"Blue's nice and I rep the color sparkly all the time," he chuckled. "I don't care if people think I am gay for wearing it, I can wear sparkles and still be a sexy beast," he smirked. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Kelly scrunched up her face before she shrugged, clearing her throat. "Well.. that's what caught my eye when I saw you make your return," Kelly informed. "I walked past a monitor and just saw SPARKLES." she said, raising her voice for the last word.

"Yeah, I wanted all eyes on me that night," Jericho laughed.

"Yeah? Well.. you got it." she smirked gently, before leaning forward.

"And sparkles was the way to do it. No one will ever forget that comeback," he smirked. "So, what should we do today? Do you feel up to doing something? Maybe working out? I need to work off that huge breakfast," he laughed.

"Something?" she asked. "I thought that you were going to go back to Canada.." she reminded. She shrugged softly. Not like she was complaining. Kelly grinned.

"Oh, yeah," Chris said, remembering his flight back to Canada was scheduled for today. "Maybe I should get going," he said, standing up.

"I might skip on the work out," she said. "...I'm gonna be dancing like hell this next week." she informed. "I'm pretty sure that I should get back to Florida," she said quietly.

"Or maybe you should come to Canada with me," he chuckled, only half-joking. "But you probably want to get home and I don't blame you."

"I just wanna get home so I can see my animals and sleep in my own bed," she stated. "I mean, nothing's wrong with these beds," Kelly murmured. "But... it's not home," she said as she pushed her plate away from her and stood up. "I really do wanna thank you, Chris." she said with a small nod of her head. "You really helped me last night." she grinned. "And your company isn't that bad."

"Oh, thanks. I'm glad my company isn't that bad," Jericho teased with a smile. "But really, it was no problem. I kinda want to get home and be in my own bed, too. You know, not sleeping in a chair," he chuckled. "But c'mon, I'll help you with your things and if you want, we can catch a ride to the airport together."

Kelly nodded softly. "Oh," the girl stated softly. "Yeah.. I really wanna go.." she smiled. "You know, Chris." she said as she walked into the bathroom and changing into a pair of sweats and a hoodie, her usual flying attire. "I really do think that you and I can be friends." she smiled. She then nodded and walked to get her things from around the room.

Chris smiled softly. "That's good, that's a major step up from being a conceited son of a bitch," he laughed as he grabbed his bags. "That bump on the head must have set you straight. But I think we can be friends, too. Last night was pretty cool, me telling you a fairytale, now that's what I call a good friend," Chris chuckled. "Well, I'm all set to go, are you?" he asked, opening the door.

Kelly nodded softly. "I sure am," she said with a grin. "If I call you tonight," Kelly said with an innocent smile on her lips. "Would you let... would you tell me another fairy tale?" the blonde asked with a bubbly giggle. "And...you'll talk me to sleep?" she asked, looking at him with a small smile.

"Yeah...there's not that much of a time difference, is there?" Jericho asked. "Well, either way, I'll be up and I'll tell you another fairytale, maybe this one will be all about Prince Jericho of Fozzyville," he teased as they headed down the hall and into the elevator. "And I won't hang up until you're asleep...unless I fall asleep first."

"I only wanna know about Prince Jericho of Fozzyville if I can hear about Prince Jericho of Fozzyville's relationships," she smiled.

"Fine," Jericho sighed. "But they all end in heart break, just warning you," he said.

"Cause then," Kelly continued, "One night I'll tell you the fairy tale of Princess Kelly Kelly who lived in the Land of Extreme," she smirked softly.

"You better tell me about Princess Kelly Kelly of the Land of Extreme, especially if I tell you all about my past relationships. You realize you're making me relive some painful moments in my life? I might cry," he said.

Kelly watched him with a small frown. "Chris," she said softly. "Don't cry," she grinned as she walked towards the lobby as the elevator doors opened up. "I know about half of your relationship," she said softly. "Stephanie... Trish.." she shrugged. "Or was it Stacy?" the blonde asked. "Either way... she was blonde."

"How do you know about that? Oh, right. I forgot that Vince is a sick bastard who sometimes likes to use real life pain for ratings," Jericho said. "But yeah, it was Trish, but I guess we'll talk about that tonight. But I refuse to talk about Stephanie, so don't ask," he warned as they headed outside towards the limo.

Kelly looked at him with a nervous look. "I won't ask about her, but how come?" she asked, pouting her lips at him as she handed her bags to the driver, who put them in the trunk. "I'll tell you about my worst relationship, right here... right now if you tell me about Steph." the blonde said, leveling the playing field. Her story would probably kick his story's ass... Mike Knox-- enough said.

"Because I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I mean, Stephanie McMahon, geez," Jericho said. "Maybe I just didn't want to admit I liked her, okay? That's probably why I made fun of her so much. But Vince would never let me be with her anyway, so I had to get over it," he sighed. "There... I feel better now," he said, getting into the car.

Kelly smiled softly. "Ah, that's all?" she asked. "You and Stephanie were a good... rivalry." she informed with a nod of her head. "Stephanie made me wanna be a diva, and you made me wanna get in a relationship on the show with an "ass clown". Kelly sighed. "Enter in, Mike Knox.." she said softly, looking out the window. "...He hit me," she said quickly. "And then I thought that Randy would help me." she said, biting her bottom lip. "That never happened."

"Hey! I wasn't an ass clown," Chris protested. "But I don't know what I was thinking with long hair," he laughed. He frowned as Kelly told him about her relationship. "Aw, Kelly, I'm so sorry. I would've helped, but I wasn't with the WWE then. Next time you need help, though, you let me know. Don't go to Orton, he's no good."

Kelly gave a smirk, shrugging her shoulders. "The hair was pretty pathetic, Chris, I must say." she said before looking out the window. "I got myself out of it," she defended, almost snapish. She had only told a certain amount of people about Mike and Randy.. and they had given her the same schpeal about how they would've helped, had they known. She knew it was a saying that you felt obliged to say.. so she wasn't going to take it.

"Well, that's good. It's good that you can look out for yourself...but you know we all need help sometime and I'm just saying that no matter what, you can call me for anything, even a bedtime story," Jericho said.

Kelly nodded her head softly before biting her bottom lip. "Thanks, Chris," she whispered, continuing to look out her window. Now that her mind was on Mike and Randy, she shook her head. "Chris," she said, looking over at him. "What I just told you... can you not tell anyone?"

Chris glanced over at Kelly and nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone," he said, gently grasping her hand. "But if something like that happens again, I'm kicking some ass. You don't deserve that shit and you can't expect me to stand by and do nothing if one of my friends is being hurt," he said.

"Yes, sir..." she said with a small nod of her head. "I'd never let it happen again.." the girl stated, shrugging her shoulders. "I promise." Kelly stated softly as the car got to the airport. She stepped out and grabbed her luggage, standing on the curb.

Chris followed her out and stood there with his bags.

"I'm this way," she said, motioning to the other side of the curbside check in. "And...I think, you're on that side." she said softly.

"Well, call me when you get home so I know you made it safely," he said, growing more fond of the blonde by the minute. "And then tonight, I'll tell you a nice fairytale," he chuckled before giving Kelly a hug. "Bye, Kelly, I'll see you later," he said, waving to the blonde as he slowly made his way towards his gate.

That evening, Kelly had returned to her home in Jacksonville and the first thing she did was text Chris, telling him that she had made it home safely. And right when Kelly had put her phone down, it began to ring- emitting the sounds of "Don't Question My Heart", ECW's theme song. She rose an eyebrow and since then, three hours ago, Kelly had been on the phone with Chris Jericho. They had talked about everything -- high school days, prom, their first days when they trained... storylines they had been apart of. And now, they were talking about kids.

Not having kids together, of course, but just... kids in general. "I want kids," Kelly said as she walked to the kitchen, opening her freezer up and grabbing a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. "I just..." Kelly muttered as she looked around for a spoon. As she finally found one, she dug it into the frozen concoction and brought it to her lips, sucking it off the spoon. "I just want to make sure that if I do settle down, it's for the right reason and it's with the right person, " the blonde said as she walked back to her living room, plopping down on the large plush couch that was placed in front of her television.

"Yeah, I agree, you have to make sure you're with the right person. But you're still young Kelly," Chris pointed out, something that detered Y2J from thinking about being with Kelly. It could never really work. "You still have tons of time to find Mr. Right," Jericho assured her, glancing down at the spot next to his bare feet where he had just spilled some coffee. "Damn it," he muttered, grabbing a paper towel and wiping up the mess.

She looked down at her outfit, which was a pair of duckie pajama pants and a white tank top. She had described her dilemma about the outfit when he finally told her that ducks were better than moose, so she went with the yellow and pink flannel pants. With Kelly, she was all for comfort... which was why she was lying on the plush couch, in her PJs and watching Mary Poppins. It was her favorite, next to Fight Club.

Spooning more ice cream into her mouth, she sighed. "What about you, huh, Sparkles?" she asked.

"Hey, whoa. Do not call me Sparkles," Jericho began, "At least not in public. I have an image to maintain and I can't have you bringing down the world of the Sexy Beast because you called me Sparkles. At least hook a 'Mr.' in front of it, make it a bit more masculine," he chuckled.

The subject of kids was a sensitive one for Chris. He wasn't getting any younger and the man felt like he was running out of time to have children.

"I want a boy and two girls.." she nodded. "What about you?" she grinned. "Lemme guess... you want all boys so you can have someone to follow in his daddy's footsteps?" she smiled.

She'd be lying if she hadn't been thinking about what she and Chris could become.. She had thought of him the entire plane ride home and now, she was still on the phone.. As Kelly chewed a chocolate chip, she sighed. The blonde had seen herself in glimpses of her life... and she imagined Chris in those memories... memories of going to the doctor to see the sex of their baby...walking down the aisle... Kelly shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts, trying to listen for Chris's response.

"I want kids, too. But... I kind of want to have kids soon. I know that's not going to happen, but I don't want to be old man Jericho when my kids are like teenagers," he sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Chris was currently gazing out the window, watching the snow fall as he sipped on a nice mug of coffee. He figured he'd need the caffeine to stay awake for their late night conversation.

Jericho moved upstairs to his bedroom and set the coffee down on the end table before plopping on his bed, wearing black sweatpants and a deep red tee. "I want at least one boy to follow in his father's footsteps. I mean, if I have more than one, they might all be competing to be the next Y2J and that might not be a good thing," he laughed. "I wouldn't mind having a little girl, but chicks are so delicate, I'd feel like I might break her or something," he shrugged.

"Not _all _chicks are delicate." Kelly reminded him.

"Okay, true. Some chicks are tough," Jericho agreed.

"And my daughters will never be delicate. They need to be like their mommy.. they need to be able to take a hit both in and out of the ring." Kelly said softly. "So.." the blonde said, shrugging her shoulders. "I just," she paused. "It's kind of weird to think about how in a few years, hell, I could be out of the WWE and living a normal life... after all, twenty one is a pretty crazy age." she informed. "I'll settle down by the time I'm twenty five and everything will be perfect." she smiled.

"Wow, you got your whole life planned out, huh? Just don't get too comfy, things don't always work out the way you want them to," he warned, knowing from experience how true that was.

"...and I'll have my buddy Mr. Sparkles to keep me company." she teased into the phone. He had told her about the weather in Canada and she had complained about how she had the air conditioner on so she could keep cool. She wanted to be there with him... but she had told him she wanted to be there cause of the snow.

"All right, I lied. Mr. Sparkles isn't any better, I thought the Mr. would help but it doesn't. Just don't use that around the locker room or I'll have to hurt you," he teased. "And yes, I'll be there to keep you company, if I'm not in a retirement home by then," Chris laughed, though that scared him. He sat up and peeked out the bedroom window, seeing that the snowfall had stopped. "You know, if you really wanted to come to Canada to see the snow...I could fly you out here tomorrow," he said.

Kelly rose an eyebrow and choked on the spoonful of ice cream she had just put into her mouth. "You would do that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Chris... I couldn't possibly," Kelly said, the voice of reason in her mind overweighing the part that was screaming "yes". She bit her bottom lip. "...Why not tonight." she reasoned with a grin, giving him her trademark giggle.

"Ooh, someone is missing Mr. Sparkles, huh?" Chris teased, though he was missing the blonde's company as well. "I could make it happen tonight. Hell, I'll even show up at the airport with my sparkly vest with a sign that says Kelly Kelly," he laughed. "Or maybe I'll have it say Barbie Blank, either way, I'll do it. Just say the word."

Kelly smiled at the vision of him picking her up at the airport at, she looked at her clock, the flight would at least be two hours... so it'd be five thirty in Canada. Him and his vest made her giggle. "All right," Kelly smiled. "Make it happen, Chris." she said as she stood up and walked towards her closet, grabbing her suitcase down from the closet shelf and shoving random clothes in it. "And make the sign say Barbara Jean," she teased.

"All right...I hope I have some markers somewhere," Jericho mumbled, before heading over to his computer. After a minute or two of typing, Chris finally spoke. "All right, I bought your ticket, you're all set," he smiled. "So, I'll let you pack, I need to go make a sign and find my vest. I'll see you in a bit, bye," Jericho said before hanging up.

And just like he said, Chris was standing at the airport in his sparkle vest, holding a sign that said _Barbara Jean_ in bright blue. Yes, he remembered what her favorite color was. He yawned softly as he watched people walk by him, giving him odd looks, but he didn't really mind. Jericho just couldn't wait to see Kelly.

Kelly was wearing her duckie pajama pants, just so Chris knew that she had listened to him and a baby blue zip up jacket over her white wife beater. She yawned, tired as hell but when she saw Chris, she giggled softly, dropped her bag to the ground and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Mr. Sparkles!" she grinned as she lept up into his arms, laughing loudly.

"I said not to call me that in public," Jericho reminded, smiling slightly as he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I missed you!" she smiled.

"Yes! I told you duckies rule," he said, seeing her pajamas. "I missed you, too. But let's go, people already think I'm a nutcase," he said, grabbing her bags and heading out to his car.

Kelly smiled. "I got you points with those people, you know why?" she asked. "Because I hugged you. Jericho, you just had a hot girl in duckie pajamas hug you." she winked. "You win," she said before raising an eyebrow.

"Wow," Chris chuckled. "You act like I'm not hot. I'm hot, no, no, I'm sexay," he said with a laugh.

"I'm so happy, all I thought about was hearing my bedtime story in person," she grinned softly. "It'll be perfect."

"Ahh, right, the bedtime story. Well, I'm suppose to tell you about Prince Jericho, right?" he asked, as he put her bags in the car. He slid inside the car as well and took off. About twenty minutes, he pulled up to his home. "Well this is it, casa de Y2J, home of the Sexy Beast," he smirked, leading her inside.

Kelly smiled and nodded. "Wow, Chris.. it's beautiful." she smiled. "This is what fifteen years in the business gets you, huh?" she asked. "That's amazing..." the female said softly.

"Thanks, but I never get that much free time to spend here," Chris replied.

"It's huge.. my house is just..." she shrugged. "Small." she nodded softly. "You'll have to come and sleep at my house one time." she smirked. "It's crazy." she winked.

"I'd love to visit your house sometime," he smiled. "Oh wait, I forgot something," he said, rushing outside. He came back in with a snowball and threw it at the blonde. "Haha, you said you wanted to see the snow, so there you go," he smirked.

Kelly shook her head to rid her face of the snow. "Right when we were having a sweet moment together, you had to ruin it by being an ass clown." she grinned, shrugging her shoulders.

Jericho just laughed. "What sweet moment? We were just talking about the amazing-ness of my house," he chuckled.

Kelly glared at him with a grin, rolling her eyes. "You're gonna get it." she giggled as she ran outside and grabbed another snowball.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," he said, watching the blonde.

Kelly chucked the snowball at him through the open door, she missed, though, and hit a vase that was sitting on the table. She gasped, and immediately, tears fell in her eyes. "Chris! I'm so sorry!" she explained, rushing inside.

He was a bit upset at first but had to laugh. "Kelly, it's okay. I'm sorry your aim sucks," he teased, hugging the crying blonde. "Really, it's fine. It can be replaced, no big deal. So stop crying, you're breaking my heart," Chris said.

Kelly sniffled into his shoulder and shook her head. "I didn't mean to," Kelly said softly. God, she felt like a child. But then again, it wasn't like she knew Chris well enough to just be like, "Hey, I'll buy you a new one". What if he got angry? She sighed softly and wiped her eyes softly. "I'm sorry.." she repeated, sighing gently. If she wasn't tired before she had gotten off the flight, she sure was tired now. She yawned gently. "Can it be story time?" she asked, shivering from the cold since the door was still open.

"Yeah, sure," Chris said, going to close and lock the door. "Let's head upstairs, Destructo, and I'll tell you a nice bedtime story," he teased, leading her into his bedroom. "Get comfy and I'll tell you all about Jericho and his uber amazing life, like his kick ass band and the fact that he was an Undisputed Champ," he smirked.

"What about Princess Kelly who came to the rescue of Prince Jericho?" she asked as she walked to the bed, removing her hoodie and looking at Chris with a grin, raising an eyebrow as she plopped onto the bed.

"What? It would be like Prince Jericho coming to the rescue of Princess Kelly," Chris corrected.

Kelly sighed, taking a deep breath. "No," the girl stated. "I mean... how the princess came to Prince Jericho's aid to make him no longer lonely," Kelly said with a smile. "Are you going to sleep here? Or are you going to sleep on the couch downstairs?" she teased, biting her bottom lip. The young woman cuddled with a pillow and sighed softly.

"Um, where does Destructo want me to sleep?" he asked. If she was going to call him Mr. Sparkles, he was calling her Destructo. "You're the guest, but it would be nice to be in my own bed, after all, that's one of the reasons why I came home. But if that makes you uncomfortable, I'll go downstairs."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Kelly informed. "Don't worry about it. You know, you could just sleep here...we're both adults.. we can both sleep here."

"You're right, we're both adults, we'll both just sleep here," Jericho said, laying down next to her. "Yeah, I suppose Princess Kelly could help Jericho rule over Fozzyville and be like a sidekick," he said. "Yes, it'll start when Jericho goes to the Land of the Extreme to try and conquer it and expand the empire of Fozzyville. That's when he finds Princess Kelly, who uh...what does she do?" he asked.

"Entertains," Kelly said softly before grinning gently. "She entertains the masses," the blonde informed. "And Princess Kelly just gets to be your sidekick?" she asked. "Kelly wants to be queen," she said softly, closing her eyes. "Is that unreasonable?" she whispered as she began to fall asleep.

"All right, fine," Chris began. "You can be queen, but that means we gotta get married cause I'm not building a nation on a couple who aren't completely dedicated to each other. And if we divorce, you're not getting half," he chuckled, yawning softly as he reached over to shut off the light. "So King and Queen Jericho will rule over Fozzyville together...and Jericho will vow to always be there for his queen no matter what," he whispered.

"And Princess Kelly will entertain Prince Jericho in every way possible." she whispered. "And... the princess will make sure that Prince Jericho gets to have a little prince," she said with a nod. "Cause we'll be able to be married then we'll be happy and everything will be perfect," she said, moving so she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Keep going." she smiled.

Between what Kelly had said and what she was doing, Jericho was trying his best to think unsexy thoughts. "Uh, well, we'll have to go out and conquer some more land, like maybe the Land of SmackDownian or something. I would try and take over Rawberg, but John and Torrie already run that," he said.

Kelly smiled softly. "We'll get the Land of SmackDownian and we'll dominate." she said with a grin on her lips.

"And then if Princess Kelly wants a daughter, Prince Jericho would definitely make that happen," he added.

"Well.. Princess Kelly wants a daughter," Kelly nodded. "So," the blonde said quietly. "I think we'll do the boy and girl thing, then we'll make sure that everything stays perfect." she said. "Promise me that if we don't... have a boy first, we keep going." she said softly.

"I promise, but you better have a boy soon," Chris said, pulling the blankets over both of them. "I don't want like nineteen girls and one boy," he chuckled, gently wrapping his arms around her. "But everything will be perfect in the land of Fozzyville. Just me and you...are our twenty kids," he yawned, fighting to stay awake.

Kelly grinned, clearing her throat. "Good," the blonde said as she looked at him. "Chris, you're amazing... Princess Kelly can't wait to start her life with Prince Ch-Chris," she whispered. "I'm sure.." she said. The blonde leaned over and kissed his cheek, cuddling with him quietly. Canada was perfect and Kelly was absolutely amazed at how perfect things were.

"Prince Chris can't wait either. But maybe we should have like ten kids instead," Jericho chuckled softly, closing his eyes. He smiled when she kissed him, tightening his embrace on her. "Good night, Kelly," he whispered before falling asleep, cuddled underneath the blankets together.

**JORRIE**

Torrie yawned softly as she rolled over. A smile spread across her face as she remembered where she was. Torrie stretched before sitting up and moving closer to the sleeping champ. She didn't want to wake him up since he looked so peaceful, but she knew he could sleep forever, so Torrie grabbed a pillow and whacked John across the head. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she giggled.

As John looked away, he shook his head. "I don't wanna be awake yet. It's too damned early," he sighed. "We'll get food then... oh! I'll take you Fenway" he stated softly. "Are you up to take in a baseball game?" he asked with a grin.

Torrie's eyes light up with excitement. "Yeah! That sounds like fun, c'mon," she said, grabbing his hand as she attempted to pull him out of bed. "Get up," she laughed, realizing how stubborn he was. "If you get up...I'll let you take a shower with me," she said, blushing while biting her bottom lip.

John lept out of bed. "You're kidding," he grinned before following her. "I'll get up." he smiled as he walked to the bathroom. "We're gonna get to probably go to the locker rooms...the Sox love me." he grinned as he stripped out of his boxers.

Torrie giggled softly, turning around to face John. She couldn't help but blush. "I can see why they love you," she muttered, bitting her bottom lip. She turned on the water and stripped out of her pajamas before getting into the shower.

John laughed. "Heyyy," he whined. "The Sox have yet to see me naked." he teased, wrapping his arms around her and turning the heat up to his liking.

Torrie giggled. "The Sox better not ever see you naked. We're not having that kind of relationship. You're all mine, Cena," she said, kissing his lips softly.

"Oh, trust me," he smirked, kissing her in return. "I will make sure that only you get to have me and not any of the Sox.. though I think the catcher's been looking at me every now and then," he teased before nodding as he began to wash himself off.

Torrie laughed softly and finished washing off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before pouting softly. "John? I don't have any Red Sox shirts to wear. I don't even think I packed a red shirt. I can't go to the game without some Sox merch."

John smiled softly. "Babe... are you kidding me?" he asked. "Give me five minutes." he winked as he wrapped his towel aound his waist, walking off. He returned a few minutes later with a Red Sox jersey that seemed to have belonged to a girl. "Don't worry, it's my brother's wife's... you can go ahead and.. wear it for the day. She won't mind."

Torrie took the jersey. "Thanks," she said, drying off before putting on a pair of jeans and the jersey. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slipped on some sunglasses. "All right, let's go to the game, but we need to get some food first," she laughed.

"Unless," John said with a grin. "We leave now... and then you can get a hot dog at the ball park.. Fenway has the best," he said as he pulled on a pair of shorts, his Red Sox jersey, and put a hat over his head. "I mean... unless you do want breakfast," he said, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Oooh, I want a hot dog," Torrie exclaimed just like a little kid. "Screw breakfast, let's go now," she said, grabbing his hand while pulling him towards the door.

"Okay," he grinned, lacing his fingers with hers. "You're soo cute," he laughed, following her as he unlocked the doors to his truck. "You've never been to Fenway.. I know that.." he said. "But.. have you at least been to a baseball game?" he teased.

"Uh...no," Torrie admitted. "I mean, I've watched baseball and I understand the game, but I've never actually been to a game," she said, getting into the truck. "I also don't know much about the Red Sox...is that bad?"

John gave her a fake look of horror. "Oh... my god. My girlfriend doesn't know about the Sox?" he asked, shaking his head. "You're.. you're gonna get eaten alive." he said as he drove down the street towards the highway that would lead them, eventually to Fenway. "I'm kidding. They'll teach you everything," he smiled.

"That's not funny," she said, punching him in the arm. "Red Sox fans are nuts and the last thing I need is for you to put all these crazy ideas in my head. I don't even care about the game, I just want a hot dog," she pouted.

"Aww, baby just wants a hot dog." he winked as he finished the drive, making record time.

"Don't make fun of me, John. I'll hit you again," Torrie said with a small smile.

"All right," he said as he found a parking spot. Of course, he had to pay the eight dollars to park there, but he didn't mind. He was taking his baby to a baseball game. "We'll get our tickets and then... just get you a hot dog and watch the game."

After they bought their tickets, they made their way to the concession stand, finally getting the blonde a hot dog. Just as she was about to take a bite, someone bumped into Torrie, causing her to drop the hot dog. "Damn it," she muttered.

The man who bumped into her was about to apologize when he realized who it was. "T-Torrie Wilson?" he stuttered, apparently sunglasses don't help. "You're Torrie Wilson!" he exclaimed louder, causing people to look. "Torrie Wilson? Where's John Cena? He has to be with her!" Another voice said. Pretty soon there was a small crowd around the pair. They didn't really think they could go to a Red Sox game and not be spotted by the fans, right?

John looked at Torrie and let his arm wrap around her waist, nodding at the people who were around them. He loved Bostonians. "Hey guys.." he grinned. "What's up?" he asked. "I'm telling you... if we don't win this game," he laughed before looking down at Torrie. "Who ever is sitting by us, will have to teach Torrie here some things about the Sox."

"Oh, ha, ha, just rub it in," Torrie replied, rolling her eyes.

"I will," John winked as he sat down in his seat, nodding his head as he cheered for the batter, looking at his girl.

The man who bumped into Torrie ended up buying her another hot dog and she thanked him with an autograph and a kiss on the cheek. People were being polite and filling Torrie in with info about the Sox, but half of it went in one ear and out the other.

"How's your hot dog?" he asked, quirking a brow. "Fenway's got the best, huh?"

"It's amazing," Torrie said before taking another bite. As the game went on, the Red Sox gained the lead, much to the fans delight. By now, the cameras were going through the crowd, looking for any celebrities and of course, John and Torrie ended up on the big screen while all the fans around them tried to squeeze into the shot.

John grinned, leaning over and kissing Torrie simply before waving at the camera. He, and many of the fans behind him, stood up when he heard "Sweet Caroline" over the loud speakers. He sang along loudly with everyone before looking at Torrie. "C'mon!"

"Oh..my..god...what the hell did I get myself into?" Torrie muttered, simply watching the people around here. Red Sox fans were really dedicated, like even moreso than WWE fans, and this dedication scared her.

"I couldn't tell you," he winked as he looked at her. "C'mon... you know this song, don't you?" he asked. "Sweeeet, Caroline! BAH BAH BAH! Good times never felt so good, SO GOOD! SO GOOD! SO GOOD!" he cheered loudly, throwing his fist into the air.

Torrie just buried her head in her hands, laughing at her boyfriend. She thought it was cute that all the Sox fans were that into it, but she wouldn't be taking part in the...festivities any time soon. When the song was over, she let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank god."

John sat back down and glared at her playfully. "I'm really disappointed in you, Torr." he stated, shaking his head. "I mean.. c'mon.. it's a bomb song and you just... bow your head and ignore me?" he teased, laughing before kissing her forehead.

"I didn't ignore you...I laughed at you, that's different," Torrie replied, smiling softly.

"I didn't do it my first game.." he laughed, winking at her.

She rested her head against him and sighed softly. The Red Sox ended up winning the game and Torrie was happy, at least she knew the fans wouldn't riot.

John grinned as the game ended. "C'mon, baby girl. What do you wanna do now, huh?" he asked. "I mean.. do you wanna go home? Or do you wanna just spend time around Boston?" he asked softly.

"Let's spend some time around Boston," Torrie replied. "I mean, there's not much to do at your house...eat, play video games, have sex, but you don't wanna do any of those things so let's go," she teased, grabbing his hand.

"Ok," John grinned. "Woah... woah, why would you say that?" he asked before shrugging his shoulders. "It's not cool how you automatically assume that I don't wanna do that.." he complained before nodding his head.

Torrie rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding, I know you wanna do that just as much as I do and if you're a good boy, then maybe I'll give you a little surprise tonight," she said, kissing his cheek.

"But first you show me Boston. Can you take me to the North End? I heard there's a really good cheesecake place there and I could go for some."

"Cheesecake?" he smiled. "Cheesecake and the surprise will make this day the best damned day of my life.." he laughed, shrugging his shoulders and grabbing her hand, motioning to his truck. "Get on in." he winked. "We'll get there then just go home after you get your cheesecake." he teased.

Torrie giggled softly and got into the truck. "Or we could even get the cheesecake to go and just bring it home and eat it later. That way I can give you your little surprise sooner," she smirked. Oh, teasing John was just too much fun.

John grinned. "Awwww.." the champ said. "We'll do that then," he smiled. "If the surprise is like... a new video game," he said, pouting his lips like a six year old kid on Christmas. He took a deep breath and drove out towards the North End. Parking in a spot, he pushed his shades over his eyes, pulling his Red Sox jersey off, revealing his muscles. Oh, two could play that game... of course he was wearing a shirt, too. He had his red wife beater, but if Torrie wanted to tease him, he'd tease her in return. "C'mon, babe.. We'll get a cheesecake to go.. then I get to have you," he winked softly.

"I hate to disappoint you, John," Torrie said, "But the surprise is not a new-" The blonde paused as she watched John take off his shirt. "Video game," she muttered, clearly checking out the champ. Damn him for teasing her, though she couldn't blame him and she definitely wasn't complaining. "All right, cheesecake now, and maybe me later," she smirked, stepping out of the car and following him inside.

He had walked into Anthony's, which was a family owned restaurant and John had gone to school with Anthony's nephew, when they lived in West Newbury, of course, so there were some stories about how they would go out every weekend and have some crazy high jinx. When they were handed the cheesecake, John was about to pull his wallet out of his jeans but Anthony shook his head.

"You're money's no good here," he told John and Torrie.

Torrie smiled as John and Anthony conversed. It was nice to be with John in his hometown, though she couldn't help but feel like a tourist. Granted, she was used to feeling that way. After all, being the WWE, she traveled all over the country and when they did have time to explore the town, she felt the exact same way she was feeling now.

John smiled softly but, nonetheless, took a twenty dollar bill and shoved it into the "TIPS" jar by the old register. "Well, Anthony, thank you very much. If we like what we get today," he said, motioning to Torrie and him, "We'll definitely come back before she goes home," he smiled before nodding and waving goodbye and turning, walking back to his truck.

"Babe, you can hold the cheesecake, can't you?" he asked as he stepped into the truck. "Or do you want me to put it in the backseat?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he cranked up the AC and rolled down the windows at the same time. It was a habit. He'd get the AC cold then roll the windows up.

"I can hold onto it," she replied, grabbing the cheesecake and sliding into the front seat.

He turned his radio on and smirked gently at her. "I love you," he told her, winking and kissing her cheek before pulling out and driving off towards his house again.

She smiled softly. "I love you, too," Torrie replied as they headed home. "But if we don't go out again tonight, you at least have to take me shopping tomorrow. I promise I'll make it fun for you... you can help me pick out some new outfits and I'll try them on for you," she smiled. "But you need to let me take you to Boise sometime. It may be a small town, but we'll find something to do."

"Boise?" he asked, scrunching his face up before he nodded. "Of course you can show me Boise. I'm showing you West Newbury, aren't I?" he asked. "And I'm up to take you anywhere you wanna go." he winked. "So, we'll stay in tonight and then we'll wake up and I'll take you all around West Newbury. I'll show you my old stomping grounds," he laughed. "It'll be perfect. And next time we have a few days off, we'll go ahead and fly out to Idaho." he winked. He laughed. "Idaho... youdaho." he laughed, shaking his head. "God.. I love that joke."

Torrie rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "I hate that joke," she muttered as they approached his house. "All right, but you better remember what you're telling me. No complaining when I wake you up early to go shopping," she warned. "But we really have to go to Boise, it's not much, but I think you'll like it."

"And...I'm not getting up early." he informed seriously. "No way in hell are you going to get me up early so I can take you to go check the "bargain bin" at Big Lots," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me? Does it look like I shop at the bargain bin at Big Lots?" Torrie asked. "Oh no, John, we're going to high-end boutiques for my clothes," she informed with a small smirk. "And...I might wanna go to Victoria Secret, too," she added, stepping out of the car, still holding the cheesecake.

"And... I'll take you but I mean... West Newbury isn't big.. but it's not about the size, it's about the whole.. stories that you have with the years you've been there." he smiled as he turned the engine off and stepped out.

"That's true, though. I have tons of stories from Boise," Torrie giggled, walking inside.

He grinned, laughing softly. "It'll be perfect," he said as he opened the door. "C'mon, I want a slice of that cheese cake," he winked, looking at her. "And a piece of Torrie Wilson," he smirked, laughing. "Maybe you should get the first slice of cheese cake.. I mean... think about it... I'm a growing man... you don't eat much.. I win." he winked. "So you get the first piece."

"I eat enough," Torrie protested. "I just know how to work off all the calories I take in, unlike some people," she hinted playfully, setting down the box.

"Hey, I have a way that I can burn calories." he informed. "How dare you insinuate that I don't." he smiled. "Body builder, baby... body builder." he winked.

Torrie laughed softly. "Yeah I know all about your body building days," she said. "Horrible hairstyle by the way. I'm glad you changed it," she laughed.

"Ouch, that was harsh," John grinned.

She took the first piece and plopped down on the couch before taking a bite. "Oh my god, this is amazing," she commented. "It could be the best cheesecake I've ever had."

John smiled, grabbing a piece as well. "And... the signs that told you that Anthony's had the best cheesecake in the history of the universe, didn't give it away?" he asked with a laugh, kissing her softly before taking a bite too.

After she finished the delicious dessert, the blonde sighed softly. "God, that was filling. I kinda just wanna go to sleep now," she laughed.

"No..." he smirked, putting his plate down and standing up. He watched her with a grin before he leaned down and picked her up. "Don't you dare," he laughed as he looped his arms around her waist. "We're going to be perfect..." he smiled. "No... sleep, but I'll let you see my bed." he winked.

"Ooh, that might wake me up," Torrie laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "I wanna see the champ's bedroom...again," she giggled, realizing she slept there last night. But she didn't get a good look since she ended up falling asleep outside on his deck and he must have carried her inside.

"Babe," he laughed as he walked her upstairs, letting her fall to his bed gently. "I love you," he chuckled as he moved so he was lying next to her. "I get my surprise now.. I carried you up so you didn't get tired.." he smiled. "So... c'mon," he laughed.

Torrie sighed softly and sat up. "All right, you can get your surprise," she said, pushing John onto his back. She moved so she was now straddling the champ. The blonde let her hands run over his chest as she sighed softly. "Hmm...are you liking your surprise so far?" she asked, slowly taking of her Sox jersey and tossing it aside.

John grinned softly, his large hands placing themselves on her hips, holding her close to him. "Haha," he smirked. "You know that I love it," he winked before looking over at the jersey. "That's gonna have to be burned now," he teased before leaning up and kissing her neck softly, his fingertips tracing circles lightly on her hip joints.

Torrie giggled softly before he made that little joke. She pushed him back down. "That wasn't funny, John," she teased, getting off the champ. She then wiggled out of her jeans before crawling back into bed with him. The blonde ran her fingers up and down his abs before venturing down further and began to unbutton his pants.

"I thought it was pretty--" he stopped as her fingers traced his abs, a grin on his lips. "F-funny," he smirked, shaking his head softly. "You sure do know how to make a guy go crazy," he said softly, taking a deep breath. "I'm amazed." he winked. "I really, really am." he smirked.

Torrie smirked. "I know, I'm just that amazing," she laughed, sliding his pants down. She sat up and reached behind her, slowly undoing her bra before tossing that across the room as well. "Well, c'mon. I'm sitting her topless and you're still in a shirt and boxers. Do I have to do everything?" she teased.

Rolling his eyes playfully, he bit her bottom lip. "I can't believe you," he teased. "This is supposed to be my surprise.." he complained before turning around and pushing her against the mattress. "I can't believe how mean you are to me," he smirked as he removed his shirt. "Jeez, Tor. Okay?" he smiled.

"Oh, if you're going to be like that," Torrie said, quickly grabbing his boxers and pulling them down. "Is that better?" she asked, carefully removing her own undergarments as well. "You're so lazy," she laughed, kissing him softly. She bit her bottom lip, now realizing they were both fully...exposed.

John grinned before laughing. "I suppose so," he smirked, leaning up and kissing her in return. "Do you want to take care of everything? Or do you want to become my slave?" he asked. "You've got until the count of three before you might get man handled." he winked with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't man handle me," Torrie replied. "You love me too much to hurt me," she smirked, stroking the side of his face. "And you know I can take anything you dish out, I've been in the ring with much worse," the blonde said before kissing his lips. "But if you can't be a man, I'll take care of everything."

"Hurting and man handling are two different things," he said with a small shake of his head. "Trust me," he said softly. John turned so she was beneath him, grinning down at her. "You're tempting me.. and you're taunting me at the same time.. that can lead you into trouble." he said before shaking his head. And with that, he moved into her, a grin on his lips.

Torrie closed her eyes, letting out a small moan. "Mmm...well maybe I should do that more often. Taunting and tempting you seems to have really, really good results," she said softly, gently wrapping her arms around him.

John grinned at her. "You have no idea," he said as he continued to move, picking his pace up after a moment or two. John buried his face into her neck, kissing it softly. "I love you," he informed. "Are you sure that you know that?" he smirked.

Torrie moaned softly as he went a bit faster. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and sighed softly. "Yeah, I have an idea of how much you love me," she moaned.

John smirked as he finally pushed into her once more. "You're amazing." he said as he smiled gently. "I love you so much," he whispered as he moved to her lips. "Soo much," he grinned.

She kissed him softly. "Well, I love you more," she laughed, gently pushing him off so she could roll onto her side. Torrie cuddled up close to John and sighed. "So remember, we're going shopping tomorrow, you might wanna get some sleep because you will be carrying my bags," she teased.

"Good," John winked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him again. "Aww," he stated. "You know..." he said softly. "I think that you are the best thing that happened to me," he informed. "And... I'll hold your bags." he winked.

Torrie smiled, glancing up at him. "Aw, John, that's so sweet," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "And I'll give you another surprise for holding my bags," she promised, resting against him with a small smile. Tonight was one of the best nights Torrie had in awhile and it was all because she was with John.


	4. Settle for a Slowdown

Author's Note: Super T, you're amazing and I wanna thank everyone else who's been reading.

REVIEW OR YOU MIGHT NOT GET A CHAPTER FIVE!

Kelly woke up the next morning in Chris's arms and she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She was going too fast with Chris... the conversation that they had last night was still in her mind as she snuck from his arms, sighing softly. She tugged her hooded sweater on and walked downstairs to the kitchen, finding a bottle of Starbucks' caramel frapacuinno coffee and took it without a second thought.

Jericho rolled over, mumbling softly. "Come princess Kelly...we must go conquer the kitchen and feast," he whispered, soon realizing Kelly wasn't there. He yawned as he pulled himself out of bed. Maybe last night was a bit much, but it didn't mean anything, right? They were just messing around with that story, there were no real feelings behind it. Chris tried to assure himself of that, but he knew it was a lie.

She threw her shoes on and stepped out to the balcony where the snow had accumulated. Brushing the snow from the railing, she leaned against it and thought about how irrational it had been to come to Chris's house. The blonde sighed softly and sniffled once, shaking her head. She'd have to end this... whatever...this was.

Sighing, he headed downstairs to find the blonde and make sure she was okay. "First, a little Starbucks," he grinned, reaching for where it would have been. "Damn it, Destructo was here," he frowned and found her on the balcony. "So, you owe me a coffee now," Chris chuckled, stepping up behind her.

Kelly looked over at him and rose an eyebrow. "Oh," she said as she looked at the coffee, shaking her head. "Here, you can have it." the blonde offered, nodding her head.

"Nah, keep it," Chris said before sighing softly. "Is everything okay? You look upset, what's wrong, Kelly?"

"I just.." she shrugged. "I was thinking about everything," she said. "...I think that our friendship can be ruined if we don't slow down." she informed. "I think.. I need to go home and I don't think that we should talk until... until RAW." she said softly, avoiding his eyes.

Kelly's words hit him harder than Umaga, but she had a point. Things were going a bit too fast. "You're right, we need to slow down, but I really don't want you to go," he admitted. "C'mon, no more fairytales...I mean you didn't even get to see all of Canada. Just stay with me for at least the rest of the day," he suggested. "No more crazy Y2J, I'll be serious from now on...seriously."

Kelly looked at him. She had been falling fast for Y2J, yet she was interested to see the real Chris. "Pinky swear," Kelly said softly, sticking her pinky out.

It was so different than his pinky-- his had callouses and such from playing guitar and being in so many fights it was not possible for her to count... things with the two were different... Kelly's pinky was smooth, perfect, with the pretty pink and white acryllics covering her real finger nail.

Jericho rolled his eyes, but stuck out his pinky, gently wrapping it around hers for a brief moment.

"I'll stay," the blonde smiled gently before taking a deep breath, looking at Chris's backyard. "How long have you been here?"

"Good," he smiled. "I've been here for...awhile, about five years. Granted, I've only really spent the last two years here, it's hard to find time to go home and relax," he said.

She cleared her throat and looked away. "You know..." The blonde said. "I bet you could spend a lot more time home if you made yourself come home to Canada after every show." she said. "Where do you stay if you're not here?"

"Random hotels," Chris shrugged. "Whatever's close to the arena. It's sort of a pain to fly home after every show and then fly back out, especially if McMahon needs me for something else, like an autograph signing, public appearance, or a house show," he sighed. "It's just best to be close by. When I do come home, it's only when I know I'll be able to stay here for a few days. So what about you? What do you usually do after ECW?"

"ECW," Kelly smiled. "Is... well, I usually fly back from wherever RAW is cause Vince wants me to double dip," she said. "So.. I do RAW or SmackDown every week. I'm one of the few superstars who like... does more than one show everyweek." She shrugged. "I stay at someone's house." she said. "Like... before RAW on Monday, I had stayed at Mickie's place." she sighed. "But on a week that I don't have to do any show other than ECW, I just go home." she nodded. "It's home. Hotels, aren't homes, Chris." she said softly.

"Don't I know it," Chris sighed. "But I think it's cute how you divas have little sleepovers. If I tried to do that with like Randy or something, well...it could get violent really quick," he chuckled. "But I suppose it is better than staying in a crappy hotel room, but I've just kinda grown used to it. Even when I left the WWE, it was the same thing with Fozzy, except I guess we were all together, so it wasn't that bad. Speaking of Fozzy...what kind of music do you like?" he asked, curious to know more about Barbara Jean.

Kelly smiled softly. "I like Fozzy," she smiled. "I started listening to you guys after you and Cena had your Battle of the Bands and I really liked your sound." she smiled. "Enemy has to be my favorite song," she smirked. "It's perfect..." she said simply. "But... then again, I really like listening to bands like, Jack's Mannequin, if you've heard of them. Muse, Motion City Soundtrack," she smiled. "Just... a lot of everything." she smiled.

Chris couldn't help but smirk. "I'm glad you enjoy our music," he said. "It's cool to be open to a variety of music. I mean, I like a lot of heavy metal bands, but I'm open to all the new stuff these days," he added. He looked at the snow on the ground and smirked. "I know I'm supposed to be serious, but I can't help it. Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked, completely serious. He really wanted to go out in the snow. "C'mon, just one goofy thing and I'll be all uptight for the rest of the day."

Kelly smiled softly. "All right," she said before biting her bottom lip and looking at her outfit. "Wait," Kelly said softly. "Do we need to change?" she asked.

"Screw changing, let's do this," Jericho laughed.

Before raising an eyebrow, she said before she leaned over and grabbed his hand, walking to the grass and leaning over and grabbing a bit of snow. "C'mon," she grinned.

He picked up some snow and though it was tempting to throw it at Kelly, he rolled it into a ball that would become the base of the snowman. As they worked on building up the body, Chris turned towards Kelly. "So, our snowman is going to need a name, what should we call him? And yeah, it's a him because he has no boobs," he laughed.

Sniffling once to remove the liquids in her nose, she shrugged. "Whatever you wanna name him." she grinned. "Aww," Kelly said before moving to grab two snowballs, throwing it on the "chest". "Let's name it..." she smiled. "Princess Christmas Cookie." she beamed, nodding softly as she shivered, moving to Chris for him to keep her warm... friends did that, didn't they

"What the hell?" Chris said. "I didn't agree to giving Frostilicus a sex change," he protested. "He's going to be so emotionally confused," he chuckled. "Princess Christmas Cookie? Can we shorten it to PCC, or PC squared," he teased, realizing she was moving closer to him. Well, it was cold, so Jericho leaned in towards her, trying to stay warm. "She/he needs a hat and a nose and maybe some buttons, don't all snowmen have buttons?"

"No.." Kelly stated simply, shrugging her shoulders. "No.. it has to be Princess Christmas Cookie," she said with a grin. "Cause..." she shrugged. "That's my nickname and I want it to be me!" she grinned, nodding her head once. "So... Princess Christmas Cookie it is." she smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "I dunno.. I think she's fine.." she said. "Oh!" she said. "Go get some spaghetti for her hair!"

"Fine, but it looks nothing like you. We'll have to trim it down a bit, you're not this big," Jericho pointed out with a chuckle. "All right hang on," he said, going into the kitchen. Moments later, he returned with a box of spaghetti. "So much for my pasta dinner," he pouted, beginning to stick the noodles into Princess Christmas Cookie. "Haha, can we give her a mohawk?"

"No!" Kelly whined. "Cause do I have a mohawk?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I could give you a mohawk," Chris teased.

She shivered. "Can we go inside? Princess Christmas Cookie looks absolutely amazing to me," she grinned before taking a snowball and throwing it at Chris before booking it up the stairs.

"Yeah, our snowman..woman..looks pretty damn go-" Chris was cut off when Kelly nailed him with a snowball.

"HA!" she screamed out as she walked towards the living room and jogging to the fireplace that was in the living room.

He wiped off the snow before going after the blonde. He gently tackled her to the ground near the fireplace. "I'll get you for that one," he said, refusing to get off of her. "What's the matter? You can't kick out?" he teased.

"I don't want to kick out," Kelly corrected. "Big difference." she said with a laugh, before looking at the fireplace. "I love it here," she whispered. "It's like... straight out of a storybook." the girl nodded. "Like... Little Red Riding Hood," she said with a smile as she looked up at him. She laughed as she realized that she was still being pinned by him. "I'm pretty sure you've made the three count," she smirked.

"Oh, right. Well, maybe I don't wanna get off," Chris smirked. "You might try and get revenge and I can't have that happening. You have to promise to behave, Kelly. If I'm supposed to be all uptight and serious, then you need to be good," he said sternly before laughing. He slowly sat up and sighed. "Yeah, this place is pretty cozy. I need to spend more time here and spruce up the place."

"You need the feminine touch, Chris." Kelly corrected.

"Oh, god, here it comes," Chris said.

"And... that's where your best friend, Kelly will come in!" she giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "I think that this house has its potential." she laughed before moving so she was facing him, her back to the flames.

"I just.." she laughed. "I guess my house needs a masculine touch." she nodded. "Randy tried to make it all.." she shrugged. "It was filled with posters of cars and stuff.." she scrunched her face up. "I want a man who thinks modern is masculine... not tacky shit that belongs in a basement.

"I could help you out there. I know good art and whatnot, just look at my vase. Oh, wait, you can't, Destructo," Jericho chuckled. "Well...what exactly are you going to do to my house? Paint it pink? Add some fuzzy pillows to each room?" he teased.

"Sparkles!" Kelly grinned. "No, way." she winked. "I'd make it feel like a home," Kelly informed. "I mean... all you need for this thing to be a total man house is antlers." she teased. "Okay, so... lemme just," she smiled innocently at him. "Lemme go into town and get some stuff that will make you actually want to come home every week," she tried with a grin.

"Sparkles? Oh my god, what will the guys say if I have sparkles adorning my house?" Jericho asked, knowing he'd never hear the end of it. "All right, fine, but if we go into town, you're not buying anything for my house without my approval," he said, standing up.

Kelly nodded. "All right, deal." she said. "God, I wouldn't dream to buy anything without your aproval." she teased, rolling her eyes. She stood up and nodded, skipping off towards the stairs, jogging up them and sighing softly.

Jericho laughed softly before following her up the stairs. He threw on some jeans and a blue hoodie.

After getting into a pair of jeans and a black off-the-shoulder sweater, the blonde looked at her reflection before sighing.

"Okay, is the beauty queen ready? You don't need to put on that much, we're just going home... shopping," he said, taking a peek at her. "You look great," he smiled, checking out the blonde. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the mirror.

"Beauty queen?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm," the girl said with a faint shrug of her shoulders. "I don't like that nickname," she informed as she jogged down the stairs.

"All right, I'll stick with Destructo," Chris smirked. "But let's go...this is why I don't come here often. I always wanna leave," he laughed.

The blonde walked towards the living room. "House shopping is a perfect time to get things that you want to see in your house.. and you will not want to leave by the time that I'm done." the girl smirked.

"I hope so. I wouldn't mind having some nice stuff around the house. My mom tends to get on my case about my house looking...less than perfect," he laughed, leading her out to his car. "So where am I taking you? Home depot?" he asked, completely clueless.

Kelly laughed. "Uhh, no, Chris." She informed. "We go to Bed, Bath and Beyond," she smiled. "That's the nice place. "Crate and Barrel," she nodded. "Trust me, Chris." she said, leaning over and staring him right in the eyes. "Home Depot is not for your house." she smirked.

"Aww, we have to go to those kinda places?" Chris whined. "But they're so girly. Home depot is a man's place...even though it's not for your home," he said.

"Babe, just trust me." she laughed. "BEST FRIEND!" she teased.

"I'm trying to trust you, Kelly. You better not make my house all girly," he said, pulling out of the driveway. "Yeah, we'll see if you're really my best friend," he said.

About fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to Bed, Bath, and Beyond. "You know, I've always wondered what's in the beyond section."

"They stuff bodies in the beyond section." she smiled. "Bodies of guys who don't think that their store is masculine." she winked.

"I knew it!" Chris gasped. "This place is evil, we have to leave right now," he said, turning around. He chuckled as spun again and headed into the store. "I'm going to try and have some fun, but don't say make my house more feminine...we're just updating the look," he said, looking around the huge store. "Okay, where do we start?"

Kelly smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him around. "Okay," she said. "You need... you need more towels. Good towels." she laughed. "You know, you just need," she shrugged. "Good stuff. You choose what you want," the blonde grinned. "Okay?" she asked.

"All right, time to get me some soft towels," Jericho grinned, laughing softly. "Oooh, these are nice," he said, running his hand across a deep red towel. "Will this color go with my house?" he teased, grabbing a few towels. "Maybe I should get matching wash clothes while I'm at it," he smirked. "I think I need some more wall decor...you know, paintings and whatnot. And I need a new vase."

After, they stocked up on supplies for Jericho's home makeover, the two blondes headed back to his house and spruced it up. Even Chris had to admit it looked better than before. Kelly ended up leaving that night, but it wouldn't be the last time she went to his house.

The two began to spend a lot of time together over the next few months and grew even closer, each developing feelings for the other. However, neither one would make the first move, which only complicated their friendship. But all that changed on one fateful Monday Night...

**JORRIE**

John was lying in his bed, his strong arms wrapped around Torrie's middle, a smile on his lips as he pretended to be sleeping. If he kept Torrie comfortable in bed, they'd be able to prolonge shopping for as long as he could. The male sighed softly and looked over at his clock, seeing the irrodecent red numbers glaring "8:31 AM" on it. He sighed gently, knowing that if he let her sleep in any later, she'd be angry that she wasn't ready to go to the stores the second they opened. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, placing his chin on her shoulder. "Honey, wake up."

Torrie whined softly, not really wanting to get up. "C'mon, John, just five more minutes," she begged, refusing to even open her eyes... until she remembered what they'd be doing today. She instantly sat up and smirked. "We get to go shopping today!" she squealed with delight before throwing off the blankets. "Get up, John, we have to get ready," she smiled, rolling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. "And if you shower with me, no funny business," she warned with a small smirk.

John whined. "Oh... my god," he said. "I don't wanna.." he complained before getting up and walking slowly to the shower, raising an eyebrow. "I think that the way that you tempt and tease me is very wrong... honey, I'm still a guy, for God's sake." he muttered, sighing gently. "And you know that." he complained, before looking down. "And you know that I'm a man." he laughed.

Torrie turned to face him and sighed. "Okay, since I'm making you come with me while I shop, I'll make it up to you," she began. "I'll do anything you want, no questions asked, no complaining," she said, hoping she wouldn't come to regret those words. "I just want you to be happy...shopping makes me happy, so I'll do something that makes you happy."

He grinned. "Babe... if I go shopping with you," he paused. "I got my idea," he winked. "But... you don't get to know it." he laughed. "Yet," he winked as he climbed into the shower, yawning softly as the warm water began to wake him up. "I just..." he laughed. "I hate shopping, baby.. .you should know that about me. I'd rather give you my credit card and let you go wild and just... unleash you on the computer."

Torrie's eyes light up. "Really? You'd let me just...take your credit and buy whatever I want?" she asked. Oh the possibilities were endless. "Fine...but if I shop on the computer, what are you going to do?" Torrie asked, wrapping a towel around her body a few minutes later.

"If you go shopping on the computer, I'll play video games.. or I'll sit next to you and beg you to buy me something," he teased. "Whichever you want me to do." he said with a nod. "I mean..." John shrugged. "I don't want you going around Boston and West Newbury by yourself." he stated. "You're new to this place... it ain't all rainbows and happiness."

Torrie laughed softly. "No place in the world is rainbows and happiness...except maybe Disneyland," she said, pulling on a pair of black shorts and pink tank top. "But if you're going to play video games, I'd rather do that. We didn't play the first night I got here and I'm dying to beat you at something," she smirked.

"Yeah?" he smirked. "All right. We'll play games today.. and before we leave," he leaned over and kissed her. "We'll go shopping." he nodded. "It'd be best if we went a day where we didn't have sex the night before," he grinned before shrugging his shoulders.

Torrie smiled softly. "Okay, that sounds good. Just as long as I get to do some shopping. So, let's play some games now, but I'm going to win," she said, following him into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

"And... for that matter," John grinned as he changed into jean shorts and a wife beater. "I'm gonna get you at games."

"So what are we playing?" she asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

John smiled. "Okay," he said as he sat down and handed her a controller. "Well," he smiled. "We can go ahead and play SmackDown vs. RAW or we can play NASCAR," he smiled. "Either way, Wilson, you're going down. It's as simple as that, okay?" he laughed.

"Don't be so sure, Cena," Torrie smirked. "I do have some skills, but let's play SmackDown vs. RAW cause NASCAR is just driving around in circles," she said, waiting while he loaded up the game.

"NASCAR is an awesome game." he smiled. "I wreck Jeff Gordon every time I get," he winked as he moved back to sit with her.

"So do we have to play as ourselves or am I free to be anyone on the roster?" she asked.

"I think... we might have to go ahead and play as other people. I feel weird playing myself." he said truthfully.

"Yeah, you have a point. I don't like to see myself on these video games," Torrie said. "But I call Jeff Hardy," she quickly added. "_He_ let me paint his nails," she pouted, recalling how John would not let her do that when he suggested this whole sleepover.

"Ohhh," John grinned. "Well.. Jeff is also on the line with his sexuality." he teased.

"Hey, I painted them black, that's still pretty masculine," Torrie protested.

"Well.. I'm not ready to have a french manicure on my nails while I do "five knuckle shuffle"." he said. "I hope that you can't see me doing the, "YOU CAN'T SEE ME" all... prettified." he said, shaking his head.

"I should give you a french manicure while you're sleeping. You wouldn't know how to take it off anyway," she teased, scrolling through the characters.

"No," John said simply. "You go ahead and do that and I'll just have to break up with you," he said as he looked through the characters.

Torrie pouted. "You wouldn't break up with me over that," she said. "And I wouldn't do it anyway, there are other ways to mess with you," she smirked. She stopped when it landed on Jeff and selected him. "All right, who's it going to be, Cena?"

"Oh," he grinned as he selected Matt Hardy. "Matt's my boy. I'd rather spend time with Matt than Jeff... Jeff is too nuts for me." he informed.

"Jeff is awesome. I'd rather be on a tag team with him than Matt," Torrie replied.

"Well... we'll have to do that next," he grinned. "Cena." he said in his announcer voice. "Hardy... Cena and Hardy vs. the dynamic duo, Torrie Wilson and Jeff Hardy." he smirked. "The titans will clash this Sunday, Sunday, Sunday!" he laughed as he watched the game load.

Torrie giggled softly. "Let's do that now," she said, quickly changing the game set up. "I love how me and Jeff are the dynamic duo while it's just Cena and Hardy," she added. "But it wouldn't be a fair match up. I mean, Jeff and Matt are pretty evenly matched, but when it comes down to us, you know I'd so win," she teased, watching Jeff's entrance first. "If I ever teamed up with him, I would so come out to the ring like that," she laughed.

John grinned. "Maria did it and I laughed my ass off." he laughed. "They were supposed to take her seriously." he winked. "But..." he shrugged. "I couldn't help but laugh at her. Everyone made fun of her, remember?" he winked. "Even the fans." he laughed.

"Well, I would be taken seriously because the fans love me," Torrie smiled, laughing softly.

As he watched her entrance, with Chloe- something lit up in his mind. "...baby... who's watching the dog?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He hated the dog.. but he wanted to know.

"I have my brother watching my little baby," she said, missing her puppy. "I always have someone watching her, so don't worry," she replied, watching Matt and John's entrance.

"I kinda like not having Chloe around," he said truthfully. "But you know, if you start coming around here more and more, you're welcome to bring her." he informed. "I mean... it's not a big deal. We'll start to baby her even more," he laughed. "I mean... you and me will treat her like... like our baby." he smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. "What do you say to that?"

"John...you know Chloe hates you, right?" Torrie giggled.

John smiled. "Oh, trust me. I know that she hates me," the male stated.

"I mean, she just has to get used to you. She can sense you don't really like her," she said softly.

"I just think that..." he sighed. "I think that you and I..." he smiled. "Bring her around every now and again." he smiled. "Sound good to you? Just...bring her around," he laughed. "And we'll baby her.. and she'll love me." he smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully that'll work," Torrie said. "But it is nice to be without the puppy once in a while. I almost gave her away after the...divorce," she admitted, since Billy was the one who gave the dog to Torrie.

He took a deep breath, "Hmm," John said. "Kidman really dropped the ball on that one."

"Yeah...let's not talk about him, if that's okay with you. Let's just play the game. I know you're really just procrastinating cause you know you're going to lose," she smirked.

"Oh," John laughed. "I'm pretty sure that is _not _how it is," he laughed, biting his bottom lip. "So... nice try," he informed with a small sigh. "I'm gonna kick your ass," he sang with a laugh, shaking his head. "Are you ready?" he grinned.

Torrie already moved herself towards the virtual Cena and began kicking his ass. "Yeah, I'm ready," she smirked as she drop kicked him. It was a tag team match, so if John did get the upperhand, she could always tag in Jeff. While he was down, she positioned her character over John and began to punch him over and over again.

John sighed, shaking his head. "Oh... my...god." he complained. "Not fair!" he said as he bit his bottom lip, moving so he was reversing the punches. "Do you feel odd beating each other up?" he asked as he backed Torrie into the corner, punching her as he did so. "Cause... it's a wee bit weird."

Torrie laughed softly. "Yeah, it is weird," she replied, trying to recover from John's punches. "Which is why I'm going to tag in Jeff," she smirked, moving towards her side of the ring and making the tag. "Now I won't feel odd while I'm kicking your ass," she said.

John smirked as he made himself tag Matt in. "Perfect... brothers... sibling rivalry." he said in his announcer voice. He smiled. "Bah-GAWD, King! It's the Hardy's against one another." he laughed, nodding once. "God, I'm hilarious. I crack myself up."

"I have to admit, you do a good impression of J.R.," Torrie giggled. "But maybe you should focus more on your in-ring skills," she suggested, getting the upperhand again.

"I try," he winked. "And I mean, I'll tell you the greatest secret about it," he smiled. "You always start anything off with "bah-GAWD," he winked.

"J.R. does not start every sentence with that, though it works," Torrie replied.

He then bit his bottom lip, raising an eyebrow. "And for another reason," he said, looking away. "I think that you need to stop," he said, out of no-where, Matt hitting the Side-Effect. "HA!"

"What the hell?!" she pouted. "Jeff, get up!" she said, trying really hard to recover from that. When Jeff got up, she made him tag in herself, he needed some time to recover. Torrie ran at Matt and whipped him into a corner before giving him a few hard kicks. Once Matt was slumped over in the corner, she gave him a facial. "Ha, owned."

Needless to say, John was ticked and wasn't going to let Torrie get away with that. He ultimately won the virtual fight, but Torrie didn't take her loss well. She hit him with a pillow before walking away, but the Champ began to chase after her and that led to the two doing a little 'wrestling' of their own.

Over the next few months, John and Torrie spent a lot of time together at his house, prompting John to finally ask Torrie to move in with him. Of course, she said yes and the two have been having a blast living together. John still didn't get along with Chloe, but Torrie knew that would change eventually. Yet something was about to happen on RAW that would change their relationship.


	5. The Announcement and the Proposal

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

Jericho had a rematch later on against Kofi to try and get his title back. He wasn't too worried, but he had to admit that Kofi had some skills. Chris glanced at his reflection and smirked, he was definitely looking good tonight. The Canadian had on his classic red and black wrestling pants and a Save Us Y2J t-shirt. There were still a few minutes before RAW went live and he decided to venture over into the Divas locker room and find Kelly. He was curious to know why she was there tonight.

Kelly was there to push her career even further. She was there to announce that she was doing Playboy. Yes, Kelly Kelly was doing Playboy and she was happy about it. She knew that Chris wouldn't be the happiest person in the world, but it wasn't like they were dating, right?

Chris headed down the hall, smiling at some of the divas. "Hi, ladies, how's it going?" he smirked before arriving in front of Kelly's room. He knocked on the door. "Kelly? It's me...Mr. Sparkles," he said softly. "Let me in."

As she bit her bottom lip, she walked to open the door. "Mr. Sparkles!" she giggled. "How are you," the blonde said, adjusting her yellow strapless dress. The tiny girl cleared her throat, before speaking. "Do you like?" she asked, turning around like a model.

"I'm good now, "Jericho said, watching her do a little twirl. "Me like very much," he chuckled. "You look amazing, but what's the occasion? How come you're on RAW tonight?" he asked. "You can tell me like...before you go out there and make your big announcement, right?" he smiled, nudging the blonde gently. He wanted to know, so of course he'd lay on the charm. "Please, tell Mr. Sparkles...me want to know," he whined.

"Well, Destructo wants nobody but her to know until I announce it to the fans," Kelly said in a matching whining tone.

"So, you're just going to deny Mr. Sparkles?" Chris pouted

"Sorry, sweetie," she added. The young girl bit her bottom lip. "I think that you're absolutely screwed. It's kinda cute how you think you'll get my news," she winked. "Cute...really, cute."

"Kelly, why? I don't want to wait," he whined before sighing. There was no use. "Fine, I'll wait, but this news better be good," he said, sitting down before folding his arms across his chest. He watched her leave and watched the screen, anxiously awaiting the news.

Torrie sighed softly as she let her fingers run through her hair. McMahon had called her into his office earlier that night and let her know that her on-screen relationship with John was coming to an end. McMahon said he wanted them to have fresh storylines and it would help both of their careers. It was a little upsetting, but it wouldn't change anything between the two off screen.

She slipped on her red heels and took a peek in the mirror. Torrie had on a short light green dress and decided to leave her hair curly for tonight. The thing that bugged Torrie the most about the meeting was that Vince didn't tell her how it would end, so she had no idea what to expect.

John looked at his hands. He knew that their relationship was going to end tonight... and John was to put Torrie in the FU... god that was horrible. If possible, he'd make sure that he'd lightly toss her to the ground. Oh, who was he kidding... yeah, there was no way in hell he would be able to throw his girl in the FU "gently".

Kelly walked out to the ring with a grin as she waved and blew kisses to her fans. Laughing a few times, she stepped into the ring and grinned. She was handed a microphone from Lillian before she laughed. "Hey you guys." she smiled as the crowd cheered. "Okay," she smiled. "So, I have a bit of an announcement to make," she giggled. "And my friends and family don't even know!" she laughed. "So..." she grinned. "I wanted to let you guys know, first!" she laughed. "I'm posing for Playboy!" she laughed, as the fans went crazy -- especially the men. She smiled. "Playboy!" she smirked.

Jericho's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled, getting up and leaving the room.

"I'm gonna be like Candice and Maria and make everyone proud!" Kelly laughed. "Well, thanks guys. I'm gonna go now." she laughed, hearing her music hit once again, leaving the ring. It was a simple process, really.

Why would she ever do that, Jericho thought. Putting her body on display for everyone to see. It wouldn't even help her career, just look at Ashley or Maria, he thought as he stomped down the hall. Kelly could not do this, it was a stupid move, but...why did he care so much? They weren't a couple. Yet, they were still good friends and he cared about her.

As Kelly made her way backstage, John gave her a high five. "Perfect..." he smiled. "I'll buy, I'm a good best friend that way!" he laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kelly!" Chris called, spotting the blonde. "What wonderful news, let's go discuss it in my dressing room, shall we?" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his locker room.

Torrie sighed softly as she left her dressing room. She was going to congratulate Kelly, but she saw Jericho pull her into his room and pouted. Maybe after her little segment with John.

"Kelly, what were you thinking?! Playboy? C'mon, you're better than that. Don't you want to be taken seriously as a wrestler?" he asked, harshly.

"Chris!" Kelly said softly, biting her bottom lip. "C'mon," she said with a small sigh.

"Besides, Playboy is a curse on this damn industry, just look at the past posers. Candice: injured, Ashley: injured several times, Torrie: back now but was injured, Maria: dumb as hell and probably will get injured," Chris pointed out. "I just can't believe you, I thought you wanted to get away from that type image."

"I just wanna do it once," she informed. "If Playboy wants to pay to me to see me naked," Kelly said softly, rolling her eyes at him. "And why do you even care if people see me naked," she said. "You'll never get to see it," Kelly said harshly, "Maybe you should let me do this and you buy a copy," she said. "Then you can see me naked for the first time, huh, Sparkles?" she said, pushing him away.

Chris was speechless. Was that why he was so upset? Did he really want to see Kelly... naked? No, no, well any guy would, but maybe he did like Kelly a bit more than just a friend. But he couldn't tell her that, they could never be together. So if he couldn't tell her the truth, then he'd just have to lie.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Kelly. I'm not wasting my money on your Playboy...just get the hell out of my dressing room," he said, opening the door and motioning for her to leave. "Have fun partying with Hef and all the other sluts at the mansion," he smiled sarcastically.

"Aww, and here I was, going to invite you!" she said with a grin, raising an eyebrow, stepping out of the locker room, glaring at him with a shake of her head. "I can't believe you, Chris," she stated, rolling her eyes. She walked out with a shake of his head. "I hate you," she said, slapping him across the face. "I'm gonna do Playboy and just leave your ass in the dust." she said, walking out of the room.

**MEANWHILE OUT IN THE RING**

John bit his bottom lip and made his entrance as the crowd cheered.

It was funny how Torrie had to keep reminding herself they weren't really breaking up. She was supposed to go out to the ring after John called her to come out with an announcement. Boy, this was going to be fun, getting dumped by your boyfriend in front of a huge audience.

John smirked as he climbed into the ring, grinning. "Haha," he laughed. "What's up, guys!" he said before going serious. "Okay," he said. "Hmm," he said softly. "I've become more of a star..." he said, smiling softly. "And... You know... superstars that have as much clout as I have..." he shrugged, "Can my girl, Torrie come down here, huh?" he asked. "Please, baby?" he winked, staring at the screen.

Torrie heard her music hit and walked out down the ramp, waving at the fans. She stepped into the ring and smiled at John, acting as if she was completely clueless. "What's up, baby? Why did you call me out here?" she asked, concerned as if something was wrong while mentally preparing herself for whatever was to come next.

John smiled at her and nodded once. "Yeah," he said. "I'll get to that," he said before rolling his eyes, looking away. "Hmm," he smiled. "I'm trying to think about the last time you saw a champion with a girlfriend.." he said softly. "Oh, yes!" he said. "Triple H with that skank, Steph," he nodded. "So," he said. "Torrie, about us, baby.." he said, "It's not gonna work," he said, and before she could respond, he kicked her in the gut, and picked her up on his shoulders, throwing her down into he FU.

Everything happened so fast and before Torrie knew it, her world went dark. Knocked out cold by the FU. Damn, that wasn't on the agenda, at least no one told her about that. After John made his way up the ramp, they had to play up the injury and sent the paramedics down to the ring with a stretcher. Another classic moment in WWE history. Torrie had regained consciousness by then, but remained still. Once she was wheeled backstage, she sat up and winced with pain, sliding off the stretcher and heading back to her dressing room, upset no one, not even John, told her about that.

John walked to Torrie and sighed, hugging her. "Baby, I'm so sorry.." he said sincerely. "I really am, I didn't mean to.. I had to make it look realistic," he whispered, his hands going to her midback. "I just want to make sure that you're okay... you wanna go home?" he asked, sighing once.

"I'm peachy," Torrie said, still a bit ticked. "Why did no one tell me about that? Maybe I could've prepared for it," she said before sighing. No use crying about it now, it was done and over with.

Kelly was back in her locker room, a small frown on her lips. The young woman sat down and looked at the television, a sigh coming from her mouth. She packed her bags and simply waited for Jericho to get out to the ring. If she waited until he was out there, there was no chance that he would come out and try to stop her. Kelly sighed, packed her bags and walked out of the room. She stopped before raising an eyebrow, seeing the superstars crowding round the television. She moved and sighed softly.

John looked at his friend Kelly before raising an eyebrow. "Baby, you wanna talk to Kelly? She looks kinda upset..." he muttered softly.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to Kelly," Torrie said before strolling over to her blonde friend. "Congrats on posing for Playboy," she smiled. "Is that what Chris was talking to you about? How did he take the news?" she asked before looking up at the monitor.

Jericho was still seething. "Leave my ass in the dust? Who the hell does she think she is? I'm more famous than she'll ever be. I'm far more successful...I can't believe her," he muttered. He decided to prepare for his match. Kofi wasn't going to walk away with that title and Chris was going to make sure of it.

After Chris and Kofi made their way to the ring, Jericho wasted no time in starting the match. Some superstars were around the TV due to the Jorrie breakup, but the main reason the superstars were crowded around the TV now was because Chris was taking things too far. Kofi was already lying on the ground, bleeding, but Jericho wasn't going to stop. He didn't want to get DQ'd because he wanted his title back. Even though Chris could've got the pin, he instead hit the Lionsault, causing Kofi to cry out in real pain. He then threw Kofi in the Walls of Jericho and made the poor man tap out, thus once again becoming Intercontinental Champion.

Kelly sighed, looking at Kofi screaming in pain. She pouted her lips as Chris became the Champ again, shaking her head once, rolling her eyes. God, there goes the man on his power trip. Kelly smiled. "And, yeah.. Thanks, Tor." she said. "He was mad," she said simply. "I don't know why the hell he was so mad.. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything," she said simply, rolling her eyes.

"He wants to be," John coughed, looking around as if trying to find the perpetrator. He glared at Randy playfully, who looked at the group stupidly.

Torrie giggled softly at John's attempt to open Kelly's eyes. Most people were beginning to notice Chris's interest in Kelly and it was sort of amusing that Kelly hadn't picked up on it yet.

John laughed and looked at the television, nodding as Chris won, watching Kofi make the walk of shame. He sighed softly, biting his bottom lip. Kofi was going to do great things; maybe this just wasn't his time to become champ, huh?

Jericho walked backstage with _his_ title belt and smirked. It felt good to be champ again, though he felt bad for Kofi. He wasn't really mad at the guy, but he needed to take out his aggression on someone. As he walked by the group, some of the superstars congratulated him; others just gave him a nod, not really agreeing with his methods to get the title. Jericho spotted Kelly and sighed. He felt better about things now, but he wasn't so sure she would want to talk to him now.

Torrie figured the two should work it out for themselves and as the group slowly disappeared, Torrie wanted to give Jericho and Kelly some privacy. She grabbed John roughly by the arm and began to pull him away. "C'mon, John, I so owe you for that lovely FU."

Kelly shook her head, her hands on her hips. "Well, Torrie, I'm going home, I'll talk to you later!" she said loud enough, looking at Chris and rolling her eyes before calling out goodbye to the rest of the stars around Chris, turning on her heel and walking towards the double doors outside. God, she wanted away from him so badly.

Chris turned around, not wanting to miss his chance with Kelly. "Kelly, wait!" he called, running after her. "All right, look. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I'm happy for you, I really am. I just..." Would he tell her the truth? No way, too painful. "I don't know why I flipped out, okay? I just care about you, I guess," he said softly.

"You care about me, huh?" she asked, "Then you should've been able to tell me that in the first place," Kelly muttered as she walked to the car, shoving her bags into the trunk. "And... you don't care about me," the blonde reasoned. "Because...you... you would've done something by now," she said softly, leaning against the car. "And you know you would've." she stated. "I'm not gonna end up like Steph.." she told him softly. "You need to learn that."

"Well, you're different than Steph," Jericho began. "You're younger, not to mention more beautiful," he smirked. "But I...feel like I have no chance with you, that's why I didn't tell you. You could have anyone on the roster, why would you want some old has-been?" he sighed. No, Chris could not go out like this. "No, I'm not a has-been, I'll show you just how much you mean to me," Jericho said before pulling Kelly into a deep, tender kiss. All his bottled up emotions poured into that kiss and if Kelly didn't want him after that, he was screwed.

Kelly smiled gently before returning the kiss. It had been a few months in the making, but she enjoyed every second of it. When she pulled away, her eyes stayed shut, her lips parted slightly. She exhaled and smiled softly. "I-- I have a flight to catch," she whispered. "But.. I'll call you?" she asked, staying close to him.

Jericho wrapped his arms around her and sighed softly. "Please do," he replied, not wanting to let her go now that he finally had her. "Or...I could just come home with you," he smiled, teasing the blonde before stealing another soft kiss. "You're going to have to let me come with you cause I don't think I can let you go now."

Kelly smiled gently, biting her bottom lip. "You wanna come home with me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cause, I mean, I bet you could trade your ticket from Canada to LA," she smiled. "I'd love for you to come home," she grinned. "But I'm not going home," she informed. "I have to go spend time with Hef and the other sluts," she teased.

"Heh, did I say sluts?" Chris asked. "I meant...oh hell, Hef's going out with three chicks! Of course they're sluts," he said, laughing softly. "But you are not...but if you start dating Hef behind my back," he warned before smiling softly. "Do you think they'll even let me inside the Playboy mansion?" he asked. "I promise I won't look at any other chicks."

Kelly grinned. "Yeah, you'd better start sucking up to me after that statement," she laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

Chris sighed. "Fine, I'll give you my little bag of airline peanuts and we'll call it even?" he offered, laughing softly.

"Hmm.." the blonde said, "You wouldn't be the first boyfriend to go to the mansion," the girl nodded before biting her bottom lip. "I mean... boy... friend." Kelly covered, clearing her throat. "So.. I don't see a problem with it." she nodded.

"Oh ho, boyfriend? Aw, Kelly you really do like me, you really, really like me," he teased. "But I'm happy we've worked everything out, so why not make things official?" he asked, gently grabbing her hand. "Kelly, will you go out with me?"

Kelly giggled softly. "You wanna make things official? I didn't know we were in high school," she said before nodding. "Of course I'll go out with you," she winked, clearing her throat.

"See? I can't do anything nice without being made fun of. This is why I play an asshole on TV," Jericho said.

Kelly giggled softly. "I've got a plane to catch and since you're tagging along, go get your sparkly bag and let's go."

"My bag is not sparkly, only the outfits," he laughed, heading back to his locker room. He returned a few minutes later and they set off for the airport.

Kelly grinned, climbing into the car and yawning softly as she looked over at her boyfriend. Who would've ever thought that she would be dating Chris Jericho -- a man who had been in the business as long as she had been born. Kelly smiled softly, leaning over and kissing his cheek softly.

"All right, whoa. Not while I'm driving, we could die," Chris warned.

"One kiss on the cheek is not going to make us die," Kelly teased.

**MEANWHILE WITH JORRIE**

John laughed. "Oh, do I really get to be like...punished?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "That'd be sooo nice," he teased, laughing softly. "I love that." he laughed.

"John, if I did punish you, it wouldn't be fun for you," Torrie warned. "You're getting a facebuster one of these days and it's not going to be fun," she said, laughing softly.

"Do you think that you'll be okay?" he asked, not even talking about having fun now. "Like... do you wanna see the doctor before we go home?" he asked softly. "Cause I wanna see if you are okay," he said simply. "FU's take out huge dudes.. I don't want my baby girl to be taken out by it."

"I'm fine, I mean, my stomach kills from that kick and my back is throbbing, but other than that, I'm fine. But maybe a visit to the doctor wouldn't be that bad," she said, heading towards the 'hospital' like wing of the backstage area.

He pouted. "Oooh," he said before moving behind her, stopping when they got to the "hospital". Oh, he had spent many nights back there after main events. He smiled and let his hand rub her stomach gently. "Ooh," he laughed. "I wanna make you feel better," he said. "When we get to the hotel, I'll give you a massage." he nodded once.

"You better," Torrie teased, waiting for a doctor to come and examine her. Once one arrived, she laid down on a small cot and told him where she felt pain. He lifted up her dress to reveal a nice bruise on her stomach, no more bikini contest until further notice. The doctor made her sit up and examined her back, again some bruising but nothing major, which was a blessing considering Torrie's back problems.

"Thank god," John said softly, just because he knew that if he took her out, he would not be able to forgive himself... or Vince for letting it go on. He sighed, watching as she got examined. "Torrie, you do feel fine, right?" he asked. "Nothing a hot bath and a massage from Dr. Thuganomics can't fix, right?"

"Yes, I feel all right," Torrie replied, standing up. "I just wanna go home," she said, walking towards her dressing room. Home being John's house now that they moved in together. "So, I get a bubble bath, a massage, and an ice cream sundae?" she asked, adding a few things to his previous offer.

"Okay," he smiled. "Here," he said, taking her bags once things were packed. "We'll go home and get everything you want. I owe you," he winked, taking a deep breath. "Hmm, I want you really to know that I am sorry, baby." he informed gently.

"I know you are, John," Torrie replied, smiling softly. "Which is why I'm milking this for all its worth," she laughed, kissing his cheek. "No, just do these things for me tonight and we'll call it even...well I mean after I give you a facebuster cause I was serious when I said that."

He laughed. "Okay," he said before frowning. "OH!" he complained. "Don't give me a face buster," he complained. "Baby! I'll do anything, I just don't want a facebuster." he said softly. "Please?" he laughed gently. "I'm begging!" He laughed, taking her suitcase and leading her out towards the cars.

"Beg all you want, it's going to happen when you least expect it," Torrie teased, following him towards the parking lot. "It's either that or a springboard elbow cause I'm not giving you a facial, that wouldn't really be a punishment," she said, getting into the car.

"Hmm..." he said, grinning. "Springboard elbow sounds a lot better than a face buster." he grinned. "Do I get to choose where the elbow goes?" he asked, raising a brow at her. "Like... or is that too lenient with my punishment?"

"Screw it, John," Torrie sighed, smiling softly. "Now I'm just going to low blow you," she said. "And you're not going to know when it's coming," she added, sternly as they drove towards the airport.

He laughed, not able to take her seriously. "Torrie, baby.." he smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "You...low blow me? All you got to do is get me all riled up and then tell me "no". Seriously," he teased. "No need to hurt me." he winked. "Just tell me no when Lil' Cena's all happy."

Torrie sighed. "But I know you, John. You'd just whine and moan until I satisfied you in some way. I wouldn't get any sleep and you wouldn't get hurt, which is the whole purpose of your punishment. In case you forgot, you gave me the FU," she pointed out. "And I'm sure they'll replay it over and over again if you ever forget."

"Oh..." John said softly, forgetting that tiny add addition. Yeah...WWE was notorious for playing clips over...and over, and over again. He gave her an innocent smile. "You love me, though." he said with a smile. "And don't try to tell me other wise." he winked. "I love you! That's all that matters, huh?"

Torrie smiled and kissed John on the cheek. "Of course I love you and I want you to always remember that... especially when I'm kicking you in the crotch," she smirked as they arrived at the airport.

**JELLY**

A few hours later, Chris and Kelly arrived in LA. "So..do we go straight to the mansion or do we get a chance to rest? I'm tired," Jericho whined softly, grabbing his bags. "Seriously, aren't you tired? I don't know how girls can do all this stuff, especially in high heels."

When they arrived at the airport, Kelly grabbed her bags. "We're going to the mansion to rest," she informed. "Okay?" she asked, leaning over and kissing him gently. "I didn't get to do that since we got in LA," she teased, knowing they had only been in LA for ten minutes, tops.

"All right, resting at the mansion," Jericho chuckled. A limo arrived to pick them up and whisk them away to Playboy Paradise. Holly, Bridget, and Kendra, the infamous Girls Next Door, greeted them. Jericho smiled and maybe checked them out slightly before heading towards their temporary room.

Kelly would wait to slap Chris upside the head for ogling at the girls.

"Wow... it's so pink," he commented, laughing softly as he placed his bags down on the floor. He sprawled out on the bed and sighed. "Well, I'm tired. Night, Kelly," he teased, taking up the whole bed.

Kelly sighed and moved so she was next to him, on what little place was left of the bed. "Chris," she whined. "You can't just go to sleep without telling me my story." she said like a little girl talking to her father. Kelly would avoid looking at Chris like her father, since... that'd be awkward. She had only called him "daddy" once and that was an accident like...when you accidentally called your teacher "mom" or something.

"Right, the usual bedtime story," Chris began. "I'm running out of things to talk about," he laughed. They had done this little story time so often that Jericho had opened up to Kelly a lot, telling her almost everything about him. "You should start telling me some stories," he teased, sitting up.

Kelly sighed softly, looking away. She stood when there was a knock on the door. She moved to it and opened it slowly, gasping. It was Hef. She laughed gently as the elder man walked in with a smile.

Chris looked over at the door as Kelly answered it and smiled slightly. He had to be nice to Hef.

"Hello," Hugh nodded at Chris and Kelly. "Kelly, beautiful," he smiled. "I'm very glad that you've agreed to pose for Playboy." he smirked. "And I'm happy that your boyfriend here," he said, motioning to the blonde who was sprawled out on the bed. "Was all right with your decision." Hugh smiled. "You have no idea how many relationships are broken due to the girlfriend wanting to show what she was and the man being jealous." Kelly gave a look to Chris with a knowing smile on her lips.

Jericho rolled his eyes when Hugh mentioned the jealous boyfriend, he wasn't _that_ jealous... at least not anymore.

"I came to talk to you about the concept of the shoot tomorrow," Hef began, "I don't usually do this, but I figured that with the WWE and Celebrities that come through, I'd let them know what we expect."

Kelly sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Hugh.

"I was thinking," he said, "Kendra watched what is it, Monday Night RAW tonight and she said that Chris here, won his title back tonight." he smiled. "I want you to use that in your shoot. Are you a couple in the business as well as out?"

"No, sir." Kelly said. "But...if you talk to Vince, I'm absolutely positive that he'd be all right with making us one."

Jericho's smile broadened when Kelly mentioned them becoming a couple on-screen. That would mean they would get to spend a lot more time together, something Chris really wanted.

Hef smiled, leaned down and kissed Kelly on the lips quickly, like he did with every single girl that passed through the mansion and walked off, bidding goodnight to the pair. Kelly rose an eyebrow, turned, and looked at Chris, knowing that he would've been... well, either disgusted or angry. "Baby," Kelly said simply. "He's Hugh Hefner," she said. "Don't get angry..."

Jericho scrunched up his face. "That was horrible, don't ever kiss him again...or at least don't do it when I'm around," he said before glancing over at his bags. "So, you're going to use _my_ title belt in the shoot? It's not going to cover much," Chris laughed. "Just don't get it dirty," he warned. "I worked hard for that and I need to keep it sparkly."

Kelly laughed once. "He's Hugh Hefner. One kiss isn't gonna kill us. And I'm really...freaked out my that. Like, he's like my grandpa." she said softly. "Besides, I'd rather kiss someone like you," she teased. "You wanna know a story about me?" she asked as she cuddled up to him. "I really am falling fast for you." she beamed.

**JORRIE**

John smirked as he led her through the airport security and such. He met a few of his fans, gave them his autograph and assured that the whole FU was just a storyline and that Torrie was fine - she was traveling with him. He nodded and walked to Torrie with a slurpie in his hand as they were waiting for their flight. "Here, baby." he said. "It's cherry!" he smirked, trying to get her in a good mood before they returned back to Boston.

Torrie smiled and also assured fans she was fine. Her eyes lit up when he gave her a slurpie. "Yes! I love cherry," the blonde grinned, taking a sip.

He sighed gently, sitting down as he checked his iPhone, looking at . "Hahaha, baby! All of us are on the front page!" he laughed.

Sure enough, Torrie's body lying on the mat was featured, with John standing above her; the next picture was Kelly announcing she was going with Playboy and then the last picture was Jericho with his belt again. "We're dominating the sports industry." he laughed. "God, we're awesome." he winked.

Once she sat down, Torrie peeked at his iPhone. "Oh, yeah, we totally dominate. John, I'm sprawled out on the mat, unconscious. _You're _dominating, not me," she laughed.

Two hours later, they were home in Boston and John really just wanted to go to bed. "Can we threaten John's well being tomorrow morning?" he asked. "Cause... right now, Johnny boy is rather tired."

"I suppose I can get my revenge tomorrow," Torrie teased, crawling into bed. "Who knows? Maybe you'll be woken up by a swift kick to the balls," she said, giggling softly. She kissed his cheek and buried herself underneath the blankets and sighed. "Night, champ."

**JELLY**

"That's it?" Chris whined. "That's your story, you're falling for me. Well, I'm falling for you, too. But at least give me some details," Jericho teased. "I want a personal story from Kelly. I've told you a lot about my personal life and I'd like to know something about Barbara Jean," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

"Oh...I'll tell you a story." she smiled. "You can't freak." she whispered. "I have a son." she stated. "I...I had him when I was sixteen, and his name is Joey. But when I had him, my momma took him like he was her own." she said softly. "He's two, almost three." the blonde responded. "And he thinks that I'm just his older sister, Barbie." she murmured.

"Wow...now that's a story," Jericho commented. "Kelly...I had no idea," he said softly. "That must be hard, watching your own son grow up and not being able to tell him the truth. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to his father? I mean, were you guys in a stable relationship?" he asked.

Kelly sighed softly. "Yeah," she said softly. "We were in a really stable one, we were going out since freshman year - and when graduation rolled around, he got in a car crash before I realized I was even pregnant with Joey," she said softly, shrugging once. "But... it's for the best. I mean, I see Joey when I go home and momma lets me play "momma" to him." she shrugged. "I just wish I could do more."

"Yeah...but are you ever going to tell Joey the truth?" Chris asked. "I know you probably want to, I mean you did keep the baby when you were just a baby yourself," he said, gently running his hands through her hair. "But it's not really my place to tell you what to do. Let's just get some sleep and tomorrow we can explore the mansion," he smirked.

Kelly sighed. "Yeah, eventually. Just not now," she replied. "Maybe when he's older and when I find someone to be Joey's father figure," she added softly.

Chris yawned softly. "Oh, well...I'm old, I could do it," he laughed, teasing the blonde slightly. "But you know how much I want kids...maybe you should let me be his Uncle Jericho," Chris said. "See if the kid even likes me, though I haven't met many people who hate Y2J," he smirked. Maybe it was a bit soon, but he wasn't expecting a solid answer, he merely wanted to put it out there that he would be willingly to help Kelly in anyway.

Kelly smiled softly. "Uncle Jericho has a nice ring to it," she said as she got comfortable. She sighed gently and fell asleep slowly.

**THE NEXT DAY WITH JELLY**

The next morning, she was woken up by Kendra walking in with a grin, a tray of food. "Kelly!" she cheered, giving her adorable laugh. "It's breakfast! C'mon, wake your man up and we'll have breakfast in your bed!" she teased, setting the tray on the bed as Kelly sat up, shaking Chris softly. Holly and Bridget all walked in their pajamas, grins on their faces.

Jericho mumbled softly, slowly opening his eyes. "Kelly...why are there so many of you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes like a little kid. "Oooh, breakfast in bed with blondes, nice," he smirked, sitting up and digging into the food. "Greatest wake up ever," he mumbled with a mouthful.

The Girls Next Door giggled when Kelly slapped him upside the head. "Excuse him," Kelly said with a smile to the girls. "We've only been official for one day," she said, glaring at Chris.

Jericho winced softly. "Ow, damn it. You got a nice right hand there, Kelly. You could seriously hurt someone with that," he said, smiling sweetly, hoping to ease her mood.

Kendra grinned, speaking. "So," she said. "Jericho... or... lemme call you Chris," she babbled. "I've watched you since you did your debut, son." she teased. "And I'm a hardcore..." she paused and winked at Kelly. "Hardcore Jerichoholic."

Chris turned to Kendra and smirked. "Really? Well, it's always nice to meet a fan," he replied, not wanting to even attempt to flirt with Kendra. He didn't want to get hit again. "So, is the photo shoot today?" he asked.

Kelly nodded once, eating her breakfast slowly as Kendra, Bridge and Holly all exclaimed that they wanted to be there for Kelly for the shoot. Kelly smiled softly. "Gee, thanks.." she smirked. She was kind of bummed that Torrie wasn't there... after all, Torrie had done this more than Kelly, so she would really help her nerves.

Jericho finished up his plate of food. "Thanks for the breakfast, ladies, but could me and Kelly have a bit of privacy?" he asked. After they left, he turned to Kelly. "So, how are you feeling? Are you ready to do this?" he asked before getting up and digging through his bags. He pulled out the title belt and handed it to Kelly. "Just so you can get used to it," he laughed. "You know, I don't let anyone touch the belt when I have it. I mean, it may seem kinda stupid, but that belt means a lot to me," he said softly.

Kelly watched him and smiled softly, taking the belt and letting her fingers trace her boyfriend's name on it. "It doesn't sound stupid," she assured him, nodding once. "I'm ready.. I feel fine about doing this," she told him.

Chris grinned. "Good, as long as you feel okay about this, then I'm good," he said, even though he was still a bit jealous about the whole thing. All these guys will be able to see his girl exposed.

She leaned up and smiled softly, kissing him gently. "I'm just kinda bummed that Torrie's not here.." she said quietly.

He frowned softly. "Really? Well, we can't have you being bummed during your Playboy debut," he said, grabbing his phone.

Kelly rose an eyebrow and smiled. "You always wanna make me happy, don't you?" she asked softly, smirking gently. "Aww, Chris, you're absolutely perfect," she whispered, kissing him once more. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

"Well, I can't be happy if you're not," Jericho smiled.

**THE NEXT DAY WITH JORRIE**

John woke up the next morning, happy that he wouldn't wake to a kick in the balls. "So." he said softly. "I hope that you're ready to do boyfriend, girlfriend stuff." he smirked gently, kissing her softly. If he could get her to forget about him hitting her with an FU, they'd be able to have a nice day.

Torrie smiled and sat up. "Like what?" she asked. "You know, maybe I won't low blow you after all," she said, grabbing a pillow. "Maybe I'll just beat the hell out of you with a pillow," she laughed before whacking him across the face with a pillow. She repeatedly hit him with the pillow. "Not so tough now, are you, Champ?" she teased.

John groaned, hugging her to him."You cheater!" he said, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe how much you wanna low blow me." he said, looking at her before taking his pillow and whacking her with it. "Hahaha!" he said with a chuckle. "Enjoy the taste of feathers!"

"Hey! Let me go!" Torrie commanded, now unable to hit him. "And you call me a cheater," she laughed, struggling against his strong grip before getting hit with a pillow. "Hey, no fair, let me go," she said, finally freeing herself from his grasp. She stood up and threw a pillow at him, running out of the room before he could hit her back.

"I'm not a cheater," he smiled, racing after her. "You meanie!" he said, holding his pillow up in front of his chin just so he could block if need be. "Torrie..." he smirked with a raise of a brow. "Where are you?" he asking with a smirk. "Huh?"

Torrie was in hiding, just waiting for John to round the corner. She took off towards the living room, grabbing another pillow. Clutching it in her hand tightly, she stood there, carefully peeking around the corner for the champ.

John spotted her and smirked, hitting her with the pillow with a chuckle. "HAHA!" he laughed, before hugging her tightly. "Haha," he smiled. "I win!" he smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around her once again.

Torrie giggled. "All right, you win the pillow fight, but this isn't over, Cena," she smirked. "But let's put all the fighting on hold for now so you can make me breakfast," she smiled. "I want pancakes and bacon, so maybe you should get started," Torrie teased.

John grinned. "I"ll make you breakfast," he said. "Oh, oh, oh," he said. "You don't even make me that nice of a breakfast!" he complained, but, nonetheless, moved into the kitchen. "You're soo, not fair." he complained as he turned the stove on, beginning her breakfast.

"All right, so maybe I slack a little on breakfast," Torrie began, walking into the kitchen. "But don't I always make you a really nice dinner?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "So it is fair," she said, kissing his cheek.

John smirked softly, turning his head to face her. "Yes," he said. "You always make me a nice dinner." he grinned. "So.. I guess it is fair. I vow to never make you make breakfast and you only need to make dinner, cause I'll be good enough to make my own lunch." he smirked. "Yeah?" he smiled.

Torrie laughed at his little rambling. "Okay...but hurry up with my breakfast, I'm hungry," she teased, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Ooh, John?" she said, "Can you make chocolate chip pancakes? Please?" she whined before laughing softly.

John smiled. "Woah, woah," he said as he was already pouring the batter. "Okay, okay, baby, just get me... get the chocolate chips, okay?" he asked, waiting for them. "You're such a little kid!" he told her, shaking his head. "I mean..honestly, babe." he teased.

"I am not," Torrie protested, grabbing the bag of chocolate chips and handing them to John. "You have little kid tendencies, too, so don't even," she laughed, now sitting on the kitchen counter while waiting for her food.

"I...don't have many." John smirked, knowing it was a full-blown lie.

"So, you mentioned doing boyfriend and girlfriend things today. What did you mean by that?" Torrie asked.

"I was thinking about going to Boise." he said simply, turning and looking at her. "Until Sunday night and we'd fly to Dallas where the show is." he said with a smile. "What do you think about that?" he asked with a grin.

Torrie gasped before squealing with delight and jumping into John's arms. "Oh my gosh, we're going to have so much fun," she said, laughing softly. "I can't wait, I need to go pack now," she said as John's phone rang.

John laughed, hugging her in return. "Good." he said. "Go pack, baby!" he called before picking his phone up. "Hello?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Jericho, you scum bag, what the hell are you doing, huh?" he asked softly.

"Wow, hi to you, too, John," he replied. "Listen, I need to talk to Torrie, it's kinda important," he said.

Torrie was in the bedroom, clothes sprawled out all over the bed as she decided what she should bring. She pouted softly when John gave her the phone, wondering what Jericho could possible want. "Hi, Chris, what's going on?"

Jericho explained what was going on and asked Torrie to come out to LA just for the day. "Please, Torrie, Kelly could really use a friend, especially one who's done this before," he said.

Torrie sighed, of course she would go help her friend. Boise would have to wait. After she hung up with Chris, she handed John his phone. "We're going to have to put Boise on hold for a day. I gotta go help Kelly with her photo shoot."

Jericho smiled and kissed Kelly softly. "All set, Torrie is on her way."


	6. Playboy & Dogsitting

**PLAYBOY PHOTOSHOOT**

While Kelly was anxiously waiting for Torrie to arrive on the set, Jericho was helping himself to some free food. "All right, this is way better than the stuff backstage at RAW," he grinned, filling up his plate with all kinds of goodies. "Kelly, you should really try some of this food, it's amazing," he said before stuffing his face. "So are you still nervous? You shouldn't be, you're going to look amazing, best Playboy covergirl ever," Chris smiled.

Kelly giggled. "Baby...stop stuffing your face..." she sighed. "I'm really sure that you are in love with the food." she stated, clearing her throat. "I just wannaa get this over with." she informed.

"Hey, me and food go way back, okay?" Jericho protested before munching on a donut.

A few minutes later, Torrie walked onto the set of the photoshoot. She had left John at home because there was no reason for him to be there... that and she didn't want him around all these Playmates. But John wouldn't be completely bored, Torrie had left the Champ in charge of Chloe, in hopes that the two would finally bond. Even though Torrie had been living with John for a few months, Chloe still wasn't too fond of John.

"Hey, Kelly!" Torrie called, running over to her best friend and hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you, you're going to have one of the hottest covers ever, well except for mine of course," she teased.

"Torrie!" she called out with a grin. "Oh my gosh. Thank God for you.." she giggled. "You're so amazing for coming down..." she smiled. "Where's John?"

"It was no problem, Kelly," Torrie replied. "I left John with Chloe, they need to learn to get along," she said as Jericho broke out in laughter.

"You let John take care of Chloe? He can't even keep a house plant alive for more than a week," Chris chuckled.

"Well, it's only one day and she's a small dog," Torrie countered. "Just go back to your donuts and let the girls work," she said, following Kelly towards the wardrobe for the shoot.

"Fine, I will! Donuts love me, unlike you, two," Jericho teased.

Torrie simply rolled her eyes and sighed. "So, what's going on with you and Jericho?" she asked. "Are you guys finally going out?"

"Yeaaah," Kelly grinned at him. "He finally asked me to be his girlfriend and last night, I guess we made it official." she smiled, looking over at Jericho stuffing his face with the donuts. "I am so happy. He's so different, you know?" she said softly. "So... like, he's not like Randy...or Mike." she said softly. "It's definitely a change of pace that I'm embracing." Kelly said as she smiled.

Torrie smiled. "Well I'm glad you guys are finally together," she said. "You two make a really cute couple. I know he'll treat you right, he's definitely a step up from Orton and Mike," she added. "So, have you decided what to wear for the cover shot?" Torrie asked, carefully thumbing through Kelly's outfits.

Kelly sighed softly. "I'm pretty sure that I have," she smirked, nodding before walking to her bag, grabbing the belt. "Haha," she smiled. "This is my outfit," she winked, raising an eyebrow. "So, what do you think?" she teased.

The theme of her shoot? Backstage like Maria's but she had been told that they would replicate Kelly's entrance, even including a ring that she could do her typical entrance moves and include some others Kelly planned on putting some of Chris's moves into her photoshoot... she'd do it for her boyfriend and she really wasn't really nervous for this whole thing...

Torrie giggled softly. "I love it, but isn't it a bit much for Playboy?" she teased. "I think it'll look really good," she added as the director of the photoshoot came over and let Kelly know it was time to begin. "You'll do fine, Kelly. Just try to pretend there's only one other person watching you," she suggested. "Pretend it's just you...and Chris," she smirked.

Kelly smirked. "We haven't even done that," Kelly stated, taking a deep breath. "I don't know, I mean... I can pretend like we have but it's just all around awkward." she muttered. "Hopefully we can move along," Kelly murmured. "They're letting me like...decked out in diamonds." she grinned. "And the only color is gonna be my lipstick and Chris's belt." she giggled. White, EVERYTHING." she teased.

At the time, Jericho's phone was going off, signifying he had a text: which said '911- fucking dog wants to kill me' from John. He could not handle that funking dog.

Jericho opened his phone, wondering who would interrupt his food-fest. He nearly choked on a donut from laughter after reading the text. He had to call John and figure out what was going on. How bad could little Chloe be? "John? What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh my god," John complained. "I'm telling you man, I trapped her, thank god." he said. "But she'll have to come out sooner or later, won't she?" he asked, biting his bottom lip. "I wanna die.." he complained. "Like, seriously, I'm getting annoyed with this damned dog." he murmured. "It's horrible." he informed. "Can you come save me?"

Jericho laughed even harder. "John, when I came up with the whole 'Save us Y2J' gimmick, you weren't exactly the type of victim of I had in mind," he teased. "It's a little puppy, Cena. She can't weigh more than four pounds, I don't see how she could be giving you a hard time," Chris laughed. "Why don't you, like, give her a treat or something? Bribe her, John."

John complained. "Torrie's trained this dog to be a crazy little bitch!" he complained, shaking his shoulders. "I mean... like.." he stopped and heard the door open slowly and the pitter of Chloe's feet. "Jericho, I have to go. She's gonna kill me," he said before hanging up.

Chris chuckled before hanging up as well. He wiped off his hands and strolled over to the two blondes. "Torrie, Chloe is trying to kill John," he said. "You might want to call him at some point and make sure he's still alive," he added before turning towards Kelly. "So, when are you starting the shoot? I can't wait to see this go down," he smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

Torrie sighed when Chris gave her the news. "He can take down the Great Khali, but he can't watch a little dog. I'm going to go make a quick phone call, let me know if you need help with anything, Kelly," she said before pulling out her phone and calling John.

"I kinda have to be naked, Chris." she teased. "So... if you leave me.." she teased before grabbing his collar and leading him to her dressing room. "Do you wanna tell me your opinion on the outfit I'm wearing?" she grinned, raising a brow. "Aww, all these clothes are in the way," she teased playfully.

Chris smirked, following her down the hall. "Well, we're just going to have to take them off," he said, slipping his hand underneath her shirt and carefully removing it. He kissed her softly and rested his hands on her hips. "Am I allowed to keep going?" he asked.

Kelly giggled. "I think that I can let you go a little forward..." she laughed, shrugging once before rolling her eyes. "Well, of course I'll let you keep going." she teased. "Geez," she said with a grin. Now that Kelly thought about it, she paused. This would be the first time that Chris got to see her naked. Did she want it to be there? She stopped and looked at him. "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

Jericho moved his hands to her jeans and began to undo the button before slowly pulling down the zipper. He was about to slid off her jeans when he paused. "Sure, what is it, Kelly?" he asked, removing his hands from her waist.

"I don't want this," Kelly said softly, shaking her head. "This doesn't seem right." she told him. "Can... you not watch when I'm doing this?" she asked nervously. "I don't want you to see my naked for the first time when I'm in front of a bunch of guys." she said innocently. "Or... I mean.." she shrugged. "Please?"

Jericho pouted. "But me want Kelly Kelly," he said softly. He kissed her cheek and nodded. "Yeah, it's no problem, but if any of these guys tries anything, you let me know. I'll kick their ass," he smirked. "Well, I'm going to go find some more food, good luck on your shoot, baby," he said before kissing her once more.

**JORRIE**

John sighed as he heard his ringtone. "Hello?" he asked as he finally got Chloe in his clutches. "Oh, you'll never make it out alive," he said sarcastically. "Babe, your dog is about to get beat by me. I mean... I'm sure I could throw her into the STFU." he said softly. "WHY DOESN'T SHE LIKE ME?" he complained loudly.

Torrie frowned. "John, you're probably scaring her, my poor baby," she said. "Why don't you just give her a treat or rub her belly? You need to be nice to her. Trust me, if you have the bag of treats I left for her, she'll listen to you."

John rose a brow. "You left her treats and you didn't tell me?" he asked rather angry... teasingly of course. "I lost a thumb and you tell me NOW that there are treats?" he asked before looking at Chloe. "I can't get CLOSE to rubbing her belly."

"Oh, please. You're thumb is probably fine," Torrie said. "Just show her you have the treats first and watch, she'll be the perfect little angel. Just don't taunt her with them, actually give her some...but not too much, I don't want her getting chunky," she said, such a demanding mommy.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom.." John said, trying to get Torrie to shut up. "I can handle it..." he said, clicking his teeth together a few times before smirking. "These taste actually pretty good.." he teased.

Torrie sighed. "I really hope you didn't just eat one," she muttered

"Chloe!" he said, moving to show the dog the treats. "Good gi-" he shouted. "Fuck." he complained. "I hate this dog."

"Now what's wrong? John, you are not a pet person, huh?" she asked. "If you can't get her to warm up to you now, just wait until I get home. We'll have to work on it together," she sighed. It looked like it was going to come down to Torrie having to choose between John or Chloe.

**LATER ON (JELLY)**

Kelly had a long day and she was given the copies of her pictures for family and such, even though she would refuse to let her family see these. She sighed, walked into the home that Chris had talked her into stay in that night. It was late and he didn't want her flying home and getting home by herself, even though she had done it so many times. But, this place felt like home, not like her small aparmtnet in Florida. As the young woman threw herself on the couch cushions, she looked at her boyfriend and rose an eyebrow at him. "Baby?" she asked. "Come cuddle?" she asked innocently.

Chris came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. That's how it had been all day. Jericho stuffing his face with anything he could find. It took him a bit to realize why he was eating so much. He was hurt by the fact that Kelly didn't want him on the set. Hell, she let Torrie stay on the set and he was sure Torrie had never seen Kelly naked! He sat down on the couch and munched on a few kernels. "So, how was the shoot? Did Torrie do a good job at making you feel comfortable?" he asked a bit coldly. _Cause apparently, I couldn't do that_, he thought.

Kelly sighed once before taking a deep breath. "Are you mad?" she asked, looking at him. "Chris," she said, biting her bottom lip. "You can't honestly get angry at me. I didn't want you to see me naked for the first time when all these guys were looking at me." she complained. "I wanted it to be special..." she pouted softly.

Chris sighed, scooping up some more popcorn. "I'm not really mad... I'm just kinda upset that you didn't want me around. Look at me, I've been eating my emotions! This is horrible," he said, setting down the bowl of popcorn. "I mean, I understand that, but still...it could've been special. I would've only been focusing on you, anyway. Hell, if you were that uncomfortable, I would have stripped naked."

Kelly was watching him and burst into giggles. "Oh... my god," she said softly. "No, way." she teased before leaning up and kissing him. "Here," she said, moving and grabbing her bag from the floor. "Look," she said, offering him the folder of the pictures that were from the shoot. "That one," she said, motioning to one with her with Chris's belt over her shoulder, wearing nothing but a pair of white boyshorts and a diamond necklace. "Is the one that I wanted to give you." she smiled softly.

Jericho opened the folder and smirked. "Damn...my title belt looks good," he teased. "Kelly, you look beautiful...you were thinking about me when you took the seductive pictures, huh?" he asked, smirking softly. He looked at the other photos as well. "Me want Kelly Kelly," Chris said before picking her up and carrying her upstairs to his room.

Kelly giggled as he picked her up and moved to his bedroom.

He gently laid her down on the bed, kissing her lips softly. He didn't want to pressure her into doing anything too soon, but those pictures definitely had a noticeable effect on Jericho.

She laughed softly. "Chris," she smiled, leaning up and pressing her lips against his. "I.." she shrugged her shoulders. She wouldn't do anything until she said that she loved him and he returned the feeling. Kelly would never put her out on the line, though. "I don't think we should."

Jericho took a deep breath. Though he really wanted to, he knew Kelly was right. They had just started going out, they could not rush into things. "Fine, but I feel a bit guilty. I mean, I've seen you naked, not in person, but still...you haven't seen me exposed in all my glory," he smirked. "But I could change that."

Kelly rose an eyebrow. "You really do wanna be naked in front of me, huh?" she teased. "Ohhh, Chris." she laughed. "Don't feel guilty," she winked. "If it makes you feel better about yourself, we'll sleep naked tonight," she burst out with a fit of giggles.

Jericho's jaw dropped before he smiled. "Can we really? Cause I'll do it," he said, taking off his shirt. Of course Chris was game for this. "Or are you too nervous to do something like that? I know we could sleep naked and not do anything tonight, I do have restraints."

Kelly smirked. "You dork," she said as she watched him. "Right," she said softly. "We can sleep naked, just... you try to do anything to me when I'm sleeping, I'll kill you, okay?" she teased. "Or I'll rip your thing off," she winked as she sat up and took her top off.

"Ouch...now I don't know if I want to sleep naked with you, it might be dangerous," Jericho said before sliding out of his pants. He removed his boxers while he was underneath the blankets and sighed. "This is nice...sleeping naked," he said, chuckling softly.

Kelly giggled gently. "Ohhh, Chris, you're dangerous." she smiled. "I'm as safe as can be," she winked. After a moment or two, she cleared her throat. "I really do like you, Chris.." she said softly. "I just want everything for us to be perfect."

Chris smiled and kissed her cheek. "Me too...trust me, when the timing is right, everything will be perfect," he said, moving to wrap his arms around her, but he paused. "Um, am I allowed to hug you while we're naked? I don't want to make things...awkward."

Kelly watched him with a grin. "Haha." she smiled. "I'm positive that it won't make things awkward, Chris. We're adults," she smirked before turning around to face him in his arms. It wasn't like she was a virgin, she was far from it, but hey, Kelly simply wanted things to be like her first time. "When we love each other, I want to do it." she laughed.

Jericho laughed. "Well, when that day comes and we're both ready...I'll be gentle for our first time, but after that," he paused, smirking softly. "Your ass is mine, we'll be breaking down the walls all night," he chuckled. "I hope that you can handle the amazing Y2J."

Kelly giggled softly, simply wanting him to say that he loved her, all these talks were taking their toll on the blonde. She laughed softly, leaning forward and kissing him softly. Hey, until that happened, they could just kiss and roll around, yeah?

Jericho smiled slightly. He knew Kelly was hinting, but he still felt like a bit nervous about laying it all out there. He knew, deep down, that Kelly wasn't going to reject him, but it had always been hard for Chris to come out and say the "L" word. He sighed softly and glanced down at the blonde. "Barbara? I want to let you know that over these past few months, you've made me feel...amazing. I don't think I could ever even imagine life without you and what I'm trying to say is..." he paused, taking a deep breath. He could beat up the toughest guys in the industry but could barely utter these words. "Kelly, I love you."

Kelly smirked gently and blushed softly. "Really?" she asked softly. "I love you, too." she smiled. She had done things with Chris that she had never done before-- and none of those things were sex! She basically lived at his house, helped decorate, helped him pack... and she loved it. She loved him. Kelly smiled softly. "I really do," she grinned, kissing him quietly. "You're perfect." she smiled softly.

Chris grinned softly before kissing her cheek. That wasn't so bad after all. "I am, huh?" he smirked. "But you're better," he added, sighing softly. "So...we've established our feelings for each other and we're both here, cuddling in the nude...I guess we should just go to sleep now," he chuckled, clearly joking.

Kelly giggled. "I think we should," Kelly teased before rolling her eyes. "So, Chris." she smiled. "We'll be gentle now and then... all...lovely and breaking the walls down later, right?" Kelly bit her bottom lip and sighed softly, looking over at the clock. It was 2:37 AM. But, surprisingly, she was rather awake. But that would happen to anyone cause Chris Jericho, naked... against you... made anyone awake.

"Yes, gentle now," Jericho said, swiftly moving on top of the blonde. "Breaking down the walls later," he teased, kissing her lips softly before slowly moving to her neck, assaulting it with kisses as well. He ran his hand between her thighs as he moved it upwards, teasing her slightly before positioning himself over her. Chris slowly entered her, glancing down at Kelly to make sure he wasn't hurting her. He slowly began to move, picking up the pace as he went.

Kelly smirked gently. "You're absolutely perfect," she whispered, looking up at him as she closed her eyes and biting her bottom lip. It took her a moment before she opened them and wrapped her arms around his neck, a smirk on her lips. "Chris," she said softly, kissing him slowly as she moved with him.

Chris grinned slightly, groaning softly as he reached his peak. "Kelly," he whispered with one final movement bfore hovering over the blonde for a moment or two. He leaned down and kissed her softly, rolling off of her while panting slightly. "I know I said we'd break down the walls, but let's save that for another night," he said. "Y2J is tired and just wants to cuddle," Chris added, wrapping his arms around her as the two fell asleep together.

**LATER ON (JORRIE)**

John had fallen asleep on the couch with Chloe lying on top of his stomach as he inhaled and exhaled. He had his hand on her back and she seemed to be okay with it. The champ smiled softly as he woke up, seeing the dog. "Chloeee," he sang with a smirk. "Daddy's happy that you stopped being a bitch, your momma should be home soon," he said with a faint grin. "Are you excited? Huh? Huh? Huh? Are ya?" he teased. God he was talking to that dog like Torrie did.

Torrie came home a few minutes after the two woke up. She had been praying that John and Chloe were getting along and smiled softly as she spotted the two on the couch. "Aw, you two look so cute!" she exclaimed, walking into the living room. "See? I told you that if you were nice to her, she'd start to like you," she said.

John smirked. "I know, right?" he asked, picking up Chloe in his large hand and walking to his girl.

"How was the rest of your day with her?" Torrie asked.

"Well, let's see. I missed you. I walked Chloe, I missed you..." he shrugged. "You know, the normal. How was your day, huh?" John asked, moving so he was handing Torrie the dog.

Torrie giggled softly as she took the dog. "Wait, you walked Chloe and I missed it?" she asked, imagining what John would look like walking a little dog like Chloe. "My day? Well, Kelly's shoot was amazing. She didn't really need my help, I think she just wanted some support. And I missed you, too."

"Yes.." he said. "Well, you know that they'll be promoting the hell out of it." he informed. "And you'll be walking with her since you're her BESTIE!" he said with a chuckle, rolling his eyes once. "So." he smiled. "Am I able to look at the pictures when the magazine comes out?" he asked with a grin.

"I suppose you can look at her pictures, just don't get too carried away," Torrie laughed. "But, I won't be walking with her this Monday," she corrected. "Remember? You gave me the FU and you know McMahon is really going to want me to play up the injury," she sighed. "I just hope that's the end of it, I'll cry if Vince makes me re-live the Carlito storyline and puts us in a match against each other."

John smiled. "Ooooh," he said, shaking his head. "Ewww." he stated. "That match was horrible to watch," he informed. "When he got the backstabber on you.. but I got him back, remember when I went on his Cabana?" he smiled softly. "Yeah, that was fun." he laughed.

Torrie smiled and placed Chloe on the ground before wrapping her arms around John. "Yeah, I remember that. I was so happy someone taught him a lesson," she said, kissing his lips softly. "So, now that you're a heel, what does Vince have in store for you? Are you finally going to team up with Randy?"

"I am teaming with Randy." he smiled. "And we're going against Cody and Ted for the titles," he smiled. "It's going to be amazing cause we're gonna win and dominate everything... and I know that DX is making their return so when we have the titles, we'll go up against them." he winked.

"Aw, you and Randers are going to be the cutest little heel tag team," Torrie teased, laughing softly. "But what about that little trip to Boise you promised me earlier today? Are we still going?" she asked, missing her hometown.

"Of course we're going to go," he smiled. "Do you wanna go tomorrow?" he asked, raising a brow. "Or... the next day?" he asked. The male was really gung ho about going to Boise.. It was important to her, so... he wanted it to happen.

"Maybe tomorrow," Torrie said, moving into their bedroom. She sat down and sighed softly. "Oh, John! We should make some popcorn and watch a movie or something," she said, not wanting to go to bed just yet. "C'mon, it'll be fun, I'll watch anything...except for The Marine."

John smiled. "Ohhh," he said. "WOAH!" He said loudly. "Excuse me," he said. "The Marine was box office GOLD." he smirked before shrugging. "Or...bronze.. or...yeah." he smiled. "Bronze." he laughed. "What do you wanna watch? You choose."

"Hmm," Torrie muttered, going through the On Demand menu. "Let's watch 30 Days of Night. I heard it was good, even though it's scary as hell," she said. "You go make the popcorn...please," she smiled before moving underneath the blankets.

"Okay," he smiled. "I really do think that you can't make it through that movie," he said as he moved to get the popcorn ready. "You're not good at scary movies!" he called from the kitchen. "And you know that."

Torrie pouted softly. "I can so make it through the movie," she muttered. When John returned with popcorn, the movie had already started. Torrie flipped off the lights and settled in to watch the film, grabbing some popcorn.

"Oh...my god, you can't," he smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "C'mon," he laughed. He sat down and eating some popcorn and looked over at her. "All right.. I'm here if you need me.. but I'm really gonna make you watch the movie on your own," he laughed.

"I don't need to cling onto you to get through a movie," Torrie protested. That was a lie, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right. As the movie went on, the scenes grew more eerie and the blonde was squeezing her pillow. Once she realized what she was doing, Torrie let go of the pillow and attempted to pull herself together and at least act like she wasn't scared out of her mind.

"You sure that you don't need me?" he asked, laughing once. "I mean," he stopped and screamed at nothing, laughing loudly.

Torrie screamed and pulled the blankets over her head before realizing he was just messing with her.

"HAHA!" he smiled, shaking his head. "Ohhh, c'mon." he laughed. "It's perfect. That was classic." he smirked.

"That's not funny," she pouted, emerging from the blankets. "You're so mean to me," she frowned. When the movie was over, Torrie sighed, happy to have gotten through it without really freaking out. She rolled over, away from John. She was plotting her revenge on the champ.

John smiled softly. "It was too funny," he grinned before moving so he was against her back. "Aww, Torrie, baby. It was funny. Can you blame me? I just wanted some action!" he complained. "I wanted you to cuddle with me, babe!" he laughed softly. "Please?" he laughed. "I'm sorry that I wanted loving!"

Torrie sighed softly before smirking. "After all that, teasing me about how I need you to get through a movie and now you want to cuddle?" she asked. She turned around and kissed him softly, running her hands over his chest before venturing below the belt. "Is this what you had in mind?" she asked, kissing his neck gently. "Well, that's too bad because I'm not in the mood," she smirked before getting up and walking away.

John complained. "Ohhhh," he said, shaking his head. "Baby, that's not even close to fair!" he said softly, following her. "You can't grab my Red Sox and just walk off!" he complained, his hands on his hips. "Babyyy!" he whined after her. "That's not even close to fair!" he said simply. "Really?" he said.

"Well you and your...Red Sox should have thought about that before messing with me," Torrie smirked, before laying down once again. She yawned softly, pulling the blankets over her. "You'll be fine," she said. "You could always introduce your Red Sox to your catcher," she giggled, holding up her hand. Revenge was awesome.

John managed to convince Torrie to...help him out and the two had fun rolling around in the sheets that night.


	7. Christmas and CM Punk

Authors Note: So, we want to thank everyone for all the positive reviews so far, but we have a small favor to ask. This story is really supposed to be a Kelly Kelly/Jericho pairing and we're not seeing a lot of feedback on that part. Not that we don't love and appreciate the Jorrie reviews, cause we do, we just want some more comments on the Jelly pairing. We know it's an unusual pairing, but we love it and we had other fans of the pairing, too. What happened to you people?! Anyway, keep the reviews coming and show Kelly and Chris some love!

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

Another monday had arrived and Jericho was out in the ring to open the show with a special edition of the Highlight Reel. Not only would he be talking about his title, but he would also be introducing Kelly as his new on screen girlfriend.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another edition of the Highlight Reel. I'm your sexy beast of a host, Y2J and I figured what better way to start off RAW than with a clip of my win over Kofi to regain the Intercontinental title!" he exclaimed as the showed the brutal match.

"Now, I know a lot of you are upset about what I did to Kofi and I must admit, I was a bit hard on the guy," Jericho began, pacing back and forth across the ring. "But in this business, you have to be willing to do whatever it takes to win, you have to be willing to bleed for the belt and sacrifice your own well-being and Kofi just couldn't do that," he sighed. "But let's not dwell on that. Y2J is the champ again and that's all the matters!" he chuckled as the crowd cheered. He smirked before continuing. "So, I have a special guest planned for tonight. She's not only the latest diva to pose for Playboy," Chris began as the crowd roared with excitement. "But she's also my amazing girlfriend, sorry fellas. Please welcome, Kelly Kel-"

Jericho was cut off by Santino's entrance music. He sighed as the crazy Italian made his way to the ring. "Now wait-a just-a minute. KYJ, you think you're-a so good, huh? You think you are da greatest cause you are with the Kelly Kelly?" he asked. "But you are not! You see, I'm glad I didn't win a date with her because Kelly Kelly is a just like Maria. She is nothing but a dumb whore," Santino said, smirking softly.

"You know what, Santino? I'm sick of your crap!" Chris yelled before attacking him. A brawl quickly broke out between the two as the crowd went crazy.

Kelly looked on as she spotted Chris attack Santino. She ran down the ramp and gasped, sliding into the ring and moving towards her boyfriend. "Baby, baby!" she shouted, pulling him off of him and stepping in between her and Santino. "You cannot do this," she stated, clearing her throat as she let her hands move to his face, letting her thumbs graze his cheek bones. "Baby, do not fight him, he's not worth it." she said, nodding once before leaning up and kissing him.

She then turned to Santino once the crowd had stopped giving "ooooh"s to the kiss, her back to Chris's chest, glaring at Santino. She watched him for a moment and slapped him. She then took Chris's mic on the floor and shook her head. "No wonder why Maria dumped your ass." she told him. "We've all heard what they've said about Italians." she stated, rolling her eyes. "They may have nice sausages, but they never do have meatballs," she smirked. Yeah, writers were gay. She cleared her throat. "Baby, c'mon, Chris. Let's go."

Jericho smirked and wrapped his arm around Kelly's waist before walking up the ramp.

"This isn't over, Jericho!" Santino shouted, holding the side of his face.

Chris only chuckled before heading backstage. "Thanks, baby, but you know I could've kicked his ass," he said, kissing her cheek.

Kelly nodded once. "I know, I know.." she said simply. "Just... I didn't want to hear him talk anymore," she informed. "He makes me sick." the blonde responded, rolling her eyes slightly.

Chris smirked. "Yeah, I know what you mean. You think by now the guy would learn to speak English or at least get my name right. It's Y2J, not KYJ!" he exclaimed.

"Like, I didn't listen to Maria when she said how much of a douche that guy is," she sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. I really wanted you to be my guest tonight, I guess we'll have to do another Highlight Reel," Jericho said as they walked back to his locker room. "So, what does Vince have planned for you tonight?" he asked.

Kelly smiled softly. "I have a tag match against Layla and Jillian with Mickie." she nodded.

"Oooh, divas tag team match. Now, this I must see. When do you go kick some ass?" he asked as he saw Katie Lea coming to the ring. "Now that girl right there scares me," he teased.

"I think I'm right before Shawn is supposed to have his promo." She nodded. "So.. yeah." she stated, looking away for a moment or two.

"All right, then I'm not moving from this spot," Chris said. "I want a good seat when I watch you win," he chuckled, kissing her softly.

"I'm excited, though.. I mean," she laughed once. "We're both on the same show, baby!" she giggled, hugging him tightly. "It's amazing."

"I'm happy, too. I mean, we're on the same show, we're a couple on-screen and off, and things just could not be more perfect...except that freakin' Italian. I'm going to make him pay for calling you that. It really pisses me off when people talk about me and you," he sighed. "I can't wait to put him in the Walls of Jericho and watch him tap out," Chris said, smirking devilishly.

"Baby," Kelly smiled, moving towards him and moving her leg over his, sitting in his lap with a smile. "Yeah?" She laughed. "I think that you and I are going to be absolutely perfect, baby." the blonde smiled warmly. "You're such an amazing man, have I told you that?" she giggled with a smile. "Cause I think that you might not know," the blonde laughed softly.

"Yeah you have," Jericho chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But it never hurts to hear it again," he added, letting his hands do a little wandering over Kelly's body. "You're pretty amazing yourself," Chris said. "So, what are you going to be wearing for your match tonight?" he smirked, eager to know. "Will it have...sparkles?" he asked, laughing softly.

Kelly grinned softly and pouted her lips. "Sparkles and leather... and chaps." she grinned with a nod. "Every outfit I have, baby, has sparkles." she nodded.

"Oh wow, that's going to be hot," Jericho commented. "Good, every outfit needs sparkles," he laughed, smiling as she kissed him.

The girl bit her bottom lip and glanced around before kissing his cheek. "I love you," she winked. "And, let's see here." she said, "Once my match is over, you don't have one match, do you?" Kelly questioned with a yawn. "Cause... lil' Kelly Kelly is getting tired."

He pulled her closer to him. "I love you, too, baby. And no, I don't have a match tonight, but I have a feeling Santokyo will want one next week," he sighed, kissing her lips. "Maybe you should get ready for your match, isn't it coming up soon?" he asked as his hands caressed her back.

Kelly moaned in a way that she didn't want to leave him alone. "Ehh," the blonde said softly. "I dunno, yeah, I probably should." the girl grinned, removing her body from against him. "All right," she said. "I should go," she winked. She slid out of her outfit and changed into a pair of black shorts and a black sparkly leather top. "Haha, I told you that you'd like it." she winked. "Then, I wanna go home after this match, okay?"

"Oh my god, I've died and gone to heaven," Jericho smiled, pulling her over to him again. "I don't wanna let you go, you can forfeit the match, right?" he asked, laughing softly. "All right, we're going home right after your match. I'll start packing up our things once you go out there, okay?" he asked. "Now, go kick some ass and take some names! Bust out the Walls of Kelly if you have to," Chris smirked, kissing her gently.

**JORRIE**

Torrie had just left McMahon's office after getting an update on her new storyline. She was going to become an on-screen couple with CM Punk and no one else was to find out yet. Vince wanted this to build over time. Tonight, Torrie was to have a match against Katie Lea, who would be accompanied to the ring by Paul. She would still be hurt from the FU and Katie and Paul would team up against her, thus causing Punk to come to the rescue.

Sighing softly, the blonde entered her dressing room and looked around for her wrestling gear. She didn't really want to get in the ring tonight, but once Vince made up his mind, that was that. "John," she whined. "I have to fight tonight. I was so sure I'd get the night off because of the FU...Vince is a madman," she teased.

John wrapped his arms around her and smiled softly. "Yeah?" he asked, raising a brow. "Hmm.." he stated, biting his bottom lip. "Who's your match against, huh?" he questioned, laughing softly.

"Katie Lea," Torrie sighed. "And you know Paul will probably be with her," she added, frowning softly.

"And..." he looked away for a moment or two. "Ahhh," he stated, clearing his throat. "I mean, what's going on with your storyline now, now that we're not together, huh?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"I...I'm going to be with another superstar, but it's a secret," she teased. "You'll just have to watch and find out," Torrie winked before moving to change outfits. She put on a light blue halter top with matching shorts laced with black, along with her black leg warmers.

John watched her with a smile before sighing. "Okay, but if it's JBL." he said, scrunching his face up. "That guy's flab..." he said, shuddering. "Ewww," he stated, rolling his eyes.

"God, no!" Torrie replied. "No, it's not JBL, I would not let Vince do that to me," she said.

"Okay, GOOD." John stated. "Damn, I don't like us not being on screen anymore. I miss walking you out to the ring." he winked. "Like... really," he laughed. "I let you go first so I can watch your hips move from side to side." he winked.

"That's why you always let me go first? I thought it was because you were being a gentleman," she stated, pouting softly. "But I miss being with you on screen. At least we still have each other off screen," she smirked, kissing his lips gently. Torrie noticed Katie coming out, with Paul, and sighed. "I guess that's my cue," she said before taking off.

"I love you," he winked. "Kick ass, okay?" he winked, taking a deep breath. "Good luck!" he called out as he watched Katie Lea do her stupid little, face thing. He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Torrie... win." he laughed as he moved to watch it on the television.

When Torrie's music hit, she slowly walked down the ramp, holding her back. She had to play up the FU, according to McMahon anyway. She got into the ring and took a deep breath as the bell rang. Torrie endured some painful blows, but got the upperhand after using a swinging neckbreaker. As Katie staggered to her feet, the blonde went for the springboard elbow, but Paul grabbed Torrie's ankles as she ran at the rope, causing her to fall. Katie easily got the win thanks to Paul's interference, but the two weren't done yet. They both began viciously attacking Torrie in the middle of the ring...until CM Punk made the save, helping the blonde to her feet as the crowd cheered.

John watched as Punk came to his girlfriend's rescue, sighing once. "Awesome," he stated, biting his bottom lip. Awesome, his girlfriend was being saved by CM Punk - the one man that John Cena couldn't stand, really. What with Punk being a "hardcore straightedge" guy. He sighed, his hands going into his pockets. "Perfect."

Torrie leaned against Punk as he looped his arm around her waist in order to support her. Once the two made their way backstage, Torrie smiled softly. "Thanks," she said, even though she knew it was coming.

Punk smirked. "No problem, Torrie. After all, we will be seeing a lot more of each other over the next few weeks," he said, finally removing his arm from her waist. "See ya later," he called as he headed back to his locker room. Torrie headed back to John with a small grin on her face.

John rolled his eyes and sighed once, leaning down and putting his head in his hands. God, this sucked. He never liked seeing his baby girl with some other guy. And Punk had his arm around her. He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, grabbing his things. He would want to go home as soon as possible... sadly, enough.. he had his stupid match to get the chance to BEAT Punk.

Torrie entered the dressing room with a small sigh of content. "Well, I'm glad that's over," she said, plopping down on a chair. She could tell John wasn't too happy with her storyline, but she wasn't expecting him to jump for joy over her having another 'boyfriend'. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "It's just a stupid storyline, baby. It'll be over soon enough and I doubt you'll be getting involved," she said. Oh, how wrong she was...

"Yeah," he stated, nodding once. "Yeah.. It's fine. Don't worry about it," he lied. "Uhh, I'm gonna go get something to eat and then by then, I'll be able to go home." he said before shrugging. "I mean... you and I going home, okay?" he stated, nodding.

Torrie nodded and watched him leave. She sighed softly, hoping he could handle the storyline. If things weren't going well now, she could only imagine how he would react if she had to escort Punk to the ring or even kiss him. The blonde pouted, she would have to show John that she only had feelings for him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

RAW had come and gone and the superstars were enjoying their week off. Chris was lounging in bed, plotting revenge against Santino for next Monday. He couldn't wait to kick his ass. As a commerical came on, Jericho reached for the remote, but it was just out of his grasp. "Kelly? Could you hand me the remote?" he yelled, waiting for the blonde to come into the room. He was relaxing, of course he wouldn't want to get up.

But he knew Kelly would come in and make him do something productive for the day. God knows the house probably needed to be cleaned and Jericho could only pray that Kelly wouldn't make him clean it. After Kelly had moved in with him, you could tell which side of their bedroom belonged to Chris and Kelly based on the mere look of things. Kelly always kept everything relatively neat and tidy while Jericho just let things go until he couldn't find anything. Only then would he attempt to clean...which meant shoving everything into drawers and spraying some air freshener.

Kelly looked at Chris and shook her head as she pushed the remote to him. "All right, all right.. Today, MR." she stated. "We are cleaning the house, okay?" she smirked as she slid onto the bed with him. "I mean-- really cleaning. And spraying Lysol and Febreez does not count as cleaning, baby.'' she snickered softly.

"Hey, Lysol kills germs, that's cleaning," he protested. " Please don't make me do chores, I don't wanna mommy," he teased before sighing.

"And...you're really gonna have to help me out around the house," she added with a smirk.

"Aw, Kelly, noooo," Jericho whined, rolling over. Kelly would not cave in. "Fiiine, what exactly do I have to do? I refuse to dust, that's way too girly for me, give me a man's job. Like taking out the trash," Chris said in a deep voice.

"Chris--" Kelly said with a small sigh. "Thank you for finally giving up." she told him. "But...I'm going to slap you if you say dusting is a girly job." she said softly. "I want you to take the trash out, to wash the windows and then you need to go into town and get some lights for the house. Christmas lights."

"Awwwww," Chris groaned even louder. "I have to do all that?" he asked, pouting softly. "Why do we need Christmas lights? I mean, that means I have to get dressed and drive into town for lights and listen to all the old people tell me what lights are the best," he frowned. As she stared at him, he sighed. "Fine," he muttered, standing up and going to take out the trash.

A few minutes later, he was washing the living room windows while blasting Fozzy. "And you're always there to remind meeee, that you're my enemy! All that we had has gone away, there are times that fade away, but you'll still be my enemy!!" he sang along.

"Baby," Kelly complained, shaking her head. "Baby-" she muttered, turning the music down. "Chris!" she shouted, walking to him. "Babyy," Kelly smiled at him. "You'll be fine and you're always handsome.. so when the old ladies try to tell you what kind of light to get, try not to give them a heart attack, by flashing those pearly whites."

Chris grinned. "Maybe I should, then I'd be out of there faster," he joked.

Kelly smiled as she leaned over, wrapping her arms around his waist behind him. "I love you." she grinned. "Enjoy."

"I love you, too, baby. I'll be back with a whole bunch of Christmas lights. So many that our house will be bright enough to be seen from space," Jericho laughed before heading out the door.

About twenty minutes later, Y2J strolled through the door carrying a huge box of lights. "Now before you get all upset, let me just say that a nice old man told me to get these many lights. I couldn't say no to an old man, Kelly! That's someone's grandpa," he protested.

Kelly looked at him and pouted her lips. "Christopher Keith!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "My god... thats like...40 times the amount of lights that you need to be seen from space." she said, but she knew how Chris was. He probably got excited when the man helped him, probably spurting out ideas with lights.

Jericho chuckled softly. "Really? I don't think I have enough to be seen from space," he said.

Kelly bit her bottom lip. "Chris," she whined. "I cannot believe how crazy you went." Kelly pouted, looking out the window. "Thats the only thing you have to do." she informed. "Put the lights up." she smiled. "And..you might wanna get on it, cause..." she motioned to the roof. "I want the lights up by tonight and it's gonna snow tonight."

"What? I have to put them ALL up NOW?" he whined. "If I fall off the roof and die, I'm coming back from the dead to haunt you, Kelly. I'm going to leave trash all over the house and you won't be able to pick it up because it'll be trash from beyond the grave!...All right, I'm going," he sulked, grabbing a ladder and climbing up on the roof. Chris was near the end when the snow had really started to come down. He slipped and lost his footing. "Crap!" he yelled, hanging on the edge of the roof. "Kelly! Help!" But he lost his grip and fell into a bush.

Kelly had been on the phone with Chris's mother, it was a relationship that the Irvines said that if Kelly and Chris ever broke upa, they'd side with Kelly. Kelly was adored by the Irvines and the oldest Irvine boy. So, when she told Cindy that she had to go, she threw the phone down and ran outside in her black silk nightie...yes, Kelly didn't bother changing from her pajamas. "Chris!" she called, watching him fall to the ground. "Baby? Are you okay?" she asked, rushing to his side. "I...oh my god!" she cried. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Kelly...I didn't know you had sisters," Chris muttered, seeing about three Kelly's come to his aid. Even though Chris had an accident, the lights looked amazing. He slowly sat up and picked leaves out of his hair. "I'll be fine...just as soon as the world stops spinning," he said, leaning sideways as he tried to stand up.

Kelly looked at him with a frightened look. "Baby," she demanded, moving so she was supporting him. Snow and silk was not a good combination. "Chris, lets get you inside..." she said, leading him into the room. "Babe...are you sure you're going to be okay?" she questioned as she moved to the closet and grabbing a sweater and tugging it over her chest, moving to sit on Chris's lap, examining the damage.

Jericho sat down on the couch and sighed. "Hey, your sisters left," he commented before laughing softly. "I'm okay, now, Kelly. But thank you for making me go on the roof...you owe me some hot cocoa," he said. There was a small cut on the back of his head, but other than that, he was fine.

"Hot cocoa?" she said with a grin. "Okay...I can do that.." the girl nodded, walking to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a large mug of cocoa. "Here, baby." she nodded. "So," she said. "You're sure that you're okay?" she asked, clearing her throat. "Because...I refuse to have a boyfriend around Christmas, who can't do shit." she said, kissing him. "Baby, I'm just nervous...You can't be hurt."

Jericho thanked her and took a sip, moaning in pain. "Ahhh, hot. Kelly, are you just trying to kill me?" he asked, teasing of course. "I'm fine, it was what- a five foot drop? I've been through worse. If I can survive a Money in the Bank Ladder match, then trust me when I say that fall was nothing," he assured her.

"Baby, I just worry about you," she told him. "I can't have the love of my life..." the blonde muttered. "Hurt around Christmas." she pouted and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a few ice cubes and plopping them onto his mug. "Baby..." she muttered. "The lights look amazing."

"Yeah, I did a pretty good job, huh?" Jericho smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad you're all worried about me, but I'm fine. So relax," he said, slipping an arm around her.

The blonde smiled as she cuddled next to him. "I'm your girlfriend, I'm allowed to worry about you." she giggled innocently.

"So...we're probably going to need to get a tree at some point. We could go buy one or I could venture off into the woods and cut one day like a real man," he said in a deep tone.

"We can go ahead and we'll go get a tree..." she teased. "And you can cut one..." she giggled. "Be a man, baby."

"All right," Jericho smiled. "And this time, I won't get hurt...and even if I do, it'll be a manly wound! I'll show it off to all the guys and be seen as a hero," he smirked. Yeah, that's how things worked in 'guy world'. "So, what does Kelly want for Christmas? I mean, besides me," Chris teased, kissing her lips.

Kelly yawned. "I dunno what I would want to get for Christmas." she grinned "What're you gonna get me for Christmas?" she smiled. "You know," the girl stated. "I am just hoping that you can get me a good present." she giggled. "I wanna go to London..."

"London? Hmm," Chris said. "We could do that, but I am going to get you an amazing gift. I should just put a bow on me and say Merry Christmas!" he laughed...though you know part of him was serious.

Kelly giggled. "You wanna do that? Hmm..." she laughed once.

"No, I'll get you something good, but I'm not telling, so ha ha," Jericho said, before kissing her on the cheek.

"I was thinking,'' she said. "I am so ready to spend time with you and your family for Christmas," Kelly smirked as she leaned back and cuddled with him. "And mommy and daddy are still happy about coming to see you." she grinned.

"You really wanna spend time with my crazy family?" Jericho laughed. "I can't wait to meet your parents, I know they'll love me," he teased.

"But..are you going to come with me for the super bowl for Alex's high school team?" she asked. "Its on the 2nd of July." Football in Florida was huge. Jacksonville was crazy and Kelly's younger brother was the starting varsity running back...Kelly had to be there.

"Of course I'm coming with you, I wanna meet your brother and watch the future football star play," Chris replied with a grin. "But is football that big in Jacksonville? Like should I get all decked out in his school colors and just go nuts?"

The young blonde giggled. "Baby, high school football back in Jacksonville is huge. I was a cheerleader when Jake first started. He made varsity on his first year. The Bucuaneers are like... the town heros." she smiled softly. "And I'm just dressing up like a pirate," she teased. "No, you just dress in orange and black and we'll be fine." she giggled.

"You were a cheerleader? Why haven't you shown me pictures of this?" Jericho asked, smirking softly. "I'll wear orange and black and you need to be a sexy pirate," he chuckled. He loved flirting with Kelly like this, although half the time he was dead serious about all his jokes.

Kelly smirked. "No.. you will not see pictures of me and my cheer outfits." she giggled. "I'm nervous about you meeting my parents..." she told him. "Like... the age difference.. my parents are hardcore.. religious...everything." Kelly sighed.

He frowned softly. "Well...you have mentioned the age difference before, right? I'll make them love me, baby, you'll see," he kissed her forehead gently. "Don't worry about it, they'll forget all about the age difference once they meet Y2J," Chris laughed, though he was really becoming nervous about that. But no matter what her parents thought, Chris would never break up with Kelly.

"Babe...you'll love it, cause Jake told me that the cheerleaders want me to be a guest cheerleader when we go.." she giggled. "I will not... I'm just going to spend time with you." she smiled softly, kissing him gently. "I love you..." she winked.

"What, are you crazy?" Jericho questioned, raising a brow. "You need to put on a little cheerleading outfit and shake your pom poms! I need to see that, Kelly! Don't deny me of one of my many fantasies," he pouted playfully. "We can spend time together after you gimme a cheer," he smirked. "I love you, too baby," he said before picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed while still holding onto her. "I figured we should re-locate, I'm getting kinda tired," Chris laughed. "So, when are you parents coming? I need time to mentally prepare myself."

"Tomorrow." she giggled. "Nobody tells you anything, do they?" the girl grinned.

"Well, you might have told me, but I did fall off the roof, remember?" Chris reminded her with a chuckle.

"I just hope that they understand that I am truly happy and that...we're not planning on leaving one another..." she said, trailing off. "Right?" she asked nervously.

"Baby, I would never leave you...no other woman would bring me the remote and put up with my whiny little demands," he teased. "Trust me, I want to be with you forever," Jericho added, kissing her lips. "Your parents want you to be happy right? So, they should understand how much we love each other." He hugged the blonde tightly and sighed.

Kelly smiled. "They say that they want me to be happy." she grinned as she laid down with him. "I just get nervous, is all." she murmured.

Jericho smiled softly, holding her close. "Well, don't be nervous, you got me here by your side. Things will work out one way or another," he assured her.

"So..." she told him. "Since you fell off the roof, Kelly Kelly seems to think that tomorrow, you wont have to do any chores." she grinned. "And...I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, too.." she smirked innocently. "Who else can I watch Disney movies with, when I'm sick?"

He smirked when she mentioned no chores. "YES! I should fall off the roof more often," he teased, laughing softly. "Yeah..and who else will tell your amazing bedtime stories and build snowmen with you? No one...well, actually a lot of guys would do anything to be with you, but I'm here and they can all just kiss my ass! You're mine and I'm never letting you go."

Kelly giggled softly. "You're right! I will never get to be with anyone else...just because I will never enjoy my time with anyone but you. And nobody tells better stories than you. Maybe Orton, but you're the best." the blonde yawned. "I love you...and I can promise that its only you, babe. Forever and ever, babe."

Chris smiled softly. "Damn right no one tells stories better than - wait...Orton?" he questioned. "Orton is too dumb to come up with amazing stories. No way Randy told you stories like me," he said, laying Kelly down before moving next to her. "I love you, too. Always and forever," he yawned before slowly falling asleep.

**JORRIE**

Torrie knew John still wasn't comfortable with her new storyline, which is why she didn't want to tell him where she was going today. Punk had sent the Boise native a text message, asking her to come train with him in the gym. If they were going to be a couple on-screen, there was no doubt that they'd have to fight together and Punk wanted them to have the sickest tag team moves around.

She was wearing black shorts and a red tank top, normal work out attire, but she decided to throw on a John Cena hoodie as well. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and after she grabbed her gym bag, Torrie sighed softly. "John? I'm going to the gym for a bit, okay?" she called out, inching towards the door.

John tapped his foot on the ground. "Yeah?" he questioned. "What in the world," he sighed, taking a deep breath. "I was thinking about you and me...going to do something...?" he asked. "Tonight?" he asked. "Because I was thinking about you and I going to dinner or something..." he stated. "We dont spend time together anymore." he said. Truth was, he was scared about losing Torrie to the Punk.

"Aw, baby," she said, strolling over to the champ. "I'm not going to be at the gym long, how about we go out afterwards? I'll even wear your favorite dress," she teased, wrapping her arms around him. "You know, the short, strapless blue one?" she added, kissing his cheek. "How does that sound?"

John watched her. "You promise?" he asked, pouting his lips. "Okay-- well...tell Phil I say, whats up." he muttered, his arms going around her waist. "I'm really sure that you and I are overdue for some lovin' time, aren't we?" he questioned. "I just wanna see that dress on my floor." he teased.

Torrie smirked, kissing his lips. "I promise. We definitely need some alone time and you're going to get it tonight," she replied, hugging him tightly. "I love you," she said before heading out the door.

Once she arrived at the gym, the training was pretty routine. Of course there was some harmless flirting involved, but things got a bit intense when Punk was showing Torrie had to do a certain move. He lost his balance and fell on top of the blonde. There was definitely some sexual tension between the two. Torrie looked at the clock, it was about time for her to go. "Well...we'll work on that move next time, I should really get going," she said, blushing slightly.

Punk nodded. "Yeah, that's not how that move was supposed to go, but I'm not complaining about the outcome," he smirked. "I'll walk you to your car," he offered. Once Torrie reached her car, she turned around to say goodbye to Punk and realized he was face to face with her. And then it just sort of happened, they kissed. They each pulled away after a moment or two. "Wow...Torrie, I...I'm sorry."

"No, it's...just...it never happened, okay? I have to go."

John looked at Chloe, thinking about what he could do to eliminate Punk. Sighing, he dialed up a few numbers, ordered a few dozen roses and a few candles. He'd smother Torrie Wilson with romanticism. He'd make her feel so special to think that no other man could. Especially not Punk.

John shook his head as he waited. He was a nervous wreck! Oh...yeah. John, the good thing about him, was that he did NOT look at himself and see a handsome guy. You always grade your flaws harder than anyone else. So when Cena thought of Torrie spending time with Punk, he was rather nervous. After all, he was only a stupid, sarcastic Bostonian with an odd accent and big ears...right? How could he even keep Torrie?

Torrie practically sped home. She pulled into the driveway and looked in the mirror. "My god, Wilson, how could you do something like that to John?" she muttered, banging her head against the steering wheel. Sighing softly, she pulled herself together and headed inside. Torrie gasped upon seeing the roses and candles. "John...this is so beautiful, did you do all of these for me?" she asked, on the verge of tears, she felt horrible at this point.

Laughing at her reaction, John nodded. "Oh, well...of course I did this for you. Melina wasn't available so I figured go with you." he chuckled, moving to her. "I wanted you to know that I love you." he smiled. "And I'd do anything for you. You know that, dont you?" he asked with a small chuckle. "And I mean anything..." he winked. "So... I figure we'll have a good dinner and stay in. It's supposed to snow. We need to get into the Christmas spirit."

Torrie simply stood there, silent for a moment before bursting into tears. "This is the nicest thing you've ever done for me!" she said, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe you did all of this for me," she sobbed. She wanted to come out and tell him what happened, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

John grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "Baby! Dont you cry." he chuckled. "We needed a splash of romance so I thought about how we usually just go at it...and now, like, I decided we need a new way to spend our romantic night." he winked. "Hahah. C'mon." he chuckled. "Dinner is almost ready. How was your work out?"

Torrie sniffled softly and nodded. She sat down at the kitchen table and pouted. "Work out? Um... It was fine, you know, the usual," she said. Ha, as if kissing Punk was normal. But that was a one time thing that would never ever happen again. She loved John. "So..what did you make for dinner?" she asked softly.

John smirked. "I made you chicken." he smiled. "Its going to be perfect." he laughed, walking towards the kitchen. "Chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes and gravy." he laughed softly. "Its going to be absolutely perfect..." he winked.

Torrie smiled. She was just going to try and forget about Punk, screw him...well not literally, although...She shook her head, clearing her mind of those kind of thoughts. "Aw, you made all that? Maybe you should do more of the cooking around here," she smirked.

"And then...if you're up for some loving..." he trailed off.

"What was that, Cena? Are you suggesting that we have a little late night fun after this?" Torrie asked.

John smiled softly. "Maybee..." he grinned as he got two plates filled with the food. "There you go." he smiled as he moved to their dining room. "If you want to have a bit of fun tonight- maybe..." he chuckled with a shrug. "I'm up for it." he smirked.

Torrie took a bite of the food and smiled. "This is amazing, you are so cooking more often," she teased. After their dinner, the blonde moved towards John with a smirk on her face. "So, if you're up for some fun, you should follow me," she said, walking towards the bedroom, swinging her hips a bit more than usual just to tease him.

John smiled softly. "Well!" he laughed as he followed her. "I might have to have my way with you..." he chuckled before jogging after her. "Torrie, Torrie Wilson. Do you know how much I love you?"

Torrie laughed softly, taking off her hoodie and tossing it to the side. "Hmm," she said before pushing John onto the bed. "I don't think I know, why don't you show me how much you love me?" she teased, climbing on top of him.

It was only a matter of time before the two were rolling around in the sheets and things were going extremely well until a thought from deep in Torrie's mind manifested itself into two simple words. "Oh, Phil!"

John rose an eyebrow. "You know," he snapped as he pulled away from her and grabbing his clothes. "If you want Punk, I'll go call him- stay in bed and he'll finish you off." he snapped, walking towards the living room, sliding on his boxers.

Torrie frowned and grabbed her robe, slipping it on before going after John. She didn't know where that came from...well she did, but she didn't want Punk...right? "John, wait! I...I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I wasn't even thinking about him, you have to believe me," she pleaded. It was true, she wasn't thinking about him _during_, it was just one of those things that slipped out from her subconscious.

John shook his head. "Do not tell me you didnt mean it!" he shouted. "You just started to have a storyline with him and when we're having sex, you scream out Punk?" he shouted quickly. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he yelled. He walked out of the room. "I'm going to my dad's. I need to get away from this. Away from you... if you're lucky...I'll be back for Christmas."

Torrie jumped back a bit. She had never seen John this upset before. The tears were already visible in her eyes. "John, please don't go," she sobbed, but his mind already seemed to be made up. "Please...we need to talk about this," she begged.

The male shook his head and climbed into his truck. "I am not talking to you. Talk to Punk, okay?" he shouted as he pulled out and peeled out of the driveway. Yeah, he was just a little bit pissed. After a moment or two, he shook his head. "I hate her." he mumbled over his music, taking a deep breath. God- he was going to die. It was not okay.

Torrie could only watch him go before collapsing into a sobbing heap on the floor. She had really screwed up. There was no way in hell she'd tell him about their little kiss now, that was something she was taking to the grave. After pulling herself together, she grabbed her phone and sent Punk a message saying she was sorry, but she would have to bow out of the storyline. She wasn't going to lose John because of this.

Torrie also sent McMahon the same sort of message, only Vince called her up. "Torrie, you cannot bow out of this storyline. You and Punk are the hottest couple going right now, next to Chris and Kelly. I refuse to let you just drop out of this!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Vince, but I have-"

"NO! If you walk away from this, Torrie, you'll regret it," he interrupted.

"I regret agreeing to it in the first place," Torrie shot back.

"That's it! You want out of the storyline? Fine, but you're suspended without pay until further notice. And when I decide to let you come back, don't expect to get a huge push like this anytime soon!" Vince shouted before hanging up.

John was questioned by his father, "She...called out Punk's name?" he rolled his eyes as John stayed quiet, swigging at his glass of vodka. He just wanted out and away from Torrie and...damn, he couldn't get her face when she moaned Punk's name out of his mind.

John had fallen asleep and the next morning, decided to go home. He pulled into their driveway, walked into the house and looked around the house. There was a message on the machine, he hit play and heard a calm voice of Stephanie McMahon. "Torrie, it's Stephanie. I'm calling to confirm that you are hereby suspended until further notice. Sorry." and with that, John slammed the phone down and walked upstairs. "Torrie!" he yelled. "What the fuck is that about?"

Torrie didn't get much sleep, but instantly sat up upon hearing John. "What, the suspension?" she asked softly, she couldn't even look at him. It had just now hit her that she pretty much sacrificed her career for John. "I asked McMahon to let me bow out of the storyline with Punk because nothing good was coming from it. I don't care if it is a big push, I care about our relationship, John and that storyline wasn't going to help it. He didn't think it was a good idea...so he suspended me," she whispered.

John watched her and realized that no matter what, he'd never leave her. Ever. He nodded at her once, placed his hands on his hips as he started to think. "I have more clout with Vince. Give me five.." he said, turning and getting onto the phone. He could be heard from downtairs. "Vince! You cannot do that! She was afraid of it coinciding with her personal life!" he paused.

Torrie frowned as she heard John on the phone. It's not like McMahon really cared about a superstar's personal life. Just look at what happened to Lita.

"You sign Torrie, or suspend her with PAY, or I walk away from the company, and never look back..." he shouted. John hung up and walked back to Torrie. "You're to go see Vince with Punk tomorrow." he said, not looking at her. "And you're on Smackdown for a few weeks until they find you another storyline."

She glanced over at him when he returned and smiled slightly. "Thanks...you really didn't have to do that John," she said softly. "I could have used a nice vacation," she added with a small laugh. Things were clearly still awkward between the two. "So, now what, John? We have to talk about this. I don't want to air out our dirty laundry in front of Vince tomorrow..."

John glared at her. "You'll say nothing about this," he said firmly. "Because Vince has no business with us." he stated. The male shook his head. He was still bitter, but he would be able to get over it. "But...I'm dead serious, Torrie. You tell Vince nothing about last night." he told her. "Do it and there will be serious consequences."

Torrie nodded, though she was a bit surprised at how serious he was about this. "Okay...I won't say a word," she replied. Her cell phone vibrated with a text message from Punk. _McMahon just called me and I just got your message. Why do you want to walk away from this, Torrie? This is a big push for me, too, ya know..._ The blonde sighed and headed towards the bathroom to soak in the tub for a very long time, she couldn't deal with this now.


	8. Author's Note

NEWS:

We will NOT be updating this story.

We are simply tired of the Jorrie reviews.

We have asked nicely to post Kelly and Chris reviews and we have still gotten ONLY Jorrie reviews.

So, ergo...

Break the Walls Down is now on a hiatus for an undisclosed amount of time.

Besides, Me & HBKeezy have too many things to be doing to review for people who don't focus on the main pairing.

-- Tripplez & HBKeezy.


	9. Meet the Parents

**ONE WEEK LATER**

This was it. This was bigger than RAW, SmackDown, and ECW put together. It was even bigger than Wrestlemania. The day had finally arrived; today was the day that Kelly's parents would come to meet Jericho's. Chris had been a nervous wreck all day, especially since they were all meeting at his house in Canada. He even went as far as to clean his home before they came. Kelly had left to pick her parents up at the airport while Chris stayed back at the house with his parents.

"Chris, honey, stop worrying," his mother assured him, while straightening out the collar of his shirt. He kept his look simple with a dark pair of jeans and a nice deep red collared shirt.

"I can't. I wasn't even worried until Kelly mentioned the age difference. I don't even think about our ages," Chris admitted.

"Look, as long as you and Kelly both love each other, we should all get along fine," Ted chimed in. "If we can accept and love Kelly, her parents should be able to do the same with you."

"Yes, just look at this face. Aw, my baby," Linda said, squeezing her son's cheeks.

"Ahh, mom," Chris whined, gently brushing her hand away as he heard Kelly pull into the driveway. "Okay, this is it. Look happy and mom? Don't touch my cheeks...or say anything embarrassing, please. I'm begging you here," he said as the door opened and in walked Kelly with her parents.

After the initial greetings, they all moved to the living room and right off the bat, Chris could tell his mother wasn't really feeling momma Blank, probably because she was very...outspoken.

"So, you two are okay with your almost forty-year old son going out with my twenty-year old daughter?" Kelly's mother asked, point blank. She, like Kelly, wasn't the type to hold back her true feelings.

"Of course we're okay with it," Linda replied, a bit ticked. "Kelly is a wonderful girl and she's lucky to have someone like Chris to take care of her," she added.

"Well, my daughter doesn't need anyone to take care of her. She's perfectly capable of holding her own," Kelly's mom shot back. Chris chuckled nervously.

"Can I, uh, get anyone something to drink?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "Mom, you look like you could some water...or eggnog, tis the season," he laughed, but it wasn't working. This was a disaster. "Uh, Kelly? Is dinner ready yet?" he asked.

Kelly shook her head as she listened to the parents from the kitchen. Her hands were shaking from the conversation that she was listening to. "I.." she sighed once. "Not yet...almost!" Kelly shouted as she shook once more, the blade of the knife cutting her finger, she gasped and shook her head. "Chris? Can you come in here please?" she asked with a frown.

Chris walked into the kitchen, happy to be out of the living room. "Aw, baby, are you all right?" he asked, seeing her finger. He gently took her hand and placed under some running water. "Our parents are never going to get along," Jericho sighed, wiping off her hand before looking for a band-aid. He turned around and saw Kelly walk into the living room. "Oh, boy," he muttered, following her.

"Please," Kelly's mother, Tess said simply. "I mean, honestly. Kelly could have gone to college and become a lawyer..and look at her now." she told her husband- and Kelly's stepfather, Eric.

Kelly burst through the door and glared at her father. "Hey! Stop giving me and Chris a hard time!" she stated. Kelly looked at his parents and shook her head. "Chris doesn't take care of me. We take care of EACH other." she stated. "And...and...momma, shut up! I'm sick of you saying things when you don't know what is going on. We love each other..." she paused. "Isn't that enough?"

The room had fell silent as Kelly unleashed her emotions. Chris slipped his arm around her waist and nodded. "Tess...you have to understand that I love Kelly and I promise you, I'd never do anything to hurt your daughter. And while we'd like to have your blessing for our relationship, whether we get it or not, we're staying together."

Tess was speechless. She sighed before speaking. "Fine, I'm still not too thrilled with this relationship, but if you keep your word, then I guess you have my respect, Chris. But you do not have my approval," she said sternly.

Kelly looked at her mother and nodded once. "Damn straight," she said as she walked towards the kitchen once again. "Baby..." she called as she found a band aid and wrapped it around her cut. "I just wanna make sure that we're okay. I don't wanna feel on edge with you..." she whispered. "It's Christmas."

"I'm fine," Chris assured Kelly. "I guess we'll have to work on the parent problem, but I think as long as we can get through this dinner alive, we've made progress," he chuckled. "Besides, like you said, it's Christmas! We just need to get your parents in the holiday mood," he added, heading towards the fridge. "And we can do that by getting them drunk," Jericho smirked. "Hand me a glass, baby. I'm going to spike the eggnog."

Kelly gasped. "You are not going to get my parents drunk!" she laughed with a shake of her head, wrapping her arms around him, but nonetheless, handed him a drink. The twenty year old yawned and handed him a bottle of Crown Royale. "There." she nodded. "I have no clue that you're making my parents shit faced." she giggled. "So, guess what? I have two weeks until your baby is legal to drink!"

"Oh, yeah!" Chris chuckled, pouring the parents some 'eggnog'. "But since your birthday is so close to Christmas, do I have to get you Christmas presents and birthday presents?" he asked, pouting. "Because that is a lot of presents. No, actually for your birthday, I'm getting _you_ drunk..well legally drunk. It'll be great," Jericho smiled before carrying out the drinks. It was only a matter of time before their parents were a bit tipsy, laughing and having a good time.

Kelly smiled gently and kissed him before walking out with him. "Step in the arena and break the walls down.." she sang softly. "Hey baby, is Lance coming over for Christmas dinner?" she asked, quirking a brow. "And..." she paused as she watched her mother kiss her stepfather on the cheek and say that 'You were always on my mind.' The blonde glared at her boyfriend and shook her head softly. "My god, what have you done?"

Jericho smirked as Kelly sang his theme. "I didn't mean for it to turn out like this, but look on the bright side, they are all getting along," he answered.

Kelly was about to speak again but Linda spoke. "Chris!" - Linda had a few glasses off eggnog and a few shots of whiskey. "When're you gonna propose...your daddy said you told him you were going to."

Ted shook his head and his body went numb. "I did not." he said, looking at Chris.

Chris felt himself turn red. That was supposed to be a surprise for Kelly, a Christmas present. "I...uh...who wants more eggnog?" he asked, heading back into the kitchen. He leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed, watching the snowfall. The surprise of a lifetime was ruined, he felt it wouldn't be special now since Kelly would know it was coming.

Kelly blushed before excusing herself. "Chris?" she asked, walking to him. She reached up and kneaded his shoulders. "Baby...'' she said. "Were you going to propose to me?" Kelly questioned. "Can I tell you something?'' she asked softly. "I don't want to be proposed to on Christmas...everyone does that." the blonde said. "I mean, everyone gets engaged on Christmas...or...New Years." she sighed. "I just wanna be asked to marry you on a regular day." she said softly. "And I'll say yes, no matter what." she assured, kissing him gently.

Chris smiled softly, glancing back at the blonde. "Really?" he asked, turning around to face her. "That's good to know, but I don't want you expecting it, it's going to come at a completely random time," he warned before kissing her lips softly. "When you least expect, I'm going to just get down on my knees," he said, doing just that. "Pull out the ring," Chris added, pulling out a small black box. "And say...Kelly, will you marry me?" Chris asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring.

Kelly giggled softly. "Ohh, that's perfect!" she nodded, turning her back to him as she began to wash dishes. It was a moment later, when Kelly dropped the plate to the sink, causing it to shatter. "Chris...?" she said softly, ignoring the fact that Ted, Linda and Tess all rushed to see what the noise of the glass was from. They all froze at the sight. Kelly put her hand to her mouth, unable to tell if Chris was kidding- or really asking her. "I...yes?"

Chris smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Perfect," he smirked before standing up and pulling Kelly into a deep kiss as the parents clapped, actually happy for their kids...then again, that could have been the alcohol talking. "I love you, Kelly. I think that was the greatest proposal ever," he laughed. "You definitely weren't expecting that one, huh?" Chris teased.

"I thought that you were just...elaborating!" Kelly giggled as she looped her arms around his neck. "Oh my god, babe." she laughed. "You're so..." she smirked and returned the kiss before shaking her head. "Goodness." she said as she looked at the engagement ring. Diamonds and sapphires. "It's perfect." she smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. "And..." she looked at the clock. "It's eleven thirty on Christmas eve- can we go to bed?" she asked with a smirk.

Chris laughed softly and nodded. As much as he loved his parents, he didn't want them there on Christmas Eve or morning. He called up a limo to take them back to the hotel since they were in no shape to drive. After saying good night to them, he gently took Kelly's hand and led her upstairs. "So, does Y2J get an early Christmas present?" he smirked, pulling the blonde into his lap.

"Do you think that you deserve an early Christmas present? Just cause you proposed?" she questioned with a giggle. But Kelly played along with him and slung her arms around him. "I mean..." she shrugged and moved her hips dangerously slow against his own. "I could give you one... but I want you to enjoy every present tomorrow..." she nodded softly. "Cause...there' a few things you can open- there are a few things you can't..." she beamed.

Jericho smirked. "I can wait until tomorrow, then," he replied before lying down, pulling her down with him.

**CHRISTMAS- JELLY**

The next morning, Jericho woke up much earlier than usual and shook Kelly. "Wake up, baby! It's Christmas!" he yelled, just like a little kid before taking off downstairs.

Kelly pouted her lips. "Ohh, baby." she said as she heard Chris's screams. "Ugh!" she shouted before grabbing a sweater and walking to the living room "I cannot believe that you're so much like a kid." she paused.

"Well, god. Go ahead and open that present, why don't you." she taunted. Kelly played with her ring as she watched him open her gifts. She bought him a pair of new wrestling boots, a few books and a brand new Gibson guitar. "There..." she grinned quietly.

He ripped open his presents, smiling at the things Kelly got him. He knew she would love his gifts. He got her a necklace that said Barbara Jean in sterling silver, some sexy lingerie, a few gift certificates, and two tickets to London. That wasn't all though, he saved one present for later and all he needed to give Kelly that one was a big red bow.

"Oh my god!" Chris exclaimed, holding up his new guitar. "Did I tell you how much I love you, baby?" he asked, kissing her cheek. He handed Kelly her gifts and smirked. "Don't let me forget, I have one more gift to give you later and I really think you'll like it," he said before glancing down at his guitar again. "I should play something right now. Jingle Bells? Kumbayah? Twelve Days of Christmas?"

"Baby! Don't you dare play anything...I just wanna have some quiet... gift unwrapping time!" she teased.

Chris pouted. "Fine, the guitar needs to be tuned anyway," he muttered before placing the instrument down.

The young girl paused as she opened the gifts, gasping when she saw the tickets to London. "I get to become the new Mrs. Y2J and you're taking me to London after my birthday?" she asked with a giggle. "Baby! You've made me so happy..."

He smirked at Kelly's reaction. "Yeah, I try," he chuckled. "But you deserve it, Kelly. Hell, we both deserve a vacation!" Jericho laughed. "I just want you to be happy. This trip is going to be like...a pre-honey moon/pre-wedding extravaganza. I can't wait."

"Baby! I am so tired." she stated quietly. "I'm in love with you." she giggled. "Do you know how much I adore you?" she giggled. "Because, I am in the greatest position in my life.." she grinned.

Chris moved on to the couch and pulled Kelly down on top of him. "_Now _you are in the greatest position of your life," he smirked, kissing her softly. "And you know I love you more," he said, wrapping his arms around Kelly. "Maybe I should give you your other gift now."

**JORRIE**

It had been one week since Torrie backed out of the storyline and the Jorrie couple seemed to be back together. Torrie did tell John about the kiss since she figured it would be better to just get everything out and after they argued some more, he got over it. And Torrie was extremely grateful, happy her relationship with John was still intact.

Punk, on the other hand, was far from happy. Sure, he was still the World Champ, but once he lost that, he wouldn't have anything to fall back on. Vince assured Punk that the storyline with Torrie would keep him popular and a fan favorite, even if he did lose the title. McMahon had been thinking about if Punk's reign as Champ should come to an end rather soon or not and now Phil was stressing out. He was pissed at Torrie and wasn't going to let her get away with it.

The Boise native was currently cleaning the house while blasting some music since God knows John wouldn't do it. "Ms. Wilson, you must be worth a trillion bucks, get the feeling that you don't really give a fuck," she sang along while dusting off the table. The phone rang during the next verse and Torrie turned down the radio before answering it.

"Hello?" she said, continuing to clean.

"Hey, Torrie," CM Punk replied. Torrie stopped what she was doing, she didn't remember giving Punk her home phone number.

"Oh, hi, Phil. What's going on?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to give you one more chance to do that storyline with me," he replied.

"Phil, I already told you no. I'm not going to ruin my relationship with-"

"Oh, but you'll ruin my career?!"

"What? Punk, you are the World Champ and loved by all the-"

"Just shut up, Torrie! You don't know anything. But if you don't want to do that storyline with me, then fine. But believe me when I say I'm going to make your life a living Hell!" he yelled before hanging up. Torrie was clearly frightened, shaking as she put the phone down. She didn't know how he got her phone number and now he was threatening her? This was scary.

John was downstairs and raised an eyebrow as he heard the phone ring. He had been working out, so when he dropped his dumbbell, he rose a brow as he read the caller ID- 'Phil Brooks'. John instantly walked upstairs and glanced at Torrie. "What the hell is that all about?"

He then looked at her with a sigh. "What... Torrie, are you okay?" he asked with a sigh. "Like...what did he say?" he questioned. Things before Phil were perfect. Now, things were on edge.

Torrie frowned softly. "Phil has gone insane. I don't even know how he got our home phone number. He asked me to do the storyline with him and when I said no, he just...flipped out. He threatened me and said he'd make my life horrible," she said softly.

"John, what if he does something extreme? I mean for all we know he could be right outside, just watching us. If he could get our number, he might be able to do something much worse, what are we going to do?" she whispered, still shaking from the phone call. Torrie wasn't feeling all too safe anymore.

John looked at Torrie. "Babe. We have one of the greatest security systems money has to offer," he sighed. "And...for that matter, Phil is a scrawny straightedge punk." he nodded. "And I'm a soldier." he winked. "Baby- we're fine...and he won't do anything." he said softly. "I promise."

Torrie smiled softly. "True, but Phil seems to be a bit...mentally unstable. He's gone psycho," she pointed out. "I'm not really worried about what he can do physically, it's the mind games I'm worried about," she sighed.

John sighed. "Torrie...we are going to be fine. I can feel it. I can take Punk- I really do not think that we cannot handle a punk." he winked. "We are going to fine... I can figure it out. We'll be perfect. I love you and love is the best protection."

Torrie giggled softly and wrapped her arms around John. "I love you, too," she said before kissing his cheek as the doorbell rang, causing the blonde to jump up into John's arms. So, she was still on edge.

She moved out of his arms and slowly went to answer the door, it was a flower delivery guy. "John, did you get me flowers?" the blonde asked with a small smile. The deliveryman answered her question. "No, this is from, uh, Phil Brooks. He said this is a special present for you. So, enjoy," the deliveryman handed Torrie the flowers and left since it was already paid for. Torrie was shaking again, that meant Punk knew where she lived.

John put his hand on the table before he moved to the door. "Thanks, man..." he said, glancing at Torrie. "We need to get you away from here..." he said softly, taking the flowers from her. "Get a suitcase and pack some clothes. You'll stay at your father's while I'll make sure Punk is taken care of."

The only downside? It was almost Christmas! He'd hate to see their first Christmas ruined due to Phil. "And...I'll come and see you Christmas Eve." he murmured softly.

"My dad's? John, I don't want to fly all the way out to Boise without you, especially near the holiday," Torrie frowned. Sighing, she headed towards the bedroom and began to pack, sniffling softly. She never would have agreed to this storyline if she knew Punk was so unstable. She figured Vince would have caught onto this, but then again, Vince isn't too mentally stable himself. Torrie dragged her suitcase out of the bedroom and sighed. "I really don't want to-" She stopped as the power went out.

John shook his head. "No...no...no..." he muttered. John grabbed a signed Red Sox baseball bat and took Torrie's hand. "Okay. Here's the plan. We get to my truck and I take you to the airport. You go to your dad's and I KICK PHIL'S ASS FOR EVEN CONTEMPLATING COMING AND FUCKING WITH MY HOUSE!" he yelled. God, John was mad. "Come on." he said, opening the door and sighing. Scary moments always had rain.

Torrie held his hand tightly as they stepped into the pouring rain. They got into his truck and the blonde sighed softly. "This is so messed up, what is wrong with him?" she asked as they pulled out of the driveway. As they headed towards the airport, Torrie heard something thumping around in the back. "John...did you check the back of your truck before we left?" she asked, nervous as hell.

John looked at Torrie and raised an eyebrow. "Uh..." he said before giving her a nod. "Yeah," he lied, before glancing at the bed of the truck. He looked at Torrie. "Call the cops and tell them to meet us at the airport. And then tell Vince... if he's...better yet, call Linda McMahon. She's sane and she'll suspend Punk."

Torrie dug through her purse and began to dial the number when the tarp covering the back of John's truck flew off and revealed...no Punk. Just some spare tools John threw back there. Torrie sighed with relief. "Oh my god, we're losing it," she said. "I told you, John! He knows how to play these stupid little mind games. We'll never be able to feel safe again," she frowned.

"We will. Like I said, call Linda- she'll understand and do everything possible. She did it for Lita when Matt was angry about her and Adam. Punk wont even be able to be in the ring or 500 yards from you...not unless I'm around." he said firmly. "And...we'll even call the cops for a restraining order. I'm not going to feel scared in my own house because of him..."

Torrie nodded and called Linda McMahon, explaining everything. She promised to look into it and help her anyway she could. The blonde sighed softly. "But do I still have to go all the way to Boise? I really want to spend Christmas with you," she said softly. "Please? You said it yourself, you don't want to feel scared in your own home and I'll be so worried about you there all alone."

**CHRISTMAS- Jorrie**

Torrie convinced John to let her stay at home with him and the rest of the night went well with no more Punk-related incidents. The power never came back on, so Torrie stayed real close to John throughout the night, never letting him go. The power came back on the next day and the blonde was the first one up, no surprise there. Her cell phone was blinking, she had a new text message from Punk.

_Merry Christmas, Torrie. I hope you enjoyed the flowers last night. Did your power go out, too? It's a shame, I hope it didn't ruin your Christmas Eve with John. I have a Christmas present for you, but you'll just have to wait and see what it is._

John woke up that morning and sighed quietly before rolling his eyes. "Christmas, let's gooo. Presents...let's celebrate...open presents and make breakfast!" he murmured. "What's up?" he asked with a brow raise. "Cause-- I'll make sure that anything that made you sad on Christmas goes to hell."

"Nothing," Torrie simply replied, closing her phone and putting it aside. "Let's just enjoy the holiday," she said, smiling. "Though I feel bad, your big Christmas present isn't here yet," she teased. "But you'll get it eventually," she added, getting out of bed. "C'mon, let's go see what Santa brought," Torrie said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of bed.

John grinned before skipping downstairs. "Right. I'm so flipping happy that it's Christmas, baby.. Things are going to be perfect!" he grinned. "Here..take this!" he said, handing her a present. He had been nice enough to get her a credit card with no limit...it was for Officially Jaded...he wanted to help her. "It's for the shop... I wanna see you make it a reality."

Torrie squealed with delight before pouncing on John, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, baby. I absolutely love it!" she said, who wouldn't want a credit card with no limit? She handed him some gifts. A few shirts, a Rolex watch, and some DVDs he had been wanting. The phone rang while he was opening his gifts, and Torrie smiled when she read the caller ID. "Randers! Are you here yet?" she asked.

John smirked. "I told that SOB to have him and Samantha over here at 6:30- I don't care if Sammy's pregnant, like...c'mon." he murmured. He was teasing, of course. The male bit his bottom lip. "Ugh.." he said quietly. "I kinda...don't wanna wait to eat." he told her, opening more gifts.

"I told you not to call me that," Orton muttered. "But yeah, bring the Chain Gang dumbass out here so he can get his gift," he added.

Torrie grabbed John hand and led him to the front door. "Close your eyes," she demanded before opening the door. "Now this is mainly from me, but Randers helped. Open your eyes!" she exclaimed. Torrie had gotten John a brand new car, a cherry red '09 Dodge Charger to be exact. "Merry Christmas!"

John gasped and wrapped his arms around Torrie. "Ohhh, my God! This is the greatest gift anyone has ever gotten me!" he chuckled and kissed her softly "And I am...damn." he said, walking out to the car after kissing Samantha's cheek and petting his goddaughter, Alanna Marie on the forehead and slapping Randy across the face, but then gave a grin. "Thanks, man...," he smirked as he slid into the car.

"Someone please remind me why I got this bastard a gift," Randy smirked.

Torrie giggled softly and turned towards John. "You can test drive it later, but it's freezing out. So let's be smart and move inside," she suggested as Samantha nodded in agreement, heading towards the door. Randy and John simply stared at the two before Randy got in the car on the passenger's side and began to explain all the kick ass features to John. "Ugh, men," Torrie muttered.

Samantha and Alanna walked into the house while the boys oogled the toy. "So," Samantha smiled. "We really weren't sure what to get the girl who has everything..." she teased. "But we bought you a year's membership to a spa." she smiled warmly. "John said that you had a membership to a massage parlor and nails...and tanning...so we got something that can better Torrie from the inside." Samantha grinned.

Torrie grinned and hugged Samantha. "Thanks, it's just what I need to relax," she said, referring to all the drama she had gone through the past couple of weeks. She walked over to the Christmas tree and pulled out a pink gift bag. "Well, first off, we spoiled our goddaughter," she said, handing the bag to Samantha, it was filled with all sorts of things for Alanna. "And I think we forgot to get Randy something, but we didn't forget about you," she teased, handing Samantha a gift basket filled with perfumes, bath sets, and gift certificates.

Samantha was about to thank Torrie but Randy and John came in and Randy snatched the gift from Samantha. "I can deal with pink--" he told them, before opening the bag and seeing Alanna's toys. "You got daddy excited..." he cooed to Alanna who giggled and begged to be held by her daddy, who obliged as Samantha opened the bag. "Thanks, Torrie."

John stared at Randy, his mouth slightly agape. "I...will never be like that." he told himself, more than Randy. "Seriously...that's ridiculous." he said. "Torrie- don't ever let me be like that..."

"You guys want kids?" Samantha asked Torrie.


End file.
